Marcas do passado
by kacardoso
Summary: emma darcy


**Marcas do passado**

**Emma Darcy**

**Paixão 21**

Tradução Carla Gouveia

HARLEQUIN BOOKS 2006

PUBLICADO SOB ACORDO COM HARLEQUIN ENTERPRISES H B.V.

Copyright © 2004 by Emma Darcy

Título original: THE OUTBACK WEDDING TAKEOVER

Editoração eletrônica: TopTextos Edições Gráficas Ltda.

Impressão: RR DONNELLEY MOORE

Distribuição exclusiva para bancas de jornais e revistas de todo Brasil:

Fernando Chinaglia Distribuidora S/A

Editora HR Ltda

**OS CAVALEIROS DO OUTBACK — Vol. 2**

**Três amigos e suas aventuras para conquistarem a fama, o poder e os grandes amores de suas vidas.**

Mitch Jyler é um advogado destemido e bem-sucedido em Sidney, que deixou a infância problemática para trás. E, agora, que é um homem maduro, sente-se como um menino quando fica perto de Kathryn Ledger.

Mas ela está noiva de outro homem, e Mitch se desespera ao perceber que a única coisa a ser feita para tê-la ao seu lado é impedir este casamento.

_**Este livro faz parte de um projeto sem fins lucrativos. **_

_**Sua distribuição é livre e sua comercialização estritamente proibida. **_

_**Cultura: um bem universal.**_

**Digitalização: Palas Atenéia**

**Revisão: Edith Suli**

— Você mora com o seu noivo? — perguntou à queima-roupa.

— Sim.

— Ele vai estar em casa hoje à noite? Balançou a cabeça, negando.

— Está em Melbourne a negócios. Só volta amanhã à noite.

— Não pode ficar sozinha, Kathryn. Não com Gary Chappel frustrado e com raiva. Acredite em mim, sei do que aquele homem é capaz. Ele é imprevisível.

_Cara leitora,_

_Kathryn Ledger está prestes a se casar quando uma nova paixão invade sua vida._

_Trata-se do sedutor advogado Mitch Tyler._

_Mas quando ele descobre que Kathryn corre perigo, ele decide fazer de tudo para impedir que qualquer coisa aconteça, inclusive o casamento!_

_Será que Kathryn irá se render ao implacável Mitch Tyler e abandonará seu noivo no altar?_

Equipe Editorial Harlequin Books™

**PRÓLOGO**

O avião pousava em uma pista coberta de poeira vermelha. Fora as construções que se destacavam na estância de criação de ovelhas de Gundamurra, não havia mais nenhuma outra habitação, a não ser uma enorme planície vazia com alguns arbustos.

— Gostaria de ter minha máquina fotográfica — murmurou Ric Donato.

Mitch Tyler franziu as sombrancelhas ao ouvir as palavras do menino. O sóbrio impacto visual não intimidou Ric. O garoto tinha sido pego dirigindo um Porsche roubado. Provavelmente, andou por lugares descampados enquanto Mitch sempre fora feliz com um livro nas mãos. Mas ali não havia biblioteca.

— No meio do nada — murmurou, desanimado. — Acho que fiz a escolha errada.

— Não — disse Johnny Ellis. — Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar trancado. Ao menos aqui podemos respirar.

— O quê? Poeira? — Mitch zombou.

O avião aterrissou, levantando uma nuvem de poeira.

— Bem-vindos ao maravilhoso interior australiano — disse o policial que os escoltava, num tom sarcástico.

— E só para lembrar… Se os três espertinhos, vindos da cidade grande, quiserem sobreviver, não há para onde correrem.

Todos o ignoraram. Tinham dezesseis anos. Não importava o que a vida lhes reservara, sobreviveriam. E Johnny estava certo. Seis meses trabalhando numa estância de ovelhas tinha que ser melhor do que um ano em uma penitenciária juvenil.

Era a metade do tempo e só havia mais outros dois garotos, não uma corja de criminosos. Mitch detestava valentões. Aprendera a cuidar de si mesmo. Ninguém mais lhe tocava. Mas não queria ser preso com traficantes poderosos.

Esperava que o dono daquele lugar não fosse uma cópia de Hitler, explorando o sistema judiciário para conseguir força de trabalho gratuita. Mitch decidiu que trabalharia o tempo que fora determinado, e desafiaria qualquer injustiça.

O que foi que o juiz disse na sentença? Alguma coisa sobre recuperar valores relacionados ao bom senso. Um programa que os ensinaria sobre a realidade da vida. Na hora, Mitch pensou que nada o ensinaria coisa alguma sobre a realidade da vida. Era graduado nesse assunto desde que o pai abandonara a esposa paralítica, deixando que ele e a irmã cuidassem da mãe. A melhor parte da história ficou com Jenny, de apenas onze anos, e ele com oito, quando o pai os abandonou. Não que a presença dele fosse de muita utilidade; se embebedava todas as noites, afogando as mágoas em vez de enfrentá-las, um covarde desprezível.

Mas não tão desprezível quanto o cara que violentara Jenny.

Ao menos, Mitch tivera a satisfação de encarar o cretino após o que fizera.

A irmã havia ficado toda animada com o convite para a festa. Finalmente, ia ter um pouquinho de vida social, mas acabou sendo tratada como um pedaço de carne, jogado fora depois de usado…

Estava feliz por ter dado àquele canalha uma lição da qual se lembraria por um bom tempo.

Podia ser justiça primitiva, e contra a lei, mas era melhor do que deixá-lo escapar sem nenhuma punição. Jenny ficara traumatizada demais para prestar queixa. O ricaço, herdeiro de uma grande fortuna, escaparia. A família tinha poder e influência para fazer com que qualquer coisa fosse perdoada.

Mitch não sentia remorso pelo que fizera. Nem um pouco. Entretanto, lamentava o fato de não estar em casa para ajudar a irmã nos próximos seis meses.

O avião deslizou até o local onde um homem — seria o dono? — esperava ao lado de uma Land Rover quatro por quatro. Grande porte, ombros largos, peitoral avantajado, rosto marcado por fortes linhas de expressão, cabelo na cor cinza escuro. Não assustava a ponto de sair correndo, Mitch pensou, embora tamanho não fosse sinônimo de respeito.

— John Wayne está de volta — zombou para disfarçar o desconforto da situação.

— Sem cavalo — Johnny comentou, com um largo sorriso.

Mitch se viu sorrindo também.

Parecia que Johnny Ellis seria o encarregado de promover algum alívio, com o jeito cômico, se a vida ficasse triste e sombria. Parecia ser alguém amável que evitaria qualquer tipo de violência se fosse necessário.

Apesar de, aos dezesseis anos, seu físico já ser grande e forte o suficiente para encarar qualquer um em uma briga.

Johnny e Ric eram garotos de rua. Não tinham família. E aprenderam a cuidar deles mesmos.

Mitch imaginava Johnny como aquele cara amigo de todos. Tinha olhos castanhos que transmitiam amizade, sempre com um sorriso nos lábios, e um cabelo castanho, queimado do sol, que caía na testa. Fora preso por envolvimento com maconha, embora jurasse que dois músicos é que iriam conseguir a droga com alguém.

Ric Donato era um tipo diferente. Tinha algo tão intenso que podia fazê-lo parecer perigoso. Era ladrão porque queria ter muito mais do que podia, seria algo obsessivo? Parecia ter uma paixão doentia pela garota de quem havia roubado o Porsche, querendo se igualar à vida de riqueza que ela possuía.

Mitch imaginava que muitas garotas ficariam lisonjeadas pelo simples fato de serem o foco da atenção de Ric. O rapaz era extremamente charmoso — maluco, mau e perigoso, bem-feito de corpo sem exageros, um típico homem italiano — cabelo preto encaracolado, olhos quase negros, pele brilhosa, e um rosto tão bonito que parecia ter sido esculpido por Michelangelo.

Aparentava não ter nenhum propósito. Como se tivesse sido tão machucado que não acreditava que ainda podia receber algo que o fizesse feliz.

Mitch estava chateado com o que acontecera à família, mas satisfeito com a pessoa que era. Não era bonito como Ric, porém era apresentável o suficiente — magro, mas não fracote, mais alto do que a maioria dos garotos da sua idade, com cabelo quase preto e olhos azuis que impressionavam algumas meninas.

Preferia que se impressionassem com a sua inteligência, que o rotulou de _nerd_ antes de ele começar a lutar boxe no clube. Nunca entendera por que o fato de ser inteligente era sempre motivo de chacota. De qualquer forma, não era mais chamado de _nerd_ nem de erva daninha. Podiam não gostar dele, mas era respeitado.

O avião parou.

O policial disse aos garotos para pegarem as bolsas embaixo das poltronas traseiras. Alguns minutos depois, os conduzia a uma vida diferente de tudo o que conheciam.

Mitch ficou tenso.

— Aqui estão os garotos, senhor Maguire. Saídos diretamente das ruas da cidade para que os coloque na linha.

O homem de porte avantajado e idoso — e de perto era realmente grande — lançou um olhar frio sobre o policial.

— Não é assim que as coisas funcionam aqui. — As palavras foram gentilmente pronunciadas, mas carregavam uma autoridade repleta de confiança, que desprezava qualquer tática de intimidação.

Acenou com a cabeça, cumprimentando os três, mostrando respeito.

— Sou Patrick Maguire. Bem-vindos a Gundamurra. Na linguagem dos aborígenes, isso significa "Dia bom". Espero que todos sintam que, a primeira vez que pisaram nas minhas terras, foi um dia bom.

Mitch se sentiu mais seguro com esse pequeno pronunciamento. Tinha algo de acolhedor, sem punição. Enquanto fossem tratados com justiça, iria cooperar com qualquer tipo de trabalho. Era o que pensava.

— E vocês são…? — Patrick Maguire estendeu uma mão, forte e grande, que mais parecia um triturador de ossos.

— Mitch Tyler — respondeu, atirando a mão como se o desafiasse.

— Muito prazer, Mitch.

Um aperto de mão normal, sem tentativa de dominar ninguém.

Johnny logo estendeu a mão sem hesitar.

— Johnny Ellis. Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor Maguire. — Um largo sorriso para o velho homem, esbanjando charme. Johnny tentava se enturmar rápido.

Uma examinada no olhar fixo e sombrio, mais um leve sorriso. Ninguém é idiota, Mitch pensou, impressionado pela inteligência e perspicácia do homem. O garoto o observava com entusiasmo enquanto o velho homem se dirigia a Ric, que parecia tão ansioso quanto Mitch estivera.

— Ric Donato. — Foi uma apresentação seca, tensa, sem revelar qualquer tipo de emoção. Ric apertou a mão já estendida, sentindo a força que emanava, como se estivesse testando um possível significado.

— Pronto para ir? — perguntou o velho homem.

— Sim. Estou pronto. — Agressividade na resposta. Pronto para desafiar o mundo inteiro, aquele inferno, se fosse preciso, Mitch pensou. Ric Donato podia não saber o que queria, mas, com certeza, se irritava à toa.

Mitch desejava saber se Patrick Maguire iria, de alguma forma, tentar acabar com aquela empáfia. Seria capaz de procurar algo por debaixo da fachada simpática de Johnny e descobrir o que levara o garoto a fazer o que fez?

Os sábios olhos cinzentos se voltaram para Mitch, e ele sentiu um arrepio, como se estivesse na defensiva. Será que o velho homem, acostumado à terra, tinha alguma coisa para lhe ensinar? Só se for sobre ovelhas, Mitch pensou… No entanto, seis meses eram muito tempo e, de acordo com tudo o que sabia até o momento, deveria acabar sentindo que tinha sido um "dia bom" ao pisar, pela primeira vez, em Gundamurra.

**CAPÍTULO UM**

_Dezoito anos depois…_

O jeito calmo e frio da mulher no banco das testemunhas finalmente desapareceu. Mitch sabia que o interrogatório havia sido cruel. Mortal. E totalmente justificável de acordo com a sua maneira de pensar. Essa mulher não mostrara nenhuma piedade pelo filho que lhe implorara auxílio. Ajuda que havia sido firmemente recusada, e nem o suicídio dele amaciou o coração da mãe em relação à nora, que se encontrava perdida e sozinha. Mitch a viu chorando, mas não se comoveu.

Não chorava pela perda do filho.

Não chorava pelo tormento que ele sofrera.

Chorava porque se confrontara com o próprio ego monstruoso que estigmatizara o filho pelo fracasso de não corresponder às expectativas que criara em relação a ele.

E, agora, isso ia lhe custar caro, não só o fato de ter o caráter revelado em público, mas também em um acordo financeiro apropriado para a nora e o bebê.

A advogada rival, Harriet Lowell, que também era a mais recente parceira de Mitchel na cama, solicitou um recesso, e o juiz decidiu que, como faltava pouco para o almoço, o tribunal voltaria às duas horas.

Harriet lançou um olhar frio para Mitch enquanto se dirigia ao banco das testemunhas para dar assistência a sua cliente. Ele devolveu o olhar inflexível que prometia mais frieza, depois do almoço, caso não houvesse acordo em relação à quantia que requisitava em proveito de sua cliente.

Harriet reclamara da forma como ele estava conduzindo esse caso, mas iria ganhá-lo facilmente.

A justiça seria feita. E estava feliz que tivesse acabado assim — pagamento mais valioso do que dólares. Pessoas que causavam dor deveriam senti-la na própria pele. O truque era descobrir o que realmente as machucava, fazer com que reconsiderassem suas posições. E fazer com que tudo ficasse sob a égide das leis.

Usar o sistema para conseguir justiça.

Foi o que Patrick Maguire ensinara.

Era um bom sistema se fosse usado como deveria ser. Patrick estava certo. Mitch estudava as leis desde que deixara Gundamurra — há dezoito anos — orquestrando o que era necessário fazer para se livrar da própria condenação juvenil por agressão. Depois, ingressou na carreira de Direito, trabalhando intensamente de forma a se tornar um advogado com uma formidável reputação por ganhar os casos que defendia.

Mitch acreditava nos casos em que trabalhava. Era isso que fazia a diferença. Nunca pegou um caso sem acreditar que estava lutando pelo que era certo, e aí se dedicava de corpo e alma. Harriet encarava a lei como um jogo de xadrez — avançando e recuando —, mas para Mitch o tabuleiro de xadrez era sempre preto e branco, e ele não se interessava em jogar sujo.

Seu assistente o encontrou fora da sala do tribunal, e lhe entregou uma mensagem de Ric Donato. Não poderiam almoçar juntos hoje. Que pena. Mitch gostava de se encontrar com Ric.

E com Johnny. Embora as vidas deles tivessem tomado rumos muito diferentes desde a época em que deixaram Gundamurra, os três permaneciam amigos.

Compartilhavam o laço que os unia a Patrick Maguire, o homem que os influenciou nas escolhas que fizeram — cada um de acordo com o próprio interesse. E entenderam de onde cada um vinha e o motivo. Poucas pessoas conseguiam ter essa compreensão.

Isso veio da convivência, que se tornou próxima e constante, durante seis meses. Havia poucas distrações no interior. Era um lugar para conversar, analisar as coisas, refletir sobre o que tinha ou não sentido, compartilhar as visões de mundo. E os sonhos.

Ric se tornara um premiado repórter fotográfico, sua câmera captara um material incrível. Agora, dirigia, com sucesso, uma agência fotográfica internacional.

Johnny era um astro da música country, fazendo turnês pelos Estados Unidos, um milionário com diversos discos de platina.

Mitch era o único dos três que, devido à carreira escolhida, permanecia na Austrália. Os tribunais requisitavam sua presença e Sidney era a sua cidade. Ainda assim, era maravilhoso encontrá-los quando estavam ali. Desejava saber o motivo que levava Ric a não almoçar com ele naquele dia, deveria ser algum problema relacionado aos negócios.

— Cancele a reserva no restaurante — disse Mitch ao assistente. — Vou comprar alguns sanduíches, comer no parque, respirar um pouco de ar puro.

Se não podia ter a companhia de Ric para ajudá-lo a diluir a maldade e a frieza desse caso, preferia um lugar ao ar livre, aproveitaria um pouco para tomar sol.

O fato de ficar sentado no parque fazia com que se lembrasse da própria mãe, as inúmeras vezes em que empurrou a cadeira de rodas dela até o pequeno parque, perto de onde moravam, em Surry Hills. Todos os sábados e domingos quando o tempo estava bom. Ar puro e sol, estar fora de casa, ver outras pessoas, passar algum tempo juntos, dando um descanso a Jenny, de forma que ficasse livre para ir e fazer as próprias coisas — era o que a mãe sempre encorajara os dois a fazerem, detestando a idéia de que a sua enfermidade os impedisse de correr atrás dos próprios objetivos.

Não tentara regular a vida das crianças, não como a mulher que acabara de acusar no banco de testemunhas, que punira o filho quando não atendeu às expectativas predeterminadas por ela.

Ao contrário, sua mãe havia feito de tudo para não atrair a atenção, fazendo-se passar despercebida, sem ao menos querer falar sobre o que tinha direito.

Foi bom que tivesse vivido o suficiente para vê-lo formado como advogado. Ficara muito feliz com aquela conquista. E também viu Jenny casada com um bom rapaz. As duas crianças cuidando direitinho de si mesmas. E se ele tivesse filhos… Bem, isso não iria acontecer tão cedo.

Não levava a sério a idéia de se casar com Harriet. Tinham a mesma profissão. Era uma mulher inteligente, espirituosa e Mitch gostava da companhia e do sexo. Até descobrir que a advogada também transava com um dos juizes, disfarçando a situação com um sorriso como se fosse uma simples estratégia para ter vantagem no tribunal. Harriet queria vencer a qualquer custo. Provavelmente, pensou que ganhá-lo seria motivo de orgulho. Com certeza, o casamento deveria ser um dos planos.

Agora, de jeito nenhum, Mitch pensou. Se casasse, iria querer uma relação baseada na honestidade. Lealdade também. Quanto a amor… Bem, Harriet ocupara seu pensamento, mas será que chegara realmente a ocupar seu coração? Mitch não tinha certeza sobre o que era o amor entre um homem e uma mulher. Atração, sim. Desejo sexual, sim. Mas amor… Talvez tenha se disciplinado muito em controlar as emoções para suportar uma paixão.

Voltou para o tribunal, caminhando devagar, se preparando para mais uma rodada competitiva com Harriet que, com certeza, iria se opor a qualquer tática de Mitch contra a cliente que ela defendia. O auxiliar o encontrou nas escadas com outra mensagem, essa agora era da assistente executiva de Ric, em Sidney, uma mulher chamada Kathryn Ledger, pedindo que ligasse com urgência.

Estaria Ric com problemas?

Um almoço desmarcado, nenhuma desculpa.

Agora, uma chamada urgente.

Mitch deu uma olhadela no relógio. Ainda tinha dez minutos antes de voltar ao tribunal. Pegou o celular, desceu as escadas para ter um pouco de privacidade, e ligou para o número escrito na mensagem que recebeu.

— Kathryn Ledger — veio logo a resposta.

— Mitch Tyler. Não tenho muito tempo. Qual é o problema?

— Em poucas palavras… Hoje, pela manhã, Ric recebeu fotos que comprovam que uma mulher, que ele conhece, apanha do marido. Foi direto à casa dela e a tirou de lá. Depois, a colocou no avião de Johhny Ellis e a levou para algum lugar.

— Bom Deus! — Mitch murmurou sem crer no que estava ouvindo.

— O marido a mantinha sob a mira de um investigador policial que perdeu o rastro dos dois na nossa garagem subterrânea quando Ric trocou os carros. — A saga continuava. — Então, o marido dela apareceu aqui no escritório, importunando a equipe à procura de informação. Eu lhe dei o nome do restaurante onde você e Ric deveriam se encontrar para almoçar, mas é provável que volte se não encontrá-lo lá. Minhas instruções eram ligar para você caso houvesse problema.

— Uma mulher que ele conhecia? — Mitch perguntou.

— Disse que se chama Lara Seymour, e que se conhecem há muito tempo.

A Lara de Ric? Da época em que ele tinha dezesseis anos? Mitch não conseguia acreditar.

Seria possível que uma paixão da juventude durasse tanto tempo?

Roubar um Porsche para impressionar uma garota era uma coisa. Roubar uma mulher casada do próprio marido, dezoito anos depois!, era demais.

— Mas o nome não é Lara Seymour agora — a voz continuava. — É Lara Chappel…casada com Gary Chappel, filho de Victor Chappel. Sabe de quem estou falando?

Gary Chappel!

Por alguns momentos, Mitch ficou paralisado devido ao choque.

— Senhor Tyler? O império dos Chappels com clínica e casa de repouso? Estamos falando de muito dinheiro e poder. E temos problemas.

Mitch estava ofegante. Sua mente se preparava para o ataque.

— Sei exatamente o que quer dizer, senhorita Ledger. Ainda tem as fotos?

— Sim. Cinco cópias no cofre.

— Estou mandando dois seguranças para escoltá-la até o meu escritório. Não saia daí até eles chegarem. Traga uma cópia da foto. Assim que estiver no meu escritório, em segurança, me espere na minha sala. Vou encontrá-la logo que estiver livre. Não posso falar mais… Siga essas instruções ao pé da letra, senhorita Ledger. Acredite em mim, você está com problemas.

— Obrigada, senhor Tyler. Fique tranqüilo. Vou seguir seu conselho.

— Isso é bom!

Eficiente e sensata, pensou Mitch enquanto se dirigia ao assistente. Assim como deveria ser devido à posição executiva que ocupava nos negócios de Ric. Estava impressionado com o rápido resumo do problema e com a resposta, sem embromação, às ordens que delineou.

Disse ao assistente o que queria que fosse feito, acrescentando:

— Isso é urgente. Mande os seguranças para lá imediatamente, e diga a eles que a senhorita Ledger traz consigo mercadoria de valor incalculável.

Sem dúvida, incalculável, Mitch pensou satisfeito. Evidência legal contra Gary Chappel! Aquele canalha não ia escapar de jeito nenhum. Nem ia conseguir comprar ninguém. Não com Mitch Tyler controlando a situação.

Harriet o cumprimentou quando estava prestes a entrar no tribunal. Era muito bonita, cabelos sedosos louros; pele impecavelmente macia; os lábios sensuais pintados de vermelho, numa tonalidade vibrante; um nariz fino, aristocrático, respirando fogo ao passo que os olhos verdes, grandes, pareciam embaçados tamanha a raiva e a frustração.

— Onde estava? — perguntou.

Não estava mais às ordens dela.

Ergueu uma das sombrancelhas num gesto de zombaria.

— Estava fora. Nossa cliente está pronta para ajustar as contas?

— Está pronta para negociar.

— A única negociação disponível foi proposta desde o início.

— Ela não vai aceitar.

— Então, verei as duas no tribunal.

Harriet agarrou a manga da toga do rival, interrom-pendo-o.

— Isso é chantagem, Mitch.

— Não. Trata-se de revelar a verdade.

Era o que Gary Chappel também merecia. Entretanto, as coisas não iriam funcionar daquela forma.

Era melhor manter a espada acima da cabeça de Chappel se o objetivo era manter todo mundo livre de problemas.

— Você está sendo radical, não aceitando exceções. E há exceções — Harriet insistiu com veemência.

— Então, prove isso aos jurados.

— Você sabe muito bem que já conquistou a simpatia deles.

— Gostaria de saber o motivo.

Com aquele comentário, tentando ridicularizá-la, Mitch se livrou da senhorita Lowell e entrou no tribunal, preparado para lutar, embora suspeitasse que não seria preciso. Aquele pequeno contratempo parecia uma última tentativa para convencê-lo a se dobrar um pouco, fazer com que a cliente dela ganhasse alguma coisa. Seria, claro, um exercício para Harriet, tentando salvar as aparências. Não aceitava uma simples derrota. Nunca aceitaria. Buscava sempre uma saída mesmo que não fosse a mais correta.

Pouco tempo depois, todos já estavam a postos no tribunal quando Harriet solicitou para se aproximar do juiz. Em uma sentença curta, Mitch foi informado de que a cliente da senhorita Lowell cedera e aceitara o acordo. O caso estava encerrado.

Normalmente, Mitch se sentiria recompensado por esse resultado, mas estava impaciente por ainda ter alguns detalhes para finalizar, lidar com a imprensa, e se despedir da sua cliente com a cortesia merecida. Ganhou essa batalha.

Gary Chappel era agora o seu antagonista, e a mente de Mitch estava ocupada com a briga que vinha pela frente.

Kathryn Ledger não era mais do que um nome e uma voz. Pensava nela somente como uma fonte que lhe daria a munição a ser usada no ataque. Era uma mulher sem importância até o momento em que entrou no escritório e os dois ficaram frente a frente.

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

Foi como se houvesse uma descarga elétrica na sala. Kathryn se sentiu pulando da cadeira, o corpo querendo ficar em pé, se endireitando instintivamente, ao se deparar com a força do homem a sua frente, enquanto o olhava meio paralisada.

Era Mitch Tyler?

Um advogado?

Sempre pensou nos advogados como acadêmicos altivos, exaustos, cheios de auto-confiança. Ainda assim, ali estava ela frente a frente com um ser dinâmico que irradiava tanta masculinidade, que os joelhos dela não tinham força. E o coração batia acelerado.

Alto, moreno e bonito, mas não como Ric Donato. Nada a ver. Qualquer mulher diria que seu chefe era muito atraente e bonito, mas esse homem não saiu de nenhum molde romântico. Poder era a única palavra que vinha à mente aturdida de Kathryn. Tinha um maxilar quadrado, forte, uma boca delineada com firmeza, um nariz triangular pontudo, sobrancelhas pretas retas e olhos azuis atraentes que queimavam na direção de Kathryn como se fossem raios laser, paralisando-a completamente.

Os dois se encararam. Kathryn não conseguia dizer uma palavra. O olhar de ambos foi tão demorado que ela começou a pensar se o advogado duvidava da identidade dela, embora tivesse certeza de que o assistente lhe teria dito que a senhorita Ledger o esperava na sala.

Mitch estava pensando que Ric deveria estar louco. Ele tinha essa mulher embaixo do nariz e fugira com outra?

Ela era como a personagem Sininho… Mágica… Um duende com aqueles olhos verdes maravilhosos e o cabelo curtinho, despenteado, brilhoso, na cor acobreada. Uma boca pequena, bonita, feita para ser beijada. Um corpo em forma de ampulheta, em um terninho verde justo, a saia curta o suficiente para mostrar as pernas longas e torneadas… Como Ric poderia ficar imune a tanta feminilidade à flor-da-pele? Mitch lutava para lembrar que se tratava de uma visita profissional.

— Senhor Tyler…?

A voz de Kathryn soava rouca, incerta… E, incrivelmente, sexy.

— Mitch — disse, decidindo que Kathryn Ledger não era sua cliente e não precisava manter distância profissional. Estava ali representando Ric. E Lara Chappel. Foi em direção a ela, estendendo-lhe a mão. — Prazer em conhecê-la, Kathryn. — _Lindo nome_. Controlou-se para não dizer embora pudesse ficar falando isso por um bom tempo.

— Mitch — repetiu, fitando-o com surpresa, enquanto estendia a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

Como batia na altura do queixo dele, Kathryn tinha que erguer a cabeça para olhá-lo. Centelhas douradas ao redor das íris verdes queimavam como se fossem fogos de artifício. A boca estava ainda ligeiramente entreaberta devido ao fato de ter pronunciado o nome dele, e Mitch tinha que controlar o desejo de se abaixar e provar aqueles lábios. A mão dela era suave, delicada, e o advogado a segurou porque era o único toque permitido naquele momento. Mal se conheciam.

— Algum problema para chegar aqui? — perguntou, trazendo o pensamento de volta ao objetivo em questão, ao motivo que justificava a presença de Kathryn no escritório dele.

— Não. Obrigada pela escolta. — Um ligeiro sorriso. — Com certeza, me senti segura.

— Que bom! — Sorriu de volta, sentindo uma forte alegria por ter protegido essa mulher. E continuaria a protegê-la, não importava o que fosse preciso. — Trouxe a foto?

— Sim. Está na minha bolsa.

Abaixou a cabeça em direção a uma bolsa bege que estava na cadeira onde sentara. Mitch relutou em soltar a mão dela, deixando-a livre para pegar a tão importante foto. Ao perder o contato físico, que o prendia a ela, Mitch percebeu o quanto estava sendo incrivelmente possessivo em relação a Kathryn Ledger. Não lembrava de nenhuma outra mulher que provocasse tanto impacto.

Mitch a observou erguendo a bolsa até a mesam, enquanto, mentalmente, examinava os instintos primitivos que a senhorita Ledger despertava nele. Sabia se controlar. Somente uma vez na vida perdera o controle, querendo acabar com o cara que violentou Jenny, e teria feito isso se não tivesse sido impedido.

_Controle a raiva e canalize a energia para estratégias mais eficientes, _Patrick advertia. Mas o que estava sentindo agora com Kathryn Ledger… Não tinha nada a ver com nenhuma experiência anterior, e ele não conseguia encontrar nenhum mecanismo para controlar o que estava se passando. Todo o corpo era pura agitação.

A mão esquerda de Kathryn abriu um fecho da bolsa. Ver o anel no terceiro dedo foi como levar um soco no peito. Um anel com um enorme diamante. Um anel de noivado!

Ela estava comprometida.

Outro homem já a reivindicara para si.

O choque deu lugar à raiva. Não era certo. Não podia ser certo. Lutaria para…

Não!

Mitch balançou a cabeça para se livrar de toda aquela testosterona, forçando a volta da razão.

Kathryn Ledger tinha se entregue, de bom grado, a outra pessoa. Alguém com quem queria se casar. Fizera uma escolha. E, claro, Ric respeitara isso. Ela não estava disponível nem para Ric, nem para Mitch.

Xeque-mate!

Tinha que recuar.

Não importava que parecesse errado.

Viera pedir ajuda. Nada mais. Ele precisava manter a mente focada no trabalho e esquecer todo o resto.

Kathryn estava tentando, desesperadamente, se recompor. Não podia evitar o formigamento na mão desde o momento em que cumprimentara Mitch, as pernas estavam bambas, e mal podia se concentrar no simples fato de abrir a bolsa e tirar de lá a tão importante foto. Sentia como se tivesse sido nocauteada.

Por um momento, desejou saber como seria se Mitch Tyler a beijasse. Jeremy, o companheiro no último ano, sumira por completo do pensamento. O motivo de estar naquele escritório de advocacia também desaparecera. Era como se tivesse sido capturada por algum campo magnético que impedia qualquer pensamento, exceto a lembrança do homem segurando a mão dela, e Kathryn ainda tremia por dentro devido à intensa atração que sentira.

Ao encontrar a foto, respirou fundo antes de entregá-la ao advogado. Foi um alívio ao perceber que o olhar de Mitch se direcionava para a imagem de Lara e Gary Chappel, dando-lhe mais tempo para se recompor. Melhor ainda quando ele se afastou, indo em direção ao outro lado da mesa, deixando uma distância considerável entre ambos, o suficiente para aliviar o aperto que sentia no peito.

— Obrigado — disse, olhando-a rapidamente enquanto apontava para a cadeira que ela deixara livre. — Por favor, sente-se.

Tirou a bolsa de cima da mesa e, num gesto de agradecimento, recuou, sentando-se sem arriscar olhar para ele. Mitch sentara também, ocupando a grande cadeira de couro atrás da mesa, estudando a fotografia que ela lhe entregara, franzindo a testa.

O cabelo preto estava alinhado, muito espesso e cortado em camadas para permanecer arrumado. Tinha orelhas pequenas, quase sem lóbulos, assim como ela, mas redondas no topo, não eram pontudas. Quando criança, não devem ter implicado com ele, pois não tinha orelhas de duende. Kathryn não podia imaginar alguém provocando Mitch Tyler. Aqueles olhos azuis poderosos…

Sentiu um arrepio percorrendo o corpo. Deveria ser dinamite em um tribunal. Desejava saber como Ric o conhecera. Deviam ter a mesma idade, na metade dos trinta, ainda assim não podia imaginar como as vidas deles se cruzaram. Até onde sabia, o chefe não freqüentara uma universidade. Talvez, em algum lugar, durante a época em que era repórter fotográfico, o tivesse procurado para que lhe prestasse assistência legal. Não importava… Ric Donato acreditava naquele homem e Kathryn podia ver o motivo. No caso de uma briga, iria querer Mitch Tyler ao lado dela.

Deu uma guinada para frente, pegou o telefone, ligou, permanecia carrancudo enquanto esperava pela resposta que veio alguns momentos depois.

— Patrick, é Mitch. Teve notícias de Ric hoje?

A resposta deve ter sido negativa porque logo continuou.

— Acho que está indo ao seu encontro. Pegou o avião de Johnny. Se souber dele, poderia me avisar, por favor?

Outra pausa.

— Ric me deixou com um problema e gostaria de mais instruções. Se ele ligar, diga para me procurar. Ok?

Desligou o telefone. Também conhecia Johnny Ellis, Kathryn pensou, e os três homens estavam ligados a esse Patrick para quem Mitch ligara.

— Ric não me disse onde ia — disse, tentando ajudar.

Os olhos penetrantes como laser se encontraram com os dela.

— Não diria. Não nessas circunstâncias. Coloque-me a par de toda a história, Kathryn, de tudo o que sabe.

O advogado, de olhar solitário, parecia que a interrogava. Kathryn se sentia constrangida por ter que lembrar de cada detalhe. Nesse caso, tudo era importante.

— Você conhece os negócios de Ric — disse.

— Negociando fotos, para todas as mídias, ao redor do mundo — comentou, tocando em uma das fotos em cima da mesa. — Essa aqui foi enviada por e-maill

— Sim. Foi tirada no aeroporto. A data é de ontem. Estávamos checando no arquivo do computador essa manhã…

— Que horas eram quando Ric viu isso?

— Por volta de nove e meia. Normalmente, não negociamos fotos que possam vir a causar problemas às pessoas. Eu ia apagar essa aqui quando Ric me impediu. Pediu que eu a imprimisse, lhe desse uma cópia e guardasse outras cinco cópias no cofre do escritório, e comprasse os direitos autorais do fotógrafo de forma que ninguém mais pudesse imprimi-la. Disse que não importava o quanto custasse… Simplesmente, queria os direitos daquela foto.

Mitch balançou a cabeça, pensativo.

— Comprou os direitos autorais?

— Sim. Depois que Ric saiu. Foi embora assim que imprimi a foto. Levou a cópia. Não sabia o que ia fazer. Disse simplesmente que ele e Lara Chappel, Lara Seymour… se conheciam há muito tempo, e não ia querer aquela foto publicada. Senti… — Hesitou, desejando saber se podia expressar uma opinião.

— Diga — Mitch a encorajou a falar.

Ela suspirou.

— Tudo isso era atípico. Aquela foto tinha um valor pessoal. Um grande valor. Não era um negócio rotineiro.

O comentário gerou um leve sorriso irônico.

— Acredito que todos nós temos momentos que não são… normais.

Kathryn sentiu uma onda de calor subindo pelo pescoço e queimando as bochechas. Não lembrava da última vez em que ficara sem graça. Tinha trinta anos, uma carreira de sucesso, acostumada a lidar com todo o tipo de situação e de pessoas. Ainda assim, aqui estava uma prova embaraçosa do quanto sua reação àquele homem era estranha. Será que era tão óbvio que Mitch a deixara tensa, alterando até a temperatura do corpo dela?

_Atenha-se aos fatos, garota_, dizia a si mesma. Melhor controlar as emoções porque estava extremamente confusa.

— Eram onze e meia quando Ric me ligou do carro — continuou. — Disse que estava voltando ao escritório, deveria chegar em dez minutos. Tinha Lara Chappel com ele e precisava de ajuda. Instruiu-me a dizer à secretária que me ausentaria por algumas horas devido a uma reunião de negócios com o editor de uma revista, nada diferente do habitual, e pediu que o encontrasse no estacionamento subterrâneo com minha bolsa e as chaves do carro.

— Não perguntou que tipo de ajuda Ric queria?

Kathryn encolheu os ombros.

— Ele é meu chefe.

— Como parecia?

— Que tudo estava sob controle.

Mitch Tyler balançou a cabeça, concordando.

— Ric já trabalhou em zonas de guerra. Manteria a cabeça fria.

Kathryn não sabia se Mitch estava tentando acalmar a si mesmo ou a ela. Certamente, a forma familiar como se referia ao passado de Ric sugeria uma amizade longa e próxima.

— Então, você ficou lá, esperando até que ele entrasse na garagem — continuou.

— Sim. Ric disse que foram seguidos por um sedan cinza, o motorista usava um boné de beisebol e óculos escuros, e deveria estar circulando lá fora uma vez que a entrada no estacionamento não era permitida sem um cartão com autorização oficial. Queria que eu levasse a ele e a Lara Chappel ao Aeroporto Bankstown. Entraram no meu carro e se abaixaram enquanto eu saía do estacionamento. E ficaram abaixados até eu garantir que não estávamos sendo seguidos pelo tal carro.

— Lara Chappel disse alguma coisa?

— Não disse nada até chegarmos ao aeroporto. Simplesmente, fez o que Ric mandou.

— Como ela lhe pareceu? Como reagia a tudo?

Kathryn fez uma pausa, querendo dar impressões precisas.

— Nervosa, assustada, distraída — disse, devagar.

Mitch ergueu a cabeça, pensativo.

— Passou pela sua cabeça que poderia ser acusada como cúmplice em um seqüestro?

Kathryn ia protestar.

— Foi uma fuga, não um seqüestro. Lara Chappel desejava ir com Ric.

O advogado se inclinou para frente e deu um tapinha na fotografia em cima da mesa.

— Ric deveria ter usado essa foto para conseguir o que queria.

— Não faria isso.

Havia um brilho de malícia naqueles olhos azuis.

— Como pode dizer o que um homem vai fazer… quando deseja muito uma mulher?

Mitch baixou o olhar na direção da boca de Kathryn e a encontrou controlando a própria respiração enquanto o coração batia acelerado, reagindo à paixão que faiscava dos olhos dele.

Será que estava somente imaginando o que Ric sentia por Lara Chappel? Será que o advogado perspicaz era também um ator brilhante? Mas por que tomá-la como alvo dessa forma? Parecia algo realmente pessoal. E muito inquietante.

— Não foi assim — falou, de repente, como se precisasse muito se defender. — Era óbvio que Lara Chappel acreditava nele. Estava com Ric porque desejava, ansiosa para escapar. Assim que chegamos ao aeroporto, me agradeceu sinceramente pela ajuda. E notei que não usava nenhuma aliança.

Kathryn acabou se lembrando do próprio anel que usava, o anel que indicava que ela concordara em se casar com Jeremy Haynes. Baixou o olhar na direção do enorme diamante que o noivo escolhera, e disse a si mesma que era uma forma de demonstrar o quanto a valorizava, não um símbolo, um status do quanto tinha. Claro, o dinheiro era útil. A vida era muito mais fácil com dinheiro. Mas, às vezes…

Rodou o anel no dedo, desejando que fosse uma esmeralda, uma pedra que tivesse mais a ver com ela. Jeremy sabia que a noiva adorava verde. Ainda assim, não conseguiu ir contra a romântica declaração que ele fizera:

— Diamantes são para sempre.

Soltou um suspiro triste e ergueu os olhos na direção do homem que estava provocando todos aqueles sentimentos nela, deixando-a confusa.

O advogado mirava o anel que Kathryn usava, observando a agitação com que a moça o rodava no dedo. Imediatamente, ficou quieta com as mãos e disse com firmeza.

— Se uma mulher tira a aliança, deliberadamente, significa que o relacionamento, o compromisso, acabou. Lara Chappel queria sair do casamento. Não duvido disso. Ric não a seqüestrou. Ela o olhava como se Ric fosse o responsável pelo milagre que lhe estava acontecendo.

— Um milagre… — Mitch Tyler retorcia a boca, num gesto de ironia, enquanto seu olhar procurava o dela. — Vejo que está noiva, Kathryn.

— Estou. — Por que teve a sensação de que havia sido desafiada? Ele não a estava criticando…

Ou estava?

— Quando é o dia do casamento?

— Ainda não decidimos.

— Sem pressa para o altar?

Kathryn franziu as sombrancelhas, não se sentia à vontade com perguntas pessoais.

— Depende de questões profissionais.

— Relativas ao seu trabalho ou ao dele?

— Não vejo como isso pode ser importante para a situação que me trouxe aqui — disse, com o olhar em chamas.

— Garanto que isso é de extrema importância — retrucou, num gesto lânguido que negava qualquer ataque. — Estou simplesmente averiguando quanto tempo pretende permanecer na posição de assistente executiva do Ric. Seu noivo deveria ficar feliz se você largasse o trabalho hoje…

— Eu não ficaria feliz — interrompeu, enérgica.

— Então, pretende manter o emprego, não importa a ameaça que Gary Chappel possa fazer?

Kathryn lançou um olhar furioso para Mitch.

— Você é quem tem que cuidar disso.

— Ah, sim, o profissional milagroso — disse. — Ric é o cavaleiro que resgata sua amada Lara, e eu tenho que matar o dragão e manter você em segurança. — O olhar de Mitch brilhava implacável. — E vou fazer isso. Vou Protegê-la, Kathryn. Mas os procedimentos legais vão levar um dia ou dois e só estou querendo saber o quanto seu noivo se importa com você, com a sua segurança. — Ergueu uma das sombrancelhas como se a estivesse desafiando. — Tanto quanto Ric, impedindo que essa mulher seja descoberta?

— Não sou burra. Posso cuidar de mim — protestou.

— Não contra um homem como Gary Chappel — retrucou. Depois, com mais suavidade, tentando ativar a memória — Como se sentiu quando ele a confrontou no escritório?

Kathryn tremeu.

Mitch Tyler imediatamente respondeu.

— Você ficou assustada.

— Ele estava com raiva.

— Cuspindo fogo. Não se trata de ser extremamente enérgico, Kathryn, mas o fato é que ele não tem consciência de como usar toda essa energia. Se Gary Chappel achar que você está no caminho dele…

O telefone tocou. Mitch Tyler logo atendeu e escutou a pessoa no outro lado da linha.

Era um alívio ter a atenção dele desviada para outra pessoa. Kathryn refletiu sobre o que o advogado dissera a respeito de Gary Chappel. Tivera medo, não importava se o comportamento era apropriado ou justo. Conseguira se livrar de Gary uma vez, mas… e se voltasse ao escritório… Ou aparecesse na casa dela…

Um homem que tinha a esposa vigiada… Uma esposa que apanhava… Violência contra mulheres… Kathryn começava a achar tudo muito perigoso. Lembrou da forma como Gary repetira o nome dela, querendo memorizá-lo para uma referência futura, com jeito de desdenho e ameaçador.

— Ok. Então, concordou em deixar Lara ficar com você. Tudo bem, mas Ric não pode ficar também.

As palavras secas de Mitch cortaram o pensamento de Kathryn, mergulhada em preocupação, alertando-a para um novo fato.

— Gary Chappel já demonstrou agressividade na tentativa de recuperar a esposa — continuou. — Tenho a assistente executiva de Ric, Kathryn Ledger, aqui no escritório, numa tentativa de protegê-la contra nova perseguição no próprio local de trabalho. Sinceramente, Ric precisa se tornar um alvo para Chappel perseguir. Melhor ainda se ele viajar para fora do país, o mais rápido possível… quero dizer amanhã… deixar a poeira assentar.

_Sim_, Kathryn pensou. _Com certeza, não queria encontrar Gary Chappel novamente._

Uma pausa para escutar, então.

— Faça com que os dois me liguem quando chegarem. Vou falar com Ric primeiro, mas também preciso que Lara Chappel me forneça munição para que eu possa me encarregar dos procedimentos legais. Tenho um plano, mas só vai funcionar com a total cooperação de Lara.

Um plano… Kathryn respirou com mais facilidade. Acreditava na habilidade do advogado para resolver qualquer situação perigosa. Se havia alguém com poder suficiente para assumir um problema e resolvê-lo, esse alguém era o senhor Tyler. Ric acreditara em Mitch. Ela também. E agora que a comunicação com o casal fugitivo podia ser restabelecida, tudo seria logo resolvido.

Mitch desligou o telefone. Kathryn ficou nervosa quando o fascinante olhar do senhor Tyler se fixou nela.

— Você mora com o seu noivo? — perguntou à queima-roupa.

— Sim.

— Ele vai estar em casa hoje à noite?

Balançou a cabeça.

— Está em Melbourne a negócios. Só volta amanhã à noite.

— Não pode ficar sozinha, Kathryn. Não com Gary Chappel frustrado e com raiva. Acredite em mim, sei do que aquele homem é capaz. Sem um mandado de segurança, e só posso requerer isso amanhã, ele é imprevisível. — Apontou para o telefone. — Quer ligar para o seu noivo? Pedir que volte para Sidney hoje à noite?

Enquanto Jeremy estava no meio das negociações relativas à futura carreira financeira? Pedir que largasse reuniões importantíssimas e viesse tomar conta dela? Por causa de uma coisa que acontecera no trabalho? Isso não era tão importante, afinal, ele seria o principal suporte financeiro quando tivessem filhos.

— Não vou ligar — decidiu. — Jeremy iria achar isso totalmente fora de propósito.

Os olhos azuis demonstraram aborrecimento.

— Você não é mais importante do que os negócios dele?

— Posso tomar conta de mim — afirmou.

— Você é uma mulher… contra um homem capaz de tudo para conseguir o que quer.

Jeremy iria culpá-la por ter se envolvido em algo que não tinha nada a ver com o trabalho, trazendo problemas para ela mesma, estragando tudo.

— Posso ir para um hotel — disse, desesperada, à procura de uma alternativa.

Mitch Tyler balançou a cabeça.

— Se não vai ligar para o seu noivo e pedir que volte para casa e fique entre você e qualquer ameaça de Gary Chappel… Você fica comigo.

O coração disparou.

— Ficar… Com você? — Mal conseguia falar, a boca estava tão seca.

— Ric me fez responsável por você. Vou levar a responsabilidade a sério.

— Mas…

— Tenho uma casa em Woollahra. Tem um quarto de hóspedes que minha irmã e o marido dela usam quando vêm a Sidney. Vai estar segura comigo, Kathryn.

Não deixaria ninguém se aproximar. Tinha certeza disso. Mas segura com ele? Parecia querer envenenar o relacionamento dela com Jeremy com tudo o que disse que o noivo era.

_Preciso ligar para Jeremy_, pensou_. Pare com isso agora_.

Ainda assim sabia que só iria provocar uma discussão… Mitch Tyler iria escutar… E faria julgamentos silenciosos… Encorajando-a ainda mais… Fazendo-a desejar…

Não.

O melhor a fazer era ficar com ele. Se estava tão atraída por esse homem, e se a atração permanecesse forte ao longo da noite, então, talvez fosse melhor que não se casasse com Jeremy Haynes.

Kathryn olhou para o anel.

E o pior de tudo era que… desejava não estar usando aquele anel.

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Todo o corpo de Mitch era adrenalina. Lançara o desafio e estava tenso, esperando uma atitude de Kathryn. O olhar da senhorita Ledger continuava direcionado para o anel.

Tire isso, Mitch desejava. Se o cara não vai largar tudo para cuidar de você no momento em que precisa, não a merece.

Estava tentado a fazer uma besteira, a se oferecer para conversar com o homem, conscientizá-lo de que Kathryn corria perigo. Mas isso podia causar problemas e o momento era delicado. Ela não era burra. Explicara a situação de forma clara e objetiva. Cabia a ela decidir o que fazer. Se escolhesse ficar com ele… Bem, essa escolha seria reveladora.

— Não quero interferir nos negócios de Jeremy — disse.

O coração pulou de alegria quando Kathryn o olhou, devolvendo-lhe o desafio que exigia que ele cumprisse a promessa.

— Garante que ficarei segura…

Sentiu o corpo formigando. Não havia dúvida. Era um desafio sexual. Será que também se sentia atraída? Ergueu uma sombrancelha.

— Está me perguntando se sou um homem honrado? Se pode passar uma noite embaixo do meu teto sem que a incomode?

Sentiu as maçãs do rosto ficarem coradas, um sinal certo de que ele tocara no ponto fraco. Mitch sorriu, desejando saber o quanto Kathryn se sentia atraída, embora falasse para dissipar a inquietação dela.

— Você usa uma aliança, Kathryn. Vou respeitá-la.

O jeito zombeteiro com que falara a irritava a ponto de fazê-la aceitar se refugiar sob a segurança dele.

— Ok — respondeu após um longo suspiro. — Se não se importa, acho que o mais acertado é passar a noite com você.

— O melhor é que continue em minha casa amanhã também — tentou convencê-la. — Tire um dia de folga como se estivesse doente. Amanhã à noite, os seguranças deverão estar a postos e você retoma a sua vida.

— Tudo bem — concordou, os lindos olhos verdes brilhando e as bochechas coradas.

Vencera, Mitch pensou, exultante. A senhorita Ledger passara para o lado dele. E ainda não estava casada. Seu consentimento podia muito bem significar que estava interessada em saber mais a respeito dele, explorar o território. Dentro de alguns limites, o advogado se forçava a se lembrar disso. Ela ainda usava o anel de noivado.

Entretanto, o entusiasmo pela vida e todos os desafios se tornaram intensos. Enquanto esperava que Ric ligasse de Gundamurra, conduziu Kathryn através da cena proporcionada por Gary Chappel no escritório, aprendendo mais sobre como a senhorita Ledger se comportava em uma situação de crise. Muito fria e calma. Definitivamente, não era alguém para se convencer a fazer algo na pressa. Mesmo assim, não foi tão fria, Mitch pensou, feliz.

O relacionamento dela com Jeremy era sólido como uma rocha, ou ele podia balançá-lo um pouco? Será que, por orgulho, Kathryn insistia em não criar confusão, ou será que não podia contar com o noivo? Por mais que Mitch quisesse acreditar no segundo motivo, era claro que Kathryn não gostava de dar trabalho e optava por praticidade. Mitch Tyler representava segurança. Não era preciso incomodar o noivo. O perigo teria acabado quando Jeremy voltasse.

Apesar disso, Mitch não podia deixar de se sentir feliz por Kathryn ter escolhido passar a noite com ele. Um pensamento tomou conta do advogado: _Se eu fosse namorado dela, não gostaria nem um pouco dessa escolha_. Sim, ela brincava com fogo, e Mitch resolveu mexer as brasas do jeito que podia, observando como o vento soprava.

_Estou brincando com o fogo_, Kathryn pensou, sentindo-se cada vez mais inquieta pela decisão de evitar Jeremy hoje à noite e ir com Mitch Tyler. Parecia ser uma opção segura e sensata, mas não era. De alguma forma, o advogado estava fazendo com que ela perguntasse a si mesma sobre a sua vida, onde estava e por quê, e as respostas não pareciam mais tão certas.

Quando Ric Donato ligou, desviando a atenção de Mitch, ela disse a si mesma que poderia mudar de opinião. Embora estivesse sentada, escutando apenas uma parte da conversa, sentiu-se cativada pela forma como ele controlava a situação.

Não criticava as atitudes de Ric. Mitch demonstrava simpatia e compreensão. E a estratégia que planejou para envolver Victor Chappel, como um homem poderoso que reprimia o filho, parecia ser boa.

Assim como a ameaça de publicidade negativa que acompanharia a ação legal se a restrição não fosse aceita. Estava impressionada pelo tom de voz gentil que ele usou, um tanto hesitante, ao mencionar…

— Patrick disse… É a sua Lara… dos velhos tempos.

Dos velhos tempos… Kathryn desejava saber que história era aquela, qual a ligação entre esses homens e Lara, o carinho que Ric cultivava há tanto tempo por essa mulher e a empatia de todos com relação a esse sentimento.

A conversa passou a girar em torno da segurança de Kathryn com Mitch, relatando que o noivo dela estava longe e que a senhorita Ledger passaria a noite com o advogado. Ric falou com a assistente e ela prometeu que faria o planejado. Tarde demais para recuar. Estava envolvida na história e precisava prosseguir.

Ouvir Mitch arrancando a informação que precisava sobre Lara era outra experiência fascinante, uma mente perspicaz trabalhando conforme a lei, ainda que o interrogatório tenha sido amigável. Kathryn não tinha certeza se ele agia de forma inteligente ou sincera, mas era impossível não se impressionar com a sensibilidade que o advogado demonstrava em relação aos sentimentos dos outros, um jeito humano num campo dominado pelo ego.

Por outro lado, tinha certeza de que ele jogava para ganhar. Era inimaginável que não ganhasse, uma força ignorando qualquer oposição. Se a representasse no tribunal, confiaria na habilidade dele para ganhar não importa o que fosse preciso. Mas essa era a vida profissional do senhor Tyler. E como seria a vida particular?

Certamente, não vivia com uma mulher, se assim o fosse não teria lhe oferecido um quarto para passar a noite em sua casa. Tinha uma irmã casada e, pelo jeito, se davam bem. Sem atritos na família, ao contrário dos Haynes, que se atacavam numa intensa competição.

Não gostava do hábito de se menosprezarem. Vencer significava muito para eles. Embora isso fizesse com que se tornassem o número um, no campo de trabalho escolhido, o que era admirável. E como a mãe dissera, Jeremy seria um bom marido, não lhe deixando faltar nada.

Conseguira sucesso no banco em que trabalhava, dirigia uma BMW Roadster, vestia roupas de grife, e a cobertura em Pyrmount era chique. Se o próximo passo na carreira — tornar-se sócio de uma conceituada companhia financeira — desse certo, assegurara a Kathryn que estariam prontos para viver sem preocupações.

Exceto… Mitch Tyler fizera com que ela se perguntasse o quanto Jeremy se importava com a noiva. Justificara, mentalmente, as prioridades dele, ainda assim o coração se sentia dividido.

Analisando o relacionamento dos dois, não tinha sido ela a responsável por todos os ajustes?

Vinha de uma família amorosa e era natural para ela dar o que precisava, criar e manter uma atmosfera feliz. Mas se precisasse de alguma coisa, que se chocasse com a ambição de Jeremy, o desejo de ser o número um… Será que largaria tudo para ajudá-la em um momento ruim, assim como Ric fez por Lara?

Aqui estava ela, junto de Mitch, porque não quis testar Jeremy. Porque… O coração dizia que o noivo falharia. Ao passo que a intuição lhe afirmava que Mitch não. Era parecido com Ric nesse aspecto. Carinho e paixão. Carinho que não conhecia limites. E Kathryn se viu querendo ser o objeto de tanto carinho.

— Com fome? — Mitch perguntou, enquanto esperava, ao lado do aparelho de fax, pela autorização escrita de Lara para que a representasse legalmente.

Kathryn olhou o relógio. Quase sete horas. O tempo passou rápido.

— Estou bem — disse. — Como vai ser o jantar?

— Tenho bifes na geladeira. Basta fritar. Não demora muito.

— Você cozinha?

— Você não? — perguntou.

— Cozinho, mas… Obviamente você trabalha muito. Pensei que… — Seria como Jeremy, que prefere comer fora. Entretanto, nessas circunstâncias, ir a um restaurante não era boa idéia. Não era tão seguro quanto um jantar particular… Somente os dois… Sozinhos.

Kathryn respirou fundo, tentando conter a sensação desconfortável de estar sendo desleal com Jeremy. Não dava para negar que Mitch era diferente, mas não podia comparar. Não podia ficar excitada pela possibilidade de passar a noite com esse homem incrível.

— Gosto de cozinhar — continuou. — É relaxante. E gosto de ir para casa depois de um longo dia de trabalho. — Sorriu. — Acredite. Cozinho bem. Deixarei você ajudar se quiser.

— Ok. — Ela sorriu de volta, encantada com a idéia de prepararem uma refeição. Não havia nada demais, concluiu. Nada que Jeremy pudesse criticar.

O fax chegou. Mitch o arquivou, depois pediu ao mensageiro que despachasse a foto acompanhada de um pedido para um encontro com Victor Chappel. Satisfeito por ter iniciado algo que esperava terminasse bem, chamou um táxi e, ao deixar o escritório, o carro já os esperava.

Manteve a porta do carona aberta até que ela se acomodasse. A pulsação de Kathryn acelerou quando os dois passaram a dividir o mesmo espaço. Era um homem grande, presença marcante, e charmoso o suficiente para acabar com a tranqüilidade dela. Nervosa, se atrapalhou com o cinto de segurança, incapaz de colocá-lo corretamente.

— Deixe-me — murmurou, se debruçando para ajudar.

Desajeitada, deixou que o advogado a ajudasse e, assim que os rostos ficaram perto um do outro, sentiu um cheiro sedutor de uma colônia masculina. Notou um pouco de pêlo no queixo de Mitch, e pensou que o peito também era peludo. Seria um pêlo grosso como o cabelo e as sombrancelhas?

— Pronto. O cinto está amarrado — disse com um sorriso que irradiava prazer pelo simples fato de protegê-la.

Ou seria mais do que isso? O coração dela batia acelerado.

— Obrigada. — Teve que se esforçar para que as palavras saíssem. Não passavam de um sussurro.

— De nada — disse, uma resposta que qualquer um daria. Ainda assim, de alguma forma, parecia significar que era bem-vinda. E isso fazia com que Kathryn também sentisse um forte desejo de estar ali. O que tentava dizer a si mesma que era loucura. Os dois se encontraram hoje pela primeira vez. E ela estava comprometida a passar o resto da vida com Jeremy!

Mitch se forçou a ficar quieto no banco antes que fizesse algo imperdoável e beijasse aqueles lábios atraentes. Dissera que ela poderia confiar nele, de que não tentaria nenhum contato íntimo. Era melhor não tocá-la. Ou até chegar muito perto. Tinha que manter a tentação longe, se concentrar nas estratégias. Embora não quisesse jogar com ela. Queria… mergulhar na alma de Kathryn Ledger.

— Qual o nome do seu noivo? — perguntou, uma ponta de ciúmes o incitava a querer saber mais sobre o rival. — Jeremy…?

— Haynes.

Mitch nunca ouvira falar.

— Onde moram?

— Pyrmont. Em um apartamento com vista para o porto.

O rapaz tinha dinheiro. Era de se esperar. Kathryn "voava alto", dirigindo a empresa de Ric, quando ele estava fora.

— De fato, o edifício tem segurança — acrescentou. — É preciso um cartão para entrar no elevador. Se me levasse para casa…

— Não. — Lançou-lhe um olhar autoritário. — Não é uma boa idéia ficar sozinha.

Estava novamente entretida com o anel de noivado. Mitch amaldiçoava a si mesmo por tê-la lembrado do homem com quem se casaria.

— Prometi a Ric que cuidaria de você — convenceu-a.

Ela balançou a cabeça e suspirou, concordando, arrependida.

— E eu prometi que iria com você.

— É tanto sofrimento assim? — zombou. A expressão era de desgosto.

— Me desculpe. Acho que fui indelicada. É muita gentileza me oferecer hospitalidade em sua casa.

— Não se trata de gentileza, Kathryn — retrucou.

— Sei. — Olhou-o com ironia. — Seria mais fácil se você fosse mais…

— Mais o quê? Vou tentar ser mais amável — prometeu, numa tentativa de acabar com tanta cerimônia.

— Mais velho, como se fosse meu pai, inconveniente ou detestável — disparou, irritada.

O coração dele se enchia de alegria. Admitia uma atração. Não havia dúvida. Um sorriso malicioso brotou no rosto de Mitch.

— Posso ser detestável se isso ajudar a se sentir melhor.

Ela riu, nervosa.

— Não acho que o jogo funcione. De fato… — O olhar demonstrava curiosidade. — …Gostaria que me falasse sobre a sua vida. Família. Mencionou uma irmã casada.

_Quer me conhecer._

Normalmente, Mitch não falava sobre a sua vida. Quem ele era agora, um advogado que estava construindo uma reputação formidável a cada caso, parecia suficiente para a maioria das pessoas. Se não fosse, se limitava a não dizer nada. Mas com Kathryn era diferente. Tinha apenas essa noite para criar um vínculo, que esperava ser suficiente para atrapalhar a relação dela com o noivo.

Então, contou sobre Jenny, como ficou responsável por cuidar da mãe paralítica depois que o pai os abandonou, como conseguiram viver com a pensão do serviço social que era aumentada com os trabalhos manuais feitos pela mãe e com o que Mitch ganhava entregando jornais e lavando carros, qualquer trabalho depois da escola. Quando ficou mais velho, passou a dar aulas, ganhava mais.

Tinham sido uma família pequena e unida. Jenny estudou enfermagem e casou com um médico que tinha um consultório em Gosford, na costa central. A mãe morrera devido a um derrame cerebral logo depois do casamento da filha, há seis anos. Jenny tinha um casal, duas crianças lindas.

Não mencionou o estupro nem a agressão que o levaram a Gundamurra. Eram assuntos particulares. Nenhum dos dois falava sobre esses fatos. Jenny superara o trauma, era feliz, e Mitch estava contente por ver a irmã bem. Embora nunca esquecera o que aconteceu. Um dia talvez contasse a Kathryn… se chegassem a essa intimidade.

O táxi parou em frente à casa de Mitch. Woollahra era um bairro antigo, estava na moda agora devido à proximidade do centro da cidade, com a maior parte das casas construídas em série, assim como em Surry Hills, onde passou a infância, um bairro considerado favela devido aos aluguéis baratos. Embora também houvesse se transformado, pela mesma razão, perto do Distrito Empresarial Central com as mudanças que incrementaram o mercado imobiliário.

Pagou a corrida, saiu do táxi e olhou para casa enquanto rodeava o carro para abrir a porta do carona para Kathryn. Não era um apartamento chique com vista para o porto. Não tinha nenhuma vista, exceto para a rua arborizada e para o pequeno pátio nos fundos. Mas a casa lhe trazia satisfação, talvez uma necessidade de ter raízes em algo antigo e duradouro.

Desejava saber o que Kathryn pensaria sobre a casa.

Desejava saber o que pensara quando lhe contou sobre o passado da família.

E admitia… pela primeira vez… que se sentia vulnerável. Não fisicamente, mas no coração… o lugar mais importante.

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Enquanto Mitch a conduzia ao portão da frente, Kathryn olhou para a casa, tentando se distrair.

O lar do senhor Tyler era outra expressão da sua personalidade, e ela não podia mais negar que estava interessada no advogado. Mas tudo bem, disse a si mesma, desde que a atração não ultrapasse o limite que deveria ser mantido.

Esse encontro era diferente. Talvez, a forma como reagia a Mitch tivesse um colorido distinto.

A casa, de dois andares, era pintada de azul-escuro com remate branco. O pórtico e a varanda eram decorados com trançados de ferro na cor branca. Era uma rua típica de classe média alta, as árvores ao longo da calçada proporcionavam uma atmosfera calma.

Sabia que as casas naquela área, depois da reforma do bairro, eram muito caras. Mitch progredira muito desde a época quando entregava jornais. Sempre por conta própria. Sem nenhuma ajuda. Entretanto, devia haver muito amor e carinho naquela pequena família. Gente boa, a mãe diria, aprovando. Ao passo que Kathryn sabia muito bem que os pais eram reticentes com relação à família de Jeremy.

Pare de comparar, ordenava a si mesma. Mesmo assim era impossível não fazer isso. Mitch lhe mostrou a casa e ela gostou do lugar. A sala de estar ocupava quase todo o andar térreo, mas o ambiente era acolhedor e elegante. Sem cores fortes, e móveis ultramodernos.

Os assoalhos, de madeira marrom-avermelhada, estavam encerados e as paredes eram brancas, sem contar com a maravilhosa lareira em pedra, na sala de estar. Sofás de couro marrom ladeavam a lareira e a televisão estava na parede oposta, no meio, rodeada de prateleiras.

A sala de jantar era em mogno com estofamento vermelho-escuro, e as almofadas espalhadas pelos sofás eram da mesma cor, que também se repetia nas bordas dos tapetes em tom bege. Na mesinha de centro havia um bonito jogo de xadrez esculpido em ônix preto e branco.

— Você joga? — perguntou, desejando saber se era somente um artigo decorativo.

Os olhos azuis se encheram de alegria.

— Serve para ocupar o tempo quando estou sozinho. Jogo por dois na falta de um parceiro à altura.

— Vamos jogar uma partida depois — ofereceu, vendo no xadrez uma forma segura de ocupar a noite.

— Você joga? — Ele parecia encantado.

— Meu pai me ensinou — abriu um largo sorriso — na falta de um parceiro à altura.

Ele riu.

— Costuma jogar?

— Só quando fico sozinha em casa. Jeremy não joga… — Parou antes de dizer que ele não tinha paciência para jogar xadrez, consciente de que isso pareceria uma crítica, o que não era justo.

Jeremy trabalhava muito. Preferia atividades sociais nas horas vagas.

— Podia me contar sobre a sua família enquanto preparamos o jantar — Mitch convidou, com doçura, conduzindo-a à cozinha. A lavanderia e o banheiro do primeiro andar ficavam adiante, no anexo construído nos fundos da casa.

A cozinha era branca, com exceção dos bancos de granito marrom avermelhados, muito mais convidativos do que o aço inoxidável, frio e inexpressivo, que Jeremy preferia porque era moderno e mais caro. De novo, Kathryn tentou se livrar do pensamento em tom de crítica, dizendo a si mesma que deveria apreciar a escolha de Jeremy. De fato, deveria se sentir agradecida,

— Vinho tinto? Ou prefere branco? — Mitch perguntou, tirando o terno e a gravata, e dobrando as mangas da camisa enquanto se preparava para cozinhar.

— Tinto, se vamos comer carne — respondeu, antes de se dar conta de que não era prudente beber nada alcoólico.

Era uma ocasião na qual não podia deixar a inibição de lado, principalmente com Mitch sendo menos formal e se tornando mais sedutor, um bumbum durinho, braços musculosos, peito largo, o cabelo preto à mostra no decote em V da camisa aberta. Ainda assim, um copo de vinho não deveria lhe subir à cabeça e não havia problema em ser um pouquinho sociável.

— Se quiser subir e se refrescar enquanto eu abro essa garrafa e arrumo tudo, o quarto de hóspedes é nessa direção, em cima da cozinha — sugeriu.

Era uma boa forma de diminuir qualquer tensão relacionada a entrar no quarto, e Kathryn logo aproveitou a oportunidade para escapar daquele homem tão atraente. Precisava tomar as rédeas da situação.

— Obrigada. Não vou demorar.

— Demore o que precisar. Não há pressa.

As escadas eram atrás da sala de jantar, os degraus acarpetados na cor verde-azulada, um tapete que se estendia pelo corredor e pelo quarto que ela ocuparia. Kathryn ficou surpresa ao encontrar uma cama tamanho king-size coberta por uma maravilhosa colcha de lã, repleta de quadrados coloridos com borda preta. Era uma linda colcha de retalhos, muito bem trabalhada.

E nas paredes havia tapeçarias emolduradas, desenhos de pinturas famosas, a melhor, na opinião dela, uma gloriosa cena de ninféia, sem dúvida uma obra de Monet.

Devia ser um dos trabalhos da mãe dele, sentada em uma cadeira de rodas o dia inteiro, se mantendo ocupada, vendendo o que podia para lojas especializadas em artesanato. Claro que nem tudo foi vendido, ou talvez esses itens tenham sido confeccionados depois, quando já não havia mais necessidade de vender o que era produzido. Kathryn gostava ainda mais de Mitch por ter ficado com as tapeçarias, usando-as na decoração do quarto em que a irmã ficava quando vinha a Sidney.

Laços de família…

Havia sentimento. Kathryn logo entrou no banheiro, bem mais impessoal, quase todo branco com fileiras de azulejos com detalhes verde-azulados e toalhas da mesma cor. Mirou-se no espelho acima da cômoda e perguntou a si mesma o que Mitch vira nela. Será que era o tipo de mulher que o atraía? Se fosse livre… Será que ele…?

Um tremor de culpa parou com esse pensamento traiçoeiro. Estava noiva. Jeremy e ela estavam juntos há mais de um ano. O relacionamento não era perfeito, mas o de quem era? No final das contas, o saldo era melhor do que muitos outros por aí, não era? Jogar tudo fora por causa de um encontro casual…

Ergueu a mão esquerda, ficou observando o anel de diamante no terceiro dedo e, mais uma vez, desejou que a jóia não estivesse ali. Será que isso significava que o noivado era um erro? Ou era somente uma impressão passageira, um momento da vida que estava fora de ordem? Se tirasse o anel, iria sinalizar a Mitch que… Não! Isso era loucura. Muito rápido. Com certeza, lamentaria isso amanhã.

Além disso, a noite com Mitch mal tinha começado. Essa atração inicial podia desaparecer.

Kathryn parecia mais relaxada quando desceu, feliz por sentar do outro lado da bancada da cozinha e cortar os legumes que o dono da casa deixara que preparasse. Mitch trabalhara rápido. Arrumou a mesa de jantar com um jogo de toalhas americanas, talheres, uma tigela e vários molhos, colocando uma panela d'água no fogão, pronta para cozinhar em dois minutos o macarrão que acompanharia os bifes fritos. Agora, podia focar a atenção nela, encorajando-a a falar sobre si mesma e sobre a família.

Entretanto, primeiro, Kathryn perguntou se ele tinha se encarregado da obra de restauração da casa.

— Com a ajuda de um arquiteto — respondeu.

— E a decoração foi feita por você também?

— Sim — respondeu.

Kathryn balançou a cabeça, concordando, embora imaginasse que tudo fosse autoria do senhor Tyler. Por sua vez, o advogado desejava saber o que ela pensava a respeito da casa. Antiquada?

Harriet tentara se livrar da colcha e das tapeçarias feitas pela mãe dele, dando-as à irmã Jenny, mas Mitch não deixara.

— O tapete do quarto de hóspedes é fabuloso.

Sorriu, aliviado por Kathryn ter gostado.

— Foi minha mãe quem fez.

— E as tapeçarias também são dela? — perguntou, admirada.

Balançou a cabeça, concordando.

— Adorava fazer essas peças.

— Aposto que sentia uma enorme satisfação. Assim como a minha mãe com as peças de barro, criando alguma coisa linda com as próprias mãos.

Era natural perguntar sobre a família dela. Falava dos pais com grande admiração. O pai era diretor de uma escola primária, a mãe era professora de arte, e moravam em Gosford, na costa central. Perto de onde Jenny morava, Mitch pensou.

— Papai é um professor nato — continuou. — Não é muito bom em administração, mas dirige uma boa escola. Acredito que é uma façanha louvável, todas as crianças gostam dele e o respeitam.

— Um diretor pode edificar ou destruir uma escola — Mitch comentou, lembrando de um, na infância, que nunca tomou nenhuma atitude contra os garotos que provocavam os outros. — Acho que um bom diretor é aquele que ajuda a todos os que estão sob os seus cuidados.

O rosto dela ganhou um brilho de prazer.

— Concordo. Papai recebe tantas cartas lindas de ex-alunos e pais. Ele ajudou muita gente.

Conversaram amigavelmente enquanto a comida era preparada, colocada nos pratos e levada para a sala de jantar. Mitch voltou a encher os copos de vinho. Kathryn hesitava em aceitar mais vinho, mas deixou que ele colocasse, decidindo que talvez não tivesse que beber.

Foi interessante saber que se graduara como artista gráfica, tivera vários empregos na área de propaganda e marketing. Então, começara a escalada em direção à gerência, controlando contas publicitárias antes de chegar à posição que ocupava, atualmente, na empresa de Ric.

Claro que o chefe confiava no poder de decisão da senhorita Ledger.

Mitch apreciava a companhia dela. Gostava de ouvi-la, vê-la, e nada o perturbava… exceto o anel de diamante que indicava que a senhorita Ledger pertencia a outro homem. Cada vez mais, sentia que devia haver algo errado. Ou será que chegara tarde demais para mudar o que já estava decidido?

Kathryn falava sobre os dois irmãos mais novos, um era piloto, o outro excursionava pelo estrangeiro, descobrindo o mundo. Será que gostavam do homem que a irmã escolhera para casar? Acreditavam que ela seria feliz?

Mitch queria fazer essas perguntas, mas sabia que pareceriam muito pessoais, críticas. Os adoráveis olhos verdes de Kathryn faiscavam alegria mediante a harmonia estabelecida entre os dois. Quantas pessoas compreendiam isso?

O intenso devaneio foi interrompido pelo barulho da porta da frente se abrindo. Mitch ficou em sentido de alerta, apagando tudo da mente a não ser os sinais de perigo. Logo se levantou, sobressaltado, se virando para encontrar…

— Mitch…?

Harriet! Chamando-o do pequeno vestíbulo que conduzia à sala de estar. Harriet… usando a chave que deveria ter devolvido! O advogado cerrou os dentes assim que percebeu o olhar de Kathryn, repleto de dúvidas. De todas as pessoas no mundo, Harriet era a última que ele queria que perturbasse o momento desfrutado com a mulher que desejava.

Nem a ex-namorada tinha o direito de entrar sem ser convidada!

O medo que sufocou o coração de Kathryn, assim que Mitch se levantou da cadeira, diminuiu quando ouviu a voz da mulher. Não era Gary Chappel entrando na casa, vindo atrás dela. Era alguém com uma chave. Uma visita surpresa da irmã?

No entanto, Mitch permanecia tenso, e a raiva que emitia era tão forte que Kathryn teve vontade de se encolher tamanho o embaraço que sentia. Desviou o olhar e sentiu um vazio no peito quando a mulher em questão apareceu, confiante, na sala de estar. Usava uma saia preta justa, sensual, com um top de alças finas, e carregava uma garrafa de champagne e uma caixa grande de morangos frescos.

— Mitch, querido — um sorriso brilhante aparecia ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos, repletos de desejo, encontravam os dele — que vitória impressionante. Achei que uma comemoração seria válida.

Ela era alta, loura e bonita, confiante de que sua presença era bem-vinda. Particularmente, com relação a Mitch, uma vez que tinha a chave da casa. Kathryn desejava um buraco para se esconder.

— Pois pensou errado — veio a resposta seca, cortante, assustando Kathryn, que voltou a olhar para o advogado. Estava furioso, o maxilar se sobressaía, as sobrancelhas pretas abaixadas. — Mais uma vez, adeus, Harriet.

Ao invés de ficar pasma e aceitar, assim como Kathryn ficaria, Harriet caminhou em direção a ele com a cabeça erguida, como se fosse lutar, enquanto o olhar mirava Kathryn.

— Então… Já tem companhia. Onde estão as boas maneiras? — zombou. — O mínimo que pode fazer é nos apresentar.

Estava longe da porta, de forma que Mitch não podia forçá-la a se retirar sem maltratá-la.

Impediu que a jovem continuasse entrando e estendeu a mão, ordenando.

— Me dê a chave, Harriet. Não tem mais direito a essa chave.

— Oh, pelo amor de Deus! — falou, impaciente. — Dá para ser civilizado?

A resposta foi puro gelo.

— Não aprecio que entrem na minha casa sem permissão.

— Principalmente, quando está começando um novo relacionamento — disse, com raiva. O olhar fuzilava Kathryn. — Não me lembro de ter visto você antes. Não nos altos escalões dos círculos jurídicos.

Mitch ignorou o comentário arrogante.

— A chave, Harriet — insistiu, implacável.

O olhar de Harriet era de desprezo.

— Você me desaponta, Mitch. Pensei que gostava de competir.

— Escolho o lado em que vou ficar — afirmou, com raiva. — Não vou ficar do seu lado.

— Então, se vinga pegando o primeiro rabo-de-saia que encontra?

— Chega! Quero que vá embora.

— Ela não chega nem aos meus pés — Harriet zombou.

— Sua arrogância não tem nenhum fundamento, e isso não vai levá-la a nada. De fato, só piora as coisas. Por favor… Me dê a chave e vá embora.

— Minhas mãos estão cheias de presentes.

— Pretextos para conseguir o que quer — interveio, irritado, pegando tanto a garrafa quanto a caixa que estavam nas mãos dela, colocando a garrafa embaixo do braço de forma que ainda assim podia estender a palma da mão. — Agora as mãos estão livres.

Ela deu um passo para trás e Kathryn ficou mais nervosa, prevendo um tapa violento. Mitch permaneceu imóvel como uma rocha, emanando uma força que intimidaria muita gente. Não podia ver a expressão do advogado, mas Harriet, por segundos, pensou em bater nele.

Redirecionou as mãos para a pequena bolsa pendurada no ombro, abrindo-a, submetendo-se à ordem que deveria ser obedecida.

— Sem segunda chance, Mitch? — perguntou, rancorosa.

— Como você comentou hoje mais cedo, não tenho meio-termo.

— Você julga de forma cruel.

— Você escolheu uma cama diferente, Harriet. Não espere nunca mais voltar para a minha. Não há chave que lhe dê acesso.

— Vai se arrepender. — Parecia uma ameaça.

— Duvido — disse. — Mesmo que durma com os juizes da corte, todos vão continuar tendo que seguir a lei.

A advogada jogou a chave na mão de Mitch.

— Vai dar a ela agora? — Harriet olhou Kathryn com desprezo.

— Tenha compostura, Harriet. Não gostaria de perder o pouco de respeito que ainda tenho por você.

Olhou furiosa para Mitch, mas não teve abertura para atacá-lo.

Odiava perder. Deu as costas a ambos, e foi em direção à porta da frente. Mitch a seguiu para ter certeza de que a advogada ia embora, e os dois não corriam mais o risco de nenhuma outra invasão inoportuna.

Kathryn permaneceu sentada à mesa de jantar, atônita com o que presenciara. Não havia dúvida de que Harriet e Mitch tinham sido namorados. O fato de ela ter uma chave indicava um alto grau de intimidade e confiança que havia sido quebrado. Harriet dormira com um juiz.

Um erro que ela lamentava?

Um erro que Mitch nunca perdoaria.

Um homem honrado… desonrado por infidelidade.

E muito chateado com isso.

Magoado.

Kathryn balançou a cabeça, que imprudência ao pensar que a atração que sentira tivesse sido mútua. Como Mitch podia desejá-la quando era tão diferente da mulher que dividira a cama com ele? Ninguém diria que Kathryn era bela. Mimosa seria a palavra apropriada. E mimosa não servia quando um homem podia ter Harriet dividindo o mesmo mundo.

A visita inesperada, que despertou raiva e constrangimento, era a prova suficiente de que ele ainda estava preso à colega, apesar da decisão de terminar o relacionamento. Era ridículo sentir medo por ter que passar a noite ali. A culpa era dela por tê-lo achado tão atraente. Era um erro, as emoções deveriam estar voltadas para Jeremy.

Kathryn mexeu no anel, lembrando de que prometera fidelidade, uma promessa que manteria.

Foi uma boa idéia Harriet ter vindo, impedindo-a de cometer um grande erro. Deveria se sentir grata, mas não conseguia. O prazer de estar na companhia de Mitch desaparecera, e ela se sentia… vazia.

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Mitch não sentiu satisfação em expulsar Harriet. Não adiantava trancar a porta depois da casa arrombada. O mal estava feito. A harmonia estabelecida desaparecera mediante a presunção arrogante de Harriet de que podia seduzi-lo a continuar o relacionamento.

Ao voltar, Mitch viu Kathryn brincando com o anel e, logo, deduziu onde os pensamentos dela estavam, de volta a Jeremy, e sabia que seria difícil retomar qualquer avanço. O jeito homem das cavernas, utilizado no primeiro encontro, queria erguê-la e fazer parte de seus pensamentos com um beijo para tirar o rival do caminho.

Mas Kathryn lutaria contra. Perderia a confiança.

Era uma iniciativa inútil que iria condená-lo e anular qualquer chance. Sabia disso. Precisou se controlar para impedir um ato impensado, sufocar o desejo que o queimava por dentro, e forçar a si mesmo a dar uma explicação sensata ao que acontecera.

— Lamento que tenha presenciado o que não deveria, Kathryn — disse, tentando disfarçar a enorme frustração.

Ela respirou fundo, mostrando determinação no olhar. Não havia vitalidade, olhos verdes sombrios, vazios, que não deixaram dúvida sobre a íntima renúncia.

— Não deveria estar aqui — constatou, numa expressão de desgosto e ironia.

— Está aqui por uma boa razão — respondeu, enfático. — E posso acrescentar que não apresentei você a Harriet pela mesma razão. É melhor que não saiba o seu nome, nem qual a relação com Chappel.

— Claro — murmurou, concordando, como se Mitch acabasse de confirmar o lugar que Kathryn ocupava na vida dele — estritamente profissional.

O advogado queria gritar que não era isso. Sentiu o rosto queimar.

— Lamento se atrapalhei alguma… possível reconciliação.

Mitch explodiu de raiva. A senhorita Ledger imaginou que ele queria Harriet de volta.

— Kathryn, se descobrisse que o seu noivo a traiu para ganhar vantagem profissional, mesmo assim, ainda ia querer ficar com ele?

Muita raiva. Podia vê-la se preparando para responder.

— Não. — Ergueu um olhar de dor, compaixão, que irritou Mitch. Não queria compaixão. — Não se justifica uma traição — acrescentou.

Não queria que ela traísse Jeremy. Queria que terminasse o noivado, mas via pouca chance disso acontecer agora.

— Caso encerrado — decidiu. — Prefiro a sua companhia à dela.

Essa afirmação resultou num sorrisinho irônico.

— Você é muito gentil. — Kathryn ergueu a guarda, e Mitch não sabia como ultrapassá-la.

— Gentileza não conta — afirmou. — É um prazer estar com você. Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Falei muito de mim. Imagino que… sendo um advogado… você é muito bom em encorajar as pessoas a falarem.

— Queria saber… assim como você queria saber sobre mim, Kathryn — disparou, derrubando a barreira erguida.

— Sim. Bem, o tempo passou e acredito que não vamos nos encontrar novamente. Não importa o que digamos.

Empurrou a cadeira para trás e se levantou.

— Melhor limpar a mesa. E lavar a louça.

Estava na defensiva. Não ia beber mais vinho.

Mitch recolheu os copos e os condimentos enquanto ela pegou os pratos e os talheres.

— Vou fazer café — disse, enquanto se encaminhavam para a cozinha. A necessidade de prolongar a noite era imperativa. — Não vejo a hora de jogarmos xadrez — acrescentou assim que percebeu que ela pretendia recusar o café.

— Oh! — Franziu as sobrancelhas como se tivesse esquecido da oferta que fizera e agora se sentia encurralada.

— O que gosta de jogar? Preto ou branco? — perguntou.

Kathryn lembrou do que Mitch dissera sobre o xadrez, como uma forma de passar o tempo, amenizar a solidão. Se fosse para o quarto de hóspedes agora, o deixaria remoendo a desagradável cena com Harriet… sozinho com tristes lembranças. Não era uma forma gentil de retribuir o cuidado, a preocupação com a segurança dela.

O desconforto que sentia era culpa própria. Mitch se esforçara para que se sentisse à vontade. Ia parecer que estava lhe virando as costas. E não havia nada de errado em jogar xadrez. Estariam concentrados no jogo.

Preto ou branco, perguntara.

— Vamos ser justos e decidir no cara ou coroa — sugeriu.

— Você é minha convidada — objetou, aliviado. — Não quero ganhar vantagem.

Deu uma piscadela com ar de provocação.

— Confiante de que vai ganhar? — Ergueu o queixo, orgulhosa. — Devo avisá-lo de que fui campeã de xadrez na escola.

Ele riu.

— Eu também fui.

Olhou-o desconfiada enquanto enxaguava os pratos.

— Não me diga que é um Grande Mestre.

— Ok. Não vou dizer nada.

Mitch continuava sorrindo enquanto preparava o café. Kathryn decidiu que não importava se o advogado era melhor do que ela. O jogo era somente uma forma dos dois manterem as mentes distraídas. Ele precisava vencer, uma vez que perdera no amor, porque a bela Harriet encontrara alguém mais atraente…

Mitch dissera que havia sido ambição. Será que Jeremy colocaria a ambição à frente da fidelidade?

Ter sucesso na carreira significava muito. Jeremy era competitivo, mas não dera nenhuma razão para acreditar que poderia traí-la. Estava inquieta por questionar o relacionamento. Era melhor parar.

Depois de lavar e secar os pratos e os talheres, voltou para o outro lado da bancada da cozinha, enquanto o café estava sendo feito, colocando uma distância confortável entre ela e Mitch. Era difícil ignorar o enorme magnetismo e o silêncio aumentava a irritação.

— Falando em ganhar, como foi a vitória hoje? — perguntou. Logo percebeu que não tivera tato, cometera uma gafe, lembrando-o da desculpa de Harriet em trazer champagne e morangos para comemorar.

— O caso dos Barrington. — Preparava uma bandeja com as xícaras e um prato com biscoitos de chocolate quando lançou um olhar sarcástico. — Se arrancar um acordo decente de um coração de pedra puder ser considerado vitória….

Kathryn sabia do que falava. A disputa da família Barrington tinha sido um escândalo, largamente reportado na mídia, o filho cometera suicídio, a nora culpava a família e pedia uma compensação.

— Achei que estivesse do lado mais fraco.

Concordou.

— Harriet representou a família.

— Oh! — Kathryn ficou confusa. Por que Harriet queria celebrar a vitória dele se…? — Não se importava em perder?

Sorriu, zombeteiro.

— Harriet detesta perder qualquer coisa. Até a mim.

_Principalmente você_, Kathryn pensou. Era óbvio que a bela advogada tentara ser justa para recuperar o apoio dele. O que confirmava a dúvida…

— Compreendo que se sinta responsável por mim, por causa de Ric, mas se eu não estivesse aqui…

— Não faria a menor diferença. — Os olhos azuis faíscaram. — Pare de se preocupar com isso.

Não tinha certeza. Afinal de contas, só essa noite pedira a Harriet que devolvesse a chave. Por que o descuido se estava decidido a não reatar o namoro? A entrada intempestiva dela poderia ter funcionado se Mitch não estivesse ocupado com o assunto de Ric, medidas emergenciais em resposta ao apelo do amigo.

Embora sintonizasse a linha de pensamento de Kathryn, disse.

— Harriet sabia que não podia usar a chave, que era uma invasão, mas ela é assim. Sempre arrisca tudo. Teria pedido a chave de volta antes disso, exceto — a fisionomia demonstrava repugnância — pelo fato de estarmos em lados opostos nesse caso. Não queria problemas pessoais com Harriet uma vez que estávamos em um conflito profissional. Não parecia apropriado insistir na devolução da chave.

O tom objetivo e o orgulho inflexível que transparecia no semblante do advogado disseram a Kathryn para não pensar nesse motivo. Era estupidez. Mitch deveria estar sofrendo, e ela estava ali, colocando a faca na ferida, somente para satisfazer a própria curiosidade com relação aos sentimentos dele por outra mulher.

Qual o propósito?

Não era porque o queria para si mesma. Tinha Jeremy.

O café estava nas xícaras. Mitch carregou a bandeja até a sala de estar e Kathryn o seguiu, aliviada, porque os dois podiam agora sentar e jogar xadrez sem conversas. O silêncio seria natural. Poderia se concentrar no jogo. Relaxar. Parar de perguntar o que seria…

Mitch não conseguia se concentrar no xadrez. Ponderou se deveria dizer a Kathryn que conhecê-la tinha lhe feito ver que na relação anterior com Harriet faltara a atração instintiva, o poder para comovê-lo. Conseguiria se manter à distância? Chegariam a um acordo, ou a senhorita Ledger ficaria sem jeito?

As mãos de Mitch moviam as peças do xadrez numa automática resposta defensiva. Antes que a visse vindo, ela já dera o xeque-mate.

— Fui pego de surpresa — murmurou, se depreciando ao admitir o fim do jogo.

Os olhos dela brilhavam de prazer devido à vitória e ao desafio fácil.

— Acho que me subestimou.

— Não farei isso da próxima vez — advertiu, o coração se enchendo de alegria ao sentir que estavam ligados. Kathryn tinha que sentir isso também. Não podia ser somente da parte dele.

Mas abaixou os olhos enquanto preparava o tabuleiro para um novo jogo, determinada a impedir qualquer coisa de natureza pessoal.

— Gostaria de jogar com as peças brancas dessa vez? — perguntou, tentando ser justa.

— Não. Estou bem com as peças pretas. Gosto de vir de trás.

Ergueu o olhar, satisfeita.

— Faz a vitória ficar mais doce?

— É o que desejo — disse.

Por um momento, Kathryn sorriu, e o coração de Mitch bateu com prazer no instante da disputa que deveria ser atração mútua positiva. Durou pouco para se considerar vitorioso. Logo, ela estava concentrada no tabuleiro, escolhendo um peão para avançar, e impedindo qualquer pergunta além da área permitida.

O advogado se forçou a se concentrar no jogo. Não ganhou. Também não perdeu. Os dois empataram. Insistiu num terceiro jogo, só para mantê-la perto, embora soubesse que nada mudaria. Era fiel ao noivo.

Mitch ganhou dessa vez, e ela usou a vitória como desculpa para se retirar com igualdade de honra, alegando cansaço e agradecendo o jogo.

— Somos uma boa dupla — não resistiu.

— Gostei muito — concordou. — Sobre amanhã, Mitch…

— Vou sair cedo — interrompeu-a, sabendo que Kathryn evitaria tomar café da manhã com ele. — Sinta-se em casa. Ligarei e direi o resultado do encontro com os Chappels.

— Se for positivo, poderei voltar ao trabalho, pegar meu carro… — Estava ansiosa para ficar longe de Mitch.

— Não! — interrompeu-a, enfático. — É melhor não ficar muito confiante e apressada, Kathryn. Quando o seu noivo volta para casa?

Ela franziu as sombrancelhas.

— Por volta das seis e meia da tarde de amanhã.

— Vou ficar mais feliz se eu mesmo a entregar, sã e salva. — Queria saber como ele era. Mitch não podia deixar Kathryn ir, sem convencer a si mesmo de que era a coisa certa a fazer. A coisa certa para ela. Nunca seria certo para ele.

— Não precisa — discordou.

Seria tão bom se ela tivesse problemas com o noivo! Mitch pensou.

— Ele deve ser informado do que aconteceu, Kathryn. Não tenho certeza se posso impedir Gary Chappel de importuná-la fora do horário de expediente. Principalmente, onde não há testemunhas. Seu noivo vai ter que ser seu cão de guarda.

Suspirou, irritada.

— Tudo bem. Mas eu falo com ele.

— Ok. — Disputavam palavras e o advogado não tinha nenhuma autoridade para ignorar a vontade da senhorita Ledger. — Me deixe entregá-la ao seu noivo. Dessa forma, posso garantir a Ric que não deixei nada de ruim acontecer a você. É justo?

Ao lembrá-la de que trabalhava com Ric, pretendia diminuir a resistência ao plano traçado. O chefe a fizera prometer que seguiria o conselho de Mitch. Este, por sua vez, estaria encarregado de reportar o que se passava. Além disso, se o relacionamento dela com Jeremy fosse como deveria ser, não havia razão para não aceitar a escolta de Mitch.

A relutância indicava conflito.

O que deu a Mitch uma fagulha de esperança. Ela poderia mudar de opinião sobre esse casamento. Precisava sondar. Não era muito provável, advertiu a si mesmo, embora soubesse que o desejo de a ter para si não morreria.

— Me desculpe se pareço ingrata… — A expressão era de arrependimento. — Acho que não estou acostumada a precisar de proteção.

— A necessidade é real — garantiu. — Não rejeite ajuda. Na minha opinião, Gary Chappel é psicopata.

Ela tremeu ao lembrar do comportamento de Chappel no escritório.

— Ok. Espero que me leve para casa — consentiu.

— É o melhor a fazer — aprovou a decisão. Esboçou um sorriso.

— Obrigada por cuidar de mim. Boa noite.

Kathryn foi embora, e tudo o que o advogado tinha era uma pequena esperança no amanhã.

Não era uma posição de vencedor.

Mas não aceitaria a derrota até que não fosse capaz de evitá-la. Durante todos esses anos, nunca encontrara uma mulher que o fizera se sentir como Kathryn fez.

Ironia que isso acontecesse no dia em que Ric assumiu o controle da vida de Lara. Dezoito anos… e Ric ainda se importava com ela. Um homem de uma mulher só.

Seria Kathryn Ledger a mulher da sua vida?

Talvez fosse o momento errado. Ric e Lara se separaram. Ela casara com outro. Tinham se reconectado agora. Lara se libertara do casamento para ir com Ric.

Kathryn precisava se livrar daquele maldito anel.

Até que fizesse isso… Não havia futuro para os dois.

Talvez nunca houvesse.

Talvez fossem pessoas seguindo caminhos distintos

Mitch se revoltava.

Deveria haver uma mudança positiva.

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

No elevador, durante o percurso até o apartamento de Jeremy, Kathryn repetia: Por favor, esteja em casa. Encurtara o tempo com Mitch, conseguindo que o noivo ligasse ao entrar no táxi, no Aeroporto de Mascot. Não esperou até que estivesse em casa para Mitch levá-la de volta.

Permanecia tensa e perturbada com a forte atração que sentia pelo amigo do chefe, desesperada para ficar longe, retomar sua vida. No elevador, tremia só em pensar que seria forçada a convidar Mitch a esperar por Jeremy. Não queria nenhuma sombra da presença dele no apartamento que dividia com o noivo. Era ruim ter os dois homens frente a frente, as comparações seriam inevitáveis.

O elevador parou, e a porta se abriu no andar da cobertura. As chaves nas mãos. Só mais alguns segundos, e diria adeus ao homem que a acompanhava. Tocou a campainha. Colocou a chave na fechadura, esperando que Jeremy aparecesse assim que a porta se abrisse. Aí, Mitch ficaria satisfeito e iria embora. Ela, então, seria capaz de relaxar ao invés de sentir que perdia tempo.

Para imenso alívio, Jeremy também queria vê-la logo. Assim que abriu a porta, ele chegava ao saguão da cobertura, o belo rosto brilhando de alegria. Estendeu os braços para envolvê-la num forte abraço e Kathryn correspondeu, aliviada por se sentir amada pelo noivo.

— Ei! Tenho novidades, querida! — contou, triunfante, abraçando-a com força, quase levantando-a do chão.

— Hum… Só um minuto, Jeremy. Há uma pessoa comigo — balbuciou, ofegante.

— Quem? — Olhou por cima da cabeça dela, bem-humorado, sem dar atenção. Kathryn se manteve apoiada nele para ver Mitch pela última vez. O advogado estava em pé, à porta, observando o casal abraçado, os olhos azuis frios, uma expressão séria.

Teve que se esforçar para as palavras saírem:

— Esse é…

— Tudo bem, Kathryn — interrompeu-a, não querendo uma apresentação. — Posso ver que não sou necessário. Vou embora.

Ergueu uma mão numa saudação rápida, enquanto usava a outra para fechar a porta, apressando a partida, sem ao menos esperar qualquer agradecimento.

Rápido e sem problemas, era o que queria, Kathryn disse a si mesma, ainda que aquele estranho sentimento de vazio a atacasse novamente… como se algo vital tivesse sido arrancado.

— Quem era? — Jeremy perguntou, curioso.

— Meu protetor — disse, com ironia.

— O quê?

— É uma longa história. — Era hora de se concentrar em Jeremy. Mandara torpedos para o celular do noivo. Mas, fora a ligação que fez do aeroporto a pedido dela, não tinham se falado.

Não comentaram nada sobre as reuniões em Melbourne, nem sobre o transtorno no escritório.

Abraçou-o, dizendo a si mesma que esse era o homem que amava e abriu um largo sorriso de boas-vindas.

— Primeiro, quero ouvir as notícias.

Eram tantas novidades que nem a beijou.

— Consegui a sociedade. — O olhar faiscava de alegria com a conquista, olhos castanhos brilhantes, calorosos. — Vou dirigir a filial de Sidney com outros dois sócios. Começo na próxima semana.

— Mas você não vai ter que cumprir o aviso prévio no banco? Não vão querer perder o mais poderoso e bem sucedido funcionário assim tão rápido.

— Não, na minha posição — Jeremy afirmou, confiante. — Não podem arriscar que eu leve os clientes deles comigo. Uma vez que diga que estou indo embora, saio no mesmo dia. E esse dia vai ser amanhã.

— Uau! É uma mudança rápida — comentou.

— Subindo sempre, com você ao meu lado, querida. — Colocou-a a seu lado, conduzindo-a à sala de estar, e acenando para a garrafa de champagne que deixara em cima da bancada da cozinha. — Pedi ao taxista que parasse numa adega. O momento pede uma comemoração.

Sem morangos, pensou e, mentalmente, se culpou por comparar a vitória de Jeremy à visita de Harriet, à casa de Mitch, na noite passada.

— Você abre a garrafa. Vou pegar os copos — se ofereceu, precisava aliviar a cabeça. — E me conte tudo sobre as reuniões, do início ao fim.

Jeremy estava feliz demais para descrever tudo em detalhes. Kathryn foi para a cozinha enquanto ele preparava a pipoca. Posicionou as valiosas taças de cristal para que pudesse colocar o champagne. Então, perguntou.

— O que quer para o jantar?

— Oh, pegue somente algumas pizzas no congelador — disse, demonstrando que o jantar não tinha importância.

Claro que a comida não era importante hoje à noite, e ele queria a completa atenção dela, sem que se distraísse tendo que cozinhar. O que sempre fazia quando era preciso. Jeremy nunca dividiria isso com ela. Não era do seu feitio.

Por outro lado, como provedor, era nota dez. Não tinha o que reclamar. Só porque Mitch…

Não, não ia pensar o quanto tinha sido companheiro ao dividir o preparo da refeição na noite passada.

Tirou as pizzas do congelador, ligou o forno, colocou-as lá dentro, pegou a taça de champagne e se concentrou no homem que escolhera como futuro marido. Jeremy irradiava felicidade: rosto, pele, olhos. Um homem de aparência alinhada que qualquer mulher admiraria. Ele transbordava energia, contando como impressionara os outros sócios da empresa de consultoria financeira.

Usava o cabelo castanho escuro no estilo yuppie, curto dos lados, comprido o suficiente no topo como uma onda natural para suavizar a testa alta e complementar o ângulo formado pelas notáveis sobrancelhas arqueadas. Muito atraente. Impressionante. E, como era magro, o físico delgado possibilitava que usasse roupas da moda, o que fazia com considerável elegância.

Kathryn sempre sentiu orgulho de tê-lo como companheiro.

E não somente por causa da apresentação pessoal. Era perspicaz, sempre pronto a dar respostas inteligentes, e ela admirava o esforço do noivo para ser sempre o melhor em tudo o que fazia.

Muitas mulheres diriam que ela havia tirado a sorte grande com Jeremy.

Então, por que não queria fazer amor com ele hoje à noite? Por que estava feliz por ele não a ter beijado no vestíbulo, com Mitch vendo tudo? Por que olhava a boca do noivo e pensava em outro homem? Deveria escutá-lo com atenção. Ele falava sobre o futuro dos dois. Um futuro brilhante que sustentaria qualquer família que decidissem ter.

Descreveu as manobras sutis que usara, como apostou as fichas certas nessa e naquela pessoa, os restaurantes classe A de Melbourne onde levara os futuros sócios para jantar enquanto as negociações eram feitas.

Parecia uma humilhação ter esquentado pizza, Kathryn pensou ao tirá-las do forno. A champagne Krug promoveu a refeição. E desfez o nervosismo da futura senhora Haynes que encorajou Jeremy a encher a taça novamente, esvaziando a primeira muito mais rápido do que o usual. Não precisava ficar alerta. Necessita desejar o noivo.

Foram para a sala de jantar onde havia duas colunas de granito. As cadeiras pretas, com assentos e encostos curvados para oferecer conforto, eram duras e frias. O design era moderno.

Acabaram a pizza e degustavam a champagne quando Jeremy perdeu o entusiasmo de falar sobre as próprias façanhas e perguntou pelas dela.

— Quem era o cara à porta, e por que pensou que precisava de proteção? — perguntou, zombando, sugerindo não acreditar na seriedade da situação. Ou se tivesse sido, acabara, não precisava se preocupar.

Essa atitude irritou Kathryn. Reforçava a suspeita de que a carreira de Jeremy era muito mais importante do que a segurança dela. Também colocara a carreira em primeiro lugar, mas era certo?

Irritada por saber do próprio valor, começou pela posição social e profissional do seu protetor.

— Sabe do julgamento do caso Barrington que ocupou as manchetes do noticiário nos últimos dias?

Concordou.

— Ouvi dizer que terminou ontem.

— Bem, o homem que me acompanhou até em casa é Mitch Tyler, o advogado que defendeu a nora.

Jeremy ergueu as sombrancelhas.

— O que fazia com você?

— Ele se certificava de que eu não seria abordada nem ameaçada por Gary Chappel.

Estava surpreso com a notícia. O choque logo foi seguido por medo.

— Por que Gary Chappel ameaçaria você?

O medo de Jeremy tirou um peso de cima de Kathryn, aliviando o coração. O noivo se importava com a segurança dela.

Continuou a lhe contar sobre a fotografia que aparecera no computador pela manhã, a reação do chefe ao ver a foto, a ida para Vaucluse, a fuga de Lara Chappel, a participação no plano ao despistar o carro que os seguia, e ao levá-los até o Aeroporto de Bankstown.

Jeremy parecia horrorizado enquanto ela contava como ajudara Ric.

— Ric Donato envolveu você nessa loucura?

Ela franziu a testa.

— Não considero loucura resgatar uma esposa que apanha do marido.

— Um olho roxo não significa que ela apanha sempre do marido — argumentou.

— Bem, para mim é — retrucou, exaltada. — E não foi só isso, ele a vigiava…

— Talvez por um bom motivo — respondeu. — Traição?

— Ela estava com medo dele. E agradecida a Ric por…

— Estamos falando da mulher de Gary Chappel — quase gritou, depois se levantou da mesa, agitado, perturbado demais para permanecer sentado. — Ele sabe da sua participação nisso?

— Não sabe que eu os levei ao aeroporto. Mas foi ao escritório depois que os dois partiram, perguntando onde estavam.

— E você não lhe disse?

Kathryn parou e suspirou fundo, tremia, confusa, com a reação inesperada de Jeremy.

— Não disse nada. Queria que Ric e Lara escapassem seguros. E vou lhe dizer uma coisa, ele é assustador — acrescentou.

— É natural que estivesse com raiva — comentou.

— Não era raiva… — Como descrever a sensação de cruel ameaça? — Mitch diz que Gary Chappel é um psicopata e eu acredito — explicou.

— Certo! — retrucou, ríspido. — Isso explica por que ele teve que protegê-la — lançou um olhar furioso enquanto continuava — do homem que será o meu maior cliente quando eu começar no novo emprego, na próxima semana. Vou ser o consultor financeiro dele. Responsável pelos milhões, para não dizer bilhões dos Chappels. Ele tem grande participação no nosso futuro.

Kathryn ficou atônita, percebendo o quanto o noivo se importava com essa conexão, se conscientizando de que isso vinha acima de qualquer outra coisa. Jeremy faria negócios com o diabo se fosse vantajoso. Um medo tomou conta dela e se espalhou por todo o corpo.

— Presumo que ele conseguiu o seu nome enquanto o impedia de perseguir a esposa — continuou. — E o fato de que você é a assistente executiva de Ric Donato.

— Sim — respondeu.

— Minha noiva. — Ergueu as mãos como se ela tivesse cometido a pior das maldades. — Maravilha!

— A solução é simples — disse. — Deixo de ser sua noiva.

— Não seja ridícula! — retrucou, os olhos brilhando a procura de uma opção diferente. — Primeiro, saia do emprego, fique longe de Ric.

Ela trincou os dentes.

— Não vou fazer isso.

Gesticulou sem dar importância à resposta.

— Não precisa disso. Assim que eu começar nesse novo negócio, vamos ter uma vida fácil.

— Gosto do meu trabalho. E não vou abandonar Ric enquanto estiver fora.

O passo furioso foi interrompido por uma idéia.

— Onde ele está?

— Não sei. Mitch o advertiu para sair do país. Ric disse que avisaria o paradeiro antes de viajar.

— Com Lara Chappel?

Demonstrava interesse. Kathryn parou, o instinto avisava que não deveria dizer nada. Mais adiante, ele usaria essa informação para ganhar vantagem na relação com Gary Chappel.

— Não sei — respondeu, com frieza.

— Onde estão agora? — perguntou.

— Também não sei.

— Você os levou ao Aeroporto de Bankstwon — comentou, impaciente.

— E os deixei lá. Tinha que voltar para o escritório. — Estava feliz por não mencionar o avião particular de Johnny Ellis.

— Mas Ric deve ter dito o que planejara.

— Não disse. Falou somente que quanto menos eu soubesse, melhor. E confiava para que lhe desse cobertura.

— O que Ric quer não é importante — afirmou, arrogante.

— É importante para mim — retrucou.

Os sentimentos e a posição profissional que ocupava eram deixados de lado.

— Vamos ajudar Gary Chappel. É a melhor forma de se proteger, Kathryn. Assim, ele não vai machucá-la.

Não importava a lealdade dela ao chefe. Também não importava o fato de entregar Lara a um marido violento.

Esse homem, com quem planejara se casar, não tinha moral. Nenhuma.

O dinheiro era o seu Deus e a ele serviria, não importava quem machucasse.

— O melhor a fazer é continuar trabalhando para Ric. Assim, vai ficar por dentro dos passos que ele der.

— Melhor se eu não for mais sua noiva — disse. — Você não se envolve no caso de Lara Chappel, que fugiu do marido violento. Fica livre de tudo.

— Não… podemos tirar vantagem.

— Vantagem para você. Não para mim. E não vou ser conivente nesse plano obsceno.

— Você não entende como funciona o poder — afirmou, impaciente.

Entendia. Havia poder para o mal e para o bem. Jeremy e Mitch estavam em lados opostos. Preto e branco.

Tirou o anel de diamante e o colocou na mesa. Depois, se levantou, olhou Jeremy a fundo e, sem a menor hesitação, declarou.

— Nosso noivado acabou. Fique fora dessa história. Não diga nada a Gary Chappel. Vai acabar se dando mal.

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

_Três meses depois…_

Eram quatro e meia da tarde quando a acusação fez uma pausa. A corte entrou em recesso, voltaria amanhã. Mitch acompanhou o cliente até a saída do tribunal, garantindo que tudo estava pronto para o dia seguinte. O assistente lhe entregou uma mensagem. O advogado pensou que alguma coisa estava errado.

A mensagem dizia.

— Ligue para Patrick.

Gundamurra…

Duas noites atrás, Ric telefonara, querendo saber se podia voltar, e se Gary Chappel ainda era uma ameaça. Parecia estressado.

_Será que fez algo errado?_

Mitch o avisara de que não havia nenhuma certeza de que Gary estava fora da situação. Um psicopata nunca jogava limpo, mesmo quando demonstrasse isso. Também avisou Ric que Lara talvez precisasse de mais tempo para se recuperar do penoso casamento.

Depois da traumática experiência, durante anos, Jenny não se atreveu a ter contato com homens. Soubera que Lara sofrera muito mais do que um estupro. Seria grata a Ric por resgatá-la, mas daí a aceitar o amor dele…

Esses pensamentos invadiram sua mente enquanto tirava a toga de advogado, entregando-a ao assistente. Pegou o celular. Não era Patrick, mas a governanta, Evelyn, que respondera ao telefonema.

— Não consigo localizar o senhor Patrick. Ele está com a senhorita Lara. Mas disse para avisá-lo sobre o que aconteceu. Houve um desastre de avião na pista de pouso há uma hora. Há muita lama devido às fortes chuvas. Somente um helicóptero consegue chegar aqui. O piloto não passou nenhuma mensagem via rádio, somente quis aterrissar. Era um avião fretado, vindo de Sidney, e Gary Chappel morreu no acidente. O senhor Patrick achou que você deveria avisar Ric.

Gary Chappel em Gundamurra… morto! Mitch arejou as idéias.

— Obrigado, Evelyn. Vou ligar para Ric.

Só que não sabia onde o amigo estava. Londres? Nova Iorque? Los Angeles? Não perguntara de onde ligava quando se falaram há duas noites.

Outro choque. Ric mencionara Gundamurra naquela conversa e Gary aparecera lá hoje. Haveria alguma relação? O telefone de casa estaria grampeado? Precisava descobrir algum aparelho de escuta. Ficou horrorizado ao pensar que Gary pudesse ter chegado a Lara através…

Não tinha importância. O homem morrera. Bons ventos o levem! Lara estava livre. E Ric poderia voltar. Kathryn deveria saber onde o chefe estava. Olhou o relógio. Ela deveria estar no escritório. Poderia ligar… Não! Era uma boa desculpa para vê-la. Por que não? Seria a oportunidade de verificar se Jeremy ainda era o homem da vida dela.

Ligou e se certificou de que Kathryn estava no escritório. Deixou um recado, pedindo que esperasse Mitch Tyler. O assunto era urgente.

Enquanto guardava o celular e saía do tribunal para tomar um táxi, esboçou um sorriso sinistro devido à tática para forçar um encontro com Kathryn. Provavelmente, mais uma frustração.

Lembrava muito bem da cena dela correndo para os braços do noivo, no dia em que a escoltou até o apartamento, em Pyrmont. Uma cobertura.

Era difícil vencer um cara com milhões de dólares. Gary Chappel se encaixaria na mesma descrição. O problema era… Mitch não tinha razão para pensar que Jeremy não cuidava de Kathryn.

Instruíra a senhorita Ledger a entrar em contato, caso houvesse algum problema com Gary Chappel. Não ligara.

O recado que deixara iria alarmá-la, mas logo resolveria isso. E vê-la mais uma vez poderia ajudá-lo a superar a angustiante sensação de que perdera algo importante. Três meses…

Exagerava a lembrança de como se sentira com ela?

Fez sinal para um táxi que passava, deu ao motorista o endereço em Circular Quay, e se posicionou no banco do passageiro, atrás, para a curta corrida até o escritório. Desde que conhecera Kathryn, não sentiu mais nenhum interesse por outra mulher. Harriet o deixara frio. Mal conseguia ser civilizado com ela quando se encontravam profissionalmente. Que ironia o fato dela ter tentado descobrir a identidade da mulher misteriosa, sem conseguir satisfazer a curiosidade porque Kathryn não era mulher dele, embora quisesse muito que fosse.

Desejava saber se Ric teria sorte com Lara, agora que Chappel se fora. O melhor era se concentrar no assunto urgente antes de entrar no escritório. Não devia alimentar esperanças de que ela mudaria de opinião sobre o casamento com Jeremy. Só queria vê-la…

O coração de Kathryn batia acelerado. Mitch vindo por causa de um assunto urgente! Deveria ser algo relacionado a Gary Chappel. Ou Ric. Provavelmente sobre os dois.

Chegara um e-mail de Ric essa manhã. Não parecia ter problemas. Mas fora enviado na noite passada. Agora era outro dia, e Mitch vinha pessoalmente. Devia ser um assunto importante, nada que pudesse ser dito por telefone.

Ric continuou trabalhando nos últimos três meses, visitando os escritórios fora do país. E Gary Chappel não a importunara novamente, nem no escritório nem em nenhum outro lugar.

O ex-noivo ficara quieto, decidiu que era mais prudente não ter nenhuma ligação pessoal com o desaparecimento de Lara Chappel. Não tentara contato desde que ela se mudara para o pequeno apartamento em Bondi Junction. Jeremy lhe dissera à queima-roupa que ela cometia um erro ao romper o noivado. Um grande e estúpido erro.

Talvez pensasse que ela se humilharia e pediria para voltar.

Nem daqui a um milhão de anos! De qualquer forma, a mudança não a colocou em perigo.

Ninguém a seguira. Nenhum confronto. Nenhuma ameaça.

Mas talvez os últimos três meses tenham sido a calmaria antes da tempestade, assegurando que Victor Chappel andasse na linha. Então, se qualquer coisa acontecesse a Ric agora…

Dava voltas dentro do escritório, a mente com um turbilhão de preocupações, quando a secretária conduziu Mitch à sala. O forte magnetismo que o homem exercia sobre ela logo a desconcertou. O corpo reagiu à emoção. Permaneceu quieta, absorvendo o impacto do encontro. O advogado a analisava, sem pressa para cumprimentos.

Mitch a esquadrinhava da cabeça aos pés, comparando-a com a lembrança que tinha. Kathryn podia sentir o sangue ferver. Era constrangedor perceber que reagia sexualmente, os seios endurecendo, o estômago se contraindo, as coxas enfraquecendo.

Tentou se lembrar de Harriet, o tipo de mulher que o atraía, mas isso não diminuiu o fascínio que sentia por ele. Sentia-se presa a um magnetismo que lhe arrancava todas as forças e a empurrava na direção dele. Teve que se empenhar para que a voz saísse.

— Mitch…?

— Kathryn… — Pronunciou o nome dela rapidamente, parecia um golpe de ar acendendo a chama dentro daquela mulher.

— Algum problema? — perguntou, nervosa.

— Sem problemas — garantiu. — Só acabei de saber que Gary Chappel morreu em um acidente de avião essa tarde.

— Morreu…? — O choque da notícia desviou o pensamento. — Onde foi? Era um avião grande? Muita gente morreu?

— Não. Um avião pequeno. Um fretamento particular. Até onde sei, foi o único que morreu. E por culpa própria, não querendo que o piloto se comunicasse via rádio com Gundamurra para saber se a pista estava adequada para aterrisssagem.

— Gundamurra? — Nunca ouvira falar desse lugar.

— É uma estância de criação de ovelhas no interior, para onde Ric levou Lara.

— O interior! — Como Ric conhecia um refúgio no interior? Não importava. — Gary Chappel descobriu? — Na mesma hora, pensou em Jeremy. Será que dissera a seu cliente sobre o vôo que Ric tomou no Aeroporto de Bankstown? Será que descobriram o destino do avião de Johnny Ellis?

A expressão de Mitch era de desgosto.

— Suspeito que meu telefone esteja grampeado. Mas isso é irrelevante agora.

Irrelevante… Sim, graças a Deus! Uma onda de alívio tomou conta de Kathryn, que chegou a suspeitar ser a responsável, traindo a confiança de Ric com um homem em quem pensara poder confiar.

— Imaginei que soubesse onde Ric está agora — Mitch continuou. — Ele gostaria de saber. Tem andado tanto por aí…

— Londres. Mandou um e-mail do escritório de Londres, ontem à noite. — Olhou o relógio, calculando a diferença de horário. — Deve estar dormindo. Tenho o número do apartamento de Knigtsbridge. Vou ligar.

Foi até a escrivaninha, tirou o telefone do gancho, abriu o caderninho de anotações e começou a discar a longa série de números para a chamada internacional.

Mitch se dirigiu até o telefone assim que o contato foi feito. Permaneceu do outro lado da escrivaninha, esperando, o olhar focado na mão que teclava os números.

Não havia mais o anel de diamante no terceiro dedo!

A esperança renasceu, o coração batia rápido, afastando da mente todos os pensamentos relacionados a Ric. Kathryn estava livre! Sem compromisso!

Ou será que não? O anel podia ter sido tirado por alguma razão… Podia tê-lo deixado no banheiro por engano, podia tê-lo mandado limpar, mandado a um joalheiro para consertar…

— Está chamando — disse, segurando o fone.

Os ouvidos zumbiam com a batida forte do coração. A voz de Ric no outro lado da linha requeria atenção. Mitch pretendia transmitir a importante informação de forma coerente, mas estava confuso e excitado para saber a melhor forma de se certificar sobre o noivado de Kathryn com Jeremy.

Nada mudara. Kathryn continuava despertando nele instintos básicos que nenhuma outra mulher conseguira. Um olhar e a assistente executiva do amigo o derrubara novamente. Se houvesse alguma chance…

Kathryn ouviu parte da conversa de Mitch, imaginando o alívio que o chefe sentiria ao saber que não havia nenhuma ameaça para Lara ou para ele mesmo.

Não precisava esperar pelo divórcio.

Poderia voltar para casa e ficar com a mulher pela qual tanto arriscou, não importando o quanto custasse a si mesmo. Kathryn desejava saber como seria se um homem se importasse com ela daquela forma.

Jeremy não se importara.

Mas Mitch… Não, que bem faria se o colocasse na vida dela? O ruim é que Kathryn era suscetível ao forte carisma daquele homem. Ao menos agora não tremia e seria capaz de lidar com a situação quando ele fosse embora.

O telefonema terminou. O fone foi recolocado no gancho.

— Ric vai pegar o primeiro vôo de Londres para Sidney — disse. — Vai saber dele quando chegar.

O comentário forçou Kathryn a olhar o advogado diretamente. Os olhos azuis eram tão penetrantes que ela se sentiu desconcertada.

— Sim — disse.

— Você não está usando o anel de noivado.

As palavras foram disparadas com uma rapidez e dureza, que Kathryn retrucou como se estivesse se defendendo.

— Mudei de opinião sobre o casamento com Jçremy.

— O que mudou? — indagou.

Eram tantas as razões, mas a única que poderia deixar Mitch saber, sem constrangê-la, baseava-se em lealdade.

— Jeremy é sócio em uma empresa que presta consultoria financeira e Gary Chappel é… era… cliente dele. Jeremy queria que eu…

— Traísse Ric?

— Sim. Queria que ajudasse Gary Chappel a encontrar a esposa.

— Ganhando vantagem com a situação — veio o comentário cínico.

— Não imaginei que negociaria integridade por ambição.

— Deve ter sido uma grande desilusão.

A expressão era de desgosto.

— Melhor descobrir agora do que depois.

— É verdade.

Ao concordar com tanta firmeza, Kathryn lembrou da desilusão de Mitch: Harriet dormindo com um juiz para ganhar vantagem. Ia fazer um comentário sarcástico sobre o fato dos dois sofrerem do mesmo problema com os respectivos parceiros, quando lembrou de que três meses se passaram. Até onde sabia, Mitch terminara o relacionamento com a bela advogada. Ser infiel não era a mesma coisa que vender integridade por dinheiro.

Soltou um suspiro para aliviar o aperto no peito e comentou:

— Você deve ser muito eficiente ao interrogar as pessoas no tribunal. Nem disse aos meus pais o que acabou de arrancar de mim.

Mitch esboçou um sorriso irônico.

— Sabia que eu entenderia. Não só porque eu e Ric temos um passado juntos, mas porque você também soube da minha experiência com Harriet, semelhante a sua com Jeremy.

— Sim. — Forçou um sorriso. — Acho que é isso.

De repente, um silêncio estranho, momentos ruins envolveram os dois, lembranças difíceis de serem esquecidas. Kathryn estava dividida entre querer que o advogado fosse embora e querer que ele se aproximasse. Mitch ergueu a mão, se desculpando.

— Lamento que essa história com Ric tenha resultado em…

— Prejuízo? — acrescentou, odiando voltar a falar do ex-noivo. — Já decidimos que teria sido um erro se eu tivesse me casado com Jeremy. Não há motivo para falar nisso. — E acrescentou — Gostaria que não dissesse a Ric o que acabei de contar. Acabou. É passado.

Mitch concordou.

— Não é preciso que saiba. Pode confiar no meu silêncio.

Confiava.

— Obrigada.

— Entretanto, isso não elimina a dor — disse, com simpatia e doçura.

Sentiu o rosto ficar corado, o calor era cada vez maior. Impossível dizer que se sentia muito mais atraída por ele do que por Jeremy. Em todos os sentidos. A dor vinha do desejo de que Mitch a visse como uma mulher com quem poderia se relacionar.

— Superei isso — assegurou.

— Pronta para seguir adiante? — Mitch perguntou, lançando um olhar desafiador que embrulhou o estômago de Kathryn.

— Sim — retrucou asperamente, desejando que parasse com toda aquela história.

— Quer testar? — A pergunta a deixou confusa.

— O que disse?

— Gostei da sua companhia na noite que passamos juntos. Por que não ter esse prazer novamente? Se está pronta para seguir adiante… com Jeremy fazendo parte do passado.

Kathryn o observava sem acreditar no que escutara. Era um convite para sair? O advogado a desafiava a provar que estava seguindo adiante?

Mitch sorriu.

— Agora que já resolvemos o problema de Ric, por que não damos uma volta no cais? Vamos a um dos bares perto do teatro, bebemos alguma coisa, escolhemos um restaurante para jantarmos, e relaxamos.

Ele a convidava para sair!

Devia ser amizade.

Talvez uma recompensa pela lealdade ao amigo.

Uma comemoração pelo fato dos problemas de Ric terem sido resolvidos.

Uma forma dos dois relaxarem. O perigo que conheceram e enfrentaram desaparecera.

Não importava. O coração de Kathryn irradiava alegria. Uma felicidade que afastava qualquer precaução. Poderia ser somente uma noite, mas não recusaria o convite.

— Gostei da idéia — disse.

— Bom! — Sorriu, feliz. — Pegue a bolsa. Vamos aproveitar a noite.

Esqueceria tudo e aproveitaria o momento com Mitch. Sem anel de noivado. Era livre para seguir a própria intuição. Sentia que trilhava o caminho certo.

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Para Kathryn, a noite tinha sido mágica. Embora o inverno estivesse se aproximando, ela se sentia aquecida pela companhia de Mitch enquanto caminhavam pelo saguão rumo ao teatro.

Várias embarcações iam e vinham do cais, levando trabalhadores de volta para casa, na costa norte. A maravilhosa Ponte do Porto de Sidney, que se destacava naquele cenário, turbilhava com o tráfego. Pessoas apressadas por toda a parte, exceto ela e Mitch. O advogado lhe dispensava tempo e atenção.

Era fácil conversar com o senhor Tyler. Adorava escutar os detalhes da vida como advogado, a descrição de várias personalidades interessantes que ele conhecera. Mitch perguntava sobre os negócios de Ric, como ela resolvia tudo sem a presença do chefe.

O advogado também tornou o momento mais relaxante quando os dois pararam em um bar, e ele insistiu que Kathryn bebesse um coquetel todo ornamentado só por brincadeira. A conversa, aos poucos, mudou de rumo indo para relacionamentos corriqueiros, o que cada um gostava e também o que não apreciava. Sem momentos desagradáveis. Tudo progredia naturalmente.

Jantaram em um restaurante à beira do cais, os dois pediram ostras e o peixe do dia, compartilhando da preferência por frutos do mar. Ela não hesitou em beber o fino chardonnay que Mitch pediu para acompanhar a refeição. Só aumentou a felicidade por estar ali. Não precisava se preocupar. Não ia dirigir de volta para casa. Desde que se mudara para Bondi Junction, passara a ir trabalhar de trem, muito mais fácil e rápido do que ficar presa no trânsito, na hora de maior movimento. Entretanto, Mitch não iria deixá-la pegar um trem de volta para casa quando o jantar terminasse, insistindo em levá-la de táxi até a porta para ter certeza de que estava segura.

Era o que faria um cavalheiro, disse a si mesma, receosa de estar imaginando mais do que deveria, embora o advogado demonstrasse prazer em estar na companhia dela. Acreditava que Mitch sentia alguma atração. Por que tanta simpatia?

Algumas vezes, o coração da moça percebeu os olhos de Mitch irradiando mais calor do que o normal. Mas nenhum movimento. Não tentou nem segurar a mão dela. E não demonstrou nenhum interesse sexual. Ainda assim, quando entrou no táxi e sentou-se a seu lado, Kathryn teve plena certeza de como o próprio corpo reagia física e sexualmente ao contato com o advogado.

Tinha tanta certeza disso que se concentrou em afivelar o cinto de segurança de forma correta para que ele não a ajudasse dessa vez. O orgulho insistia que Mitch não podia perceber que ela estava vulnerável. Além do mais, não dera nenhuma indicação de um possível relacionamento.

Deveria ser somente uma saída… um gesto de delicadeza.

A noite terminava cedo. Embora também tivesse começado bem cedo. De cinco às dez era um tempo considerável para ficarem juntos. E ele tinha que estar alerta no tribunal amanhã. Não era sensato dormir tarde. Ou será que inventava desculpas porque esperava mais desse homem?

Estava tão tensa que não conseguia pensar no que dizer. Era impossível parecer relaxada. O táxi deixou Circular Quay se dirigindo a Macquarie Street. A essa hora, levaria quinze minutos até Bondi Junction. Poderia convidar Mitch para um café? Seria avançar demais? Muito sugestivo, apelativo.

Já tinham bebido café.

Estava fora do jogo de conquista há tanto tempo, tivera uma relação sólida por dois anos, não sabia como jogar. E Mitch era mais velho, mais maduro que o homem com quem saíra antes de Jeremy. Certamente, cabia a ele tomar alguma iniciativa… se quisesse. Ou será que o advogado esperava um sinal indicando que a moça queria dar continuidade? Podia pensar que ainda estava magoada com o fim do noivado…

Os dedos demonstravam inquietação. Ao perceber o próprio nervosismo, Kathryn ficou quieta.

Mitch se aproximou e pegou uma das mãos, colocando-a junto da sua, fazendo com que o coração batesse forte no peito apertado.

— Obrigado pela noite agradável — disse, com profunda sinceridade.

Era uma saída ou…? Precisava arriscar e olhá-lo.

Sorria.

— Também gostei muito — disse, esboçando um sorriso de esperança.

— Estava pensando…

— Sim? — Será que pareceu interessada?

— Você disse que gostava de música clássica — continuou. — Tenho ingressos para a ópera e um assento vago ao lado do meu para a apresentação de La Bohème, sábado à noite. — Um assento vago… que Harriet ocuparia se estivessem juntos?

Mas Harriet e Jeremy estavam fora das vidas de Mitch e Kathryn, respectivamente.

Os olhos de Mitch apelavam para que ela aceitasse enquanto continuou.

— Poderíamos jantar antes… ou depois…

Uma onda de alívio tomou conta de Kathryn ao perceber que se tratava de um convite.

— Gostaria muito. — Foi muito enfática? Ficou tão feliz, que não conseguiu disfarçar.

— Bom! — Ele deu um largo sorriso. — Vamos combinar. Pego você às seis, se não houver problema.

— Estarei pronta às seis.

Nunca fora a uma ópera, não sabia se gostava ou não, mas estava pronta para vivenciar qualquer experiência com Mitch. A intuição lhe dizia que ele era especial.

Durante o resto do trajeto, o advogado contou que La Bohème era a nova produção de Baz Luhrmann, que atualizava a história dos anos 50, tornando a ópera mais acessível ao público em geral, uma experiência imperdível. Kathryn concordou, feliz, embora prestasse mais atenção na mão dele junto a sua do que no que dizia.

O advogado pediu ao motorista que o esperasse quando o táxi parou em frente ao prédio onde ela morava. O que significava que não ia se demorar, levando-a até a porta. Kathryn não sabia se estava desapontada ou aliviada por Mitch não esperar ser convidado para entrar.

Será que só queria companhia?

Mitch pegou a mão dela enquanto a conduzia ao prédio. Kathryn sentiu a pulsação disparar e a garganta apertar. O advogado ficou em silêncio e ela não sabia o que pensar.

Era um prédio antigo de três andares e sem elevador. Kathryn não podia pagar nada luxuoso. Os aluguéis em Sidney eram altos. A portaria precisava de reforma e as escadas que levavam ao apartamento dela, no primeiro andar, não tinham nenhum requinte.

Será que Mitch notava a óbvia queda de status de quando ela morava com Jeremy? Ou também estava preocupado com o que aconteceria?

Quando Kathryn parou à porta, o advogado soltou a mão dela de forma que pudesse tirar a chave de dentro da bolsa.

— Seis horas no sábado — lembrou.

— Sim. — Sorriu, feliz com o convite.

— Boa noite. — Ele se abaixou e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso na bochecha.

O contato quente provocou uma onda de calor.

— Boa noite — respondeu, quase sem ar. — Obrigada mais uma vez.

Entrou e fechou a porta. O coração batia forte. Somente um beijo na bochecha! Como seria se a beijasse com paixão?

Mitch voltou para o táxi, feliz por todas as iniciativas darem certo e aliviado por manter o controle sobre o desejo que poderia arruinar a chance de começar um relacionamento com Kathryn. Tinha que ser paciente. Ela ainda estava sensível devido ao rompimento com Haynes.

Além disso, gostava da idéia de cortejar Kathryn à moda antiga. Havia sido só sexo com Harriet. Um desejo incandescente cegava um homem, impedindo-o de enxergar. Não cometeria o mesmo erro, embora não soubesse como conter a tentação.

Entrou no táxi, deu o endereço ao motorista e se ajeitou no banco. Enquanto o carro se afastava do meio-fio, o olhar de Mitch foi atraído para um homem que saía de uma BMW Roadster, do outro lado da rua, o rosto iluminado pela luz do local.

Reconhecer o homem foi um golpe duro. Jeremy Haynes!

Só o vira uma vez, mas nunca esquecera Kathryn correndo para abraçá-lo. Mitch detestara cada segundo daquela cena enquanto sua mente registrara as vantagens físicas e materiais que atraíram a senhorita Ledger àquele homem. Passado!

Então, o que Haynes fazia ali? Assim que o táxi acelerou, Mitch se virou para ver Jeremy. O nervosismo aumentava enquanto Haynes se encaminhava para o prédio de Kathryn. Será que estava à espera dela? Mas por quê?

Mitch sentiu problema no ar.

Poderia ter acabado para Kathryn, mas não tinha terminado para Haynes. E Mitch não queria que o que estabelecera com a senhorita Ledger desse errado.

— Pare! — gritou, agressivo, só de pensar em Kathryn sendo pega de surpresa. Claro que Haynes não a deixaria ir embora. Que homem deixaria?

— Esqueceu alguma coisa? — o motorista perguntou, parando o táxi.

Haynes entrava no prédio.

— Preciso voltar — Mitch murmurou, o senso de urgência gritando por ação. Puxou a carteira.

— Quanto é a corrida?

— Quer que o espere?

— Não.

— A corrida é quinze dólares.

Mitch deu uma nota de vinte dólares e saiu do táxi, em disparada, determinado a fazer o que fosse preciso para que Kathryn permanecesse com ele, e livre das garras de Haynes.

Estava alerta quando entrou no prédio. Não ouviu nada vindo do primeiro andar. Nenhuma discussão. O silêncio o alarmou ainda mais. Subiu as escadas correndo. Jeremy não estava à porta de Kathryn.

Mitch parou no topo da escada, preocupado.

Kathryn deixara que entrasse no apartamento.

Mas por que deixaria se não o queria mais?

Harriet não teria voltado à casa dele se não tivesse a chave. Não havia motivo para Kathryn ter dado uma chave a Haynes. Tivera que deixá-lo entrar.

Mitch se esforçou para examinar a situação. Haynes não poderia vir perturbando a ex-noiva. Kathryn tinha bom senso e evitaria problemas. Devia ser uma visita inesperada.

Por que voltara… depois de três meses?

Tempo para deixá-la lamentar a decisão tomada e mudar de opinião? A vida em uma cobertura devia ser mais atraente agora que a senhorita Ledger tivera a boa noção do que era uma vida sem luxo.

Mitch dispensou aquele argumento. O dinheiro não a convenceria.

Qual argumento Haynes usaria para fazê-la reconsiderar a decisão?

Por que escolheu aquela noite para tentar uma reconciliação? Pura coincidência?

Não.

Mitch deduziu que a notícia que usara para chegar a Kathryn poderia ser também usada por Haynes. A morte de Gary Chappel, noticiada tanto no rádio quanto na televisão.

A segurança de Lara não era mais problema.

Haynes poderia argumentar que não havia mais conflito de interesses. Pediria desculpas, diria que estava arrependido, explicaria que estava ansioso por causa da carreira, querendo o melhor futuro para os dois.

Seria capaz de vender aquele argumento para Kathryn? Será que aceitaria?

Mitch queria acreditar que ela rejeitaria aquele argumento, apesar do envolvimento com Haynes, um longo investimento emocional, a ponto do compromisso de casamento…

Tinha náuseas só de pensar que ela ouvia aquele canalha, interesseiro, deixando-se ser persuadida, talvez até voltando para os braços dele assim como fez da última vez que Mitch os viu juntos.

Cerrou as mãos. Tinha que lutar contra isso. Não podia aceitar perder a chance com Kathryn agora. Ela o encorajara. Não ia deixar o caminho livre para Haynes.

O advogado, determinado, se encaminhou para a porta e tocou a campainha.

Sem resposta.

Tocou a campainha novamente. A frustração aumentava causando raiva. Sabia que ela não tinha saído. Qual desculpa para não abrir a porta?

Mais uma vez, nenhuma resposta.

Mas ele podia ouvir movimento dentro do apartamento. Som de algo caindo no chão. Então, surgiu a voz de Kathryn em pânico.

— Pare! Não quero. Quero levantar.

Haynes xingou algo incompreensível. Kathryn gritava apavorada.

— Não…!

Mitch socou a porta, berrando,

— Abra a porta ou vou chamar a polícia!

Mais um xingamento. A porta se abriu violentamente, Haynes olhava furioso para Mitch, cheirando a uísque e cigarro, enquanto zombava.

— É só um problema doméstico! Cai fora!

— Não…! — Kathryn gritou, chorando, de algum lugar fora da visão de Mitch. Estava sem fôlego, desesperada.

Mitch colocou o ombro na porta, impedindo que esta se fechasse, e invadiu o apartamento.

Ao ser posto de lado, Haynes agarrou o adversário, com violência, para se defender.

— Quem pensa que é?

As palavras soaram como uma batida de tambor. Kathryn lutava para se levantar do chão, entre o sofá e a mesinha de centro derrubada. A saia estava levantada, a blusa desarrumada, botões arrancados.

— Mitch… — Ergueu uma mão, suplicando ajuda, os olhos extasiados de medo.

— Sai daqui! — Haynes gritou, tentando empurrá-lo.

A lembrança de quando Jenny fora violentada tomou conta do pensamento de Mitch. A irmã dele… Agora outra mulher, de quem gostava, prestes a ser atacada. Era pura fúria. A reação veio tão rápido que mal percebeu a violência brotando, a mão empurrando Haynes, o punho batendo no rosto do homem que abusara da confiança, do corpo de Kathryn.

Ouviu os ossos estalando com os socos e se sentiu bem. Jeremy caía, o nariz sangrava. Mitch o pegou pelo colarinho e o arrastou para fora do apartamento, escada abaixo.

— Pare! Socorro! Pelo amor de Deus! — o homem choramingava.

— Cale a boca e agradeça aos céus por eu não acabar com você — Mitch rosnou, mal contendo a vontade de empurrá-lo escada abaixo, jogá-lo na rua, esfregar o nariz sujo de sangue na sarjeta.

Somente a lembrança dos meses com Patrick Maguire o fez parar. O conselho do velho homem tomou conta do pensamento que ainda estava confuso… Controle… Disciplina… Direcione a energia para fazer com que o sistema judiciário funcione. Tudo o que Mitch conquistara desde que saíra de Gundamurra seria destruído se fosse acusado de outra agressão e declarado culpado.

No entanto, a lei não teria salvo Kathryn essa noite. A lei não teria chance porque Haynes era mais forte. A lei não salva. Trabalhava às avessas, depois que um crime era cometido. E aí, então, havia vítimas como Jenny, carregando sempre a lembrança.

Mitch, implacável, fez com que Haynes se levantasse. Já na portaria, o forçou a atravessar a rua indo com ele até o carro luxuoso. O homem cambaleava, gemia. Mitch não deu a mínima para a dor do rival. A dor física provocada por um nariz quebrado não durava tanto quanto um trauma emocional.

E somente Deus sabia o que Kathryn sentia.

Chegaram à porta do motorista da BMW Roadster.

— Pegue as chaves e vá embora — Mitch ordenou. — Se pensar em perturbar Kathryn novamente, lembre de mim, e não duvide nem um segundo que vou atrás de você e retribuirei da mesma forma. Entendeu?

— Sim… — Haynes soluçava, louco para ir embora. Mitch esperou até que ele partisse, vendo o carro indo embora até perdê-lo de vista enquanto atravessava a rua de volta. O corpo todo tremia, a cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Tentou se acalmar ao entrar no prédio. Tinha que se concentrar em Kathryn, ajudá-la.

Nem fechara a porta do apartamento. Mau sinal. Entrou e a encontrou encolhida no canto do sofá, abraçada a si mesma, em choque. Os adoráveis olhos verdes estavam esgazeados. A violência de Jeremy contribuíra para deixá-la angustiada, mas Kathryn suplicara por ajuda, embora não antecipando a forma que tomara. Mitch também não. Uma força explodira dentro dele.

— Eu o coloquei no carro e vi quando foi embora — disse, deixando que a moça soubesse que o ex-noivo não era mais uma ameaça.

Ela estremeceu.

Mitch viu o terninho e a bolsa na poltrona perto da cozinha, colocados ali antes de Haynes chegar. Por que o deixara entrar? Não era hora para perguntas.

Desvirou a mesa de centro, pegou a jaqueta e a deixou em cima da mesinha, caso quisesse vesti-la para se esquentar. Do jeito que estava frágil, tremeria a qualquer contato físico, principalmente depois de ver o que ele era capaz de fazer quando provocado. Kathryn não se mexeu.

— Eu… pensei que era você… à porta. Que havia esquecido… de me dizer alguma coisa — disse, trêmula. — Ele entrou… antes que eu pudesse dizer não. Então…

— Está tudo bem — assegurou-lhe com doçura. — Estou aqui agora. Você está segura.

Ela estremeceu mais uma vez. Calafrios por causa do choque. Talvez medo dele também? Mas não podia ir embora e deixá-la daquele jeito. Como confortá-la sem nenhum toque físico?

A jaqueta era inadequada para fazê-la sentir-se protegida. Um cobertor talvez fosse melhor.

Era um apartamento pequeno. Mitch logo explorou a disposição dos cômodos, um quarto, banheiro, sala, uma cozinha pequena. Pegou a coberta da cama e a levou até a sala. Não ousava cobri-la. Deixou a coberta no colo dela de forma que pudesse pegá-la.

— Como…soube? — Até a voz tremia.

— Estava no táxi, indo embora, quando o vi na rua, se dirigindo para cá — respondeu, se esforçando para se controlar, resistindo ao implacável desejo de tomá-la nos braços e protegê-la.

— E você… voltou? — Kathryn ergueu os olhos que continuavam esgazeados, vulneráveis, lutando para sair daquela situação.

Antes que percebesse, a mão de Mitch acariciava o rosto dela, querendo consolá-la e demonstrar tranqüilidade.

— Você disse que tinha acabado. Fiquei preocupado que Haynes pudesse molestá-la.

Respirou fundo.

— Obrigada por voltar.

Alívio… gratidão… nada mal.

— Vou buscar algo quente para você beber — disse, se esforçando para ficar longe antes que fizesse alguma besteira.

Ele a desejava tanto. Queria apertar o corpo dela contra o seu, aquecê-la, beijá-la para apagar qualquer lembrança de Haynes. Mas agora não era o momento para revelar esse desejo. A confiança era a grande questão e esfiapar qualquer laço seria um grande erro. O que ele queria não seria bem-vindo no momento.

Tinha que esperar.

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

Kathryn não conseguia controlar os tremores convulsivos que percorriam-lhe o corpo. O pensamento continuava às voltas com o choque da violência de Jeremy quando lhe negou qualquer chance de reconciliação.

Por que pensara que a morte de Gary Chappel faria diferença… Inacreditável! Nenhum entendimento do que revelara sobre si mesmo, ou como ela se sentira em relação àquilo. O ego o cegara, impedindo-o de reconhecer qualquer culpa relacionada ao próprio comportamento.

Quem não tinha razão era ela.

Ao vê-la chegar em casa com outro homem, calculou ser esse o motivo de Kathryn o rejeitar, e a possessividade ignorou o direito de dizer não…

Se Mitch não tivesse voltado…

Graças a Deus, voltara!

Todas as afirmações que podia tomar conta de si mesma… impossíveis contra a intenção de um homem que quer tudo a seu jeito, tomando à força. E o choque do que estava para acontecer, a total descrença, tão paralisante.

Mitch a salvara… Kathryn não se atreveu a lembrar de Jeremy querendo forçá-la…

Quase vomitou.

Tudo acabou, dizia a si mesma.

E Mitch estava na cozinha, preparando uma bebida quente, cuidando dela. Tinha sido tão gentil, trouxe a coberta para ela se aquecer… Era tão forte… Forte o suficiente para derrubar Jeremy, jogá-lo no chão, arrastá-lo para fora do apartamento, forçá-lo a entrar no carro e ir embora.

Isso significava que tudo acabara. Jeremy não voltaria. Havia apanhado, saíra dali quase sem forças. Odiaria lembrar daquela humilhação. Mitch a salvara. Estranho não sentir nenhuma revolta com a violência dele… o sangue jorrando do nariz de Jeremy. Ficara chocada, mas sentiu alívio com o fim da história. Talvez fosse a hora e o local para um ato tão primitivo. Um tapa para acabar com a histeria. Um murro para acabar com a agressão.

Não pensaria mal de Mitch por fazer aquilo. Estava agradecida por ele ter aparecido e levado Jeremy embora. Considerando o jeito rude do ex-noivo… Que bom que Jeremy provou da própria violência, depois do que fizera.

Justiça…

Entretanto, era horrível.

Como poderia ter sido tão cega a respeito de Jeremy? Até acreditar que amava um homem que não tinha nenhum respeito por ela! O que Mitch pensaria? Deveria achar que ela era uma idiota, sem nenhum discernimento.

Envergonhada, não era capaz de encará-lo quando trouxe a xícara de chá, colocando-a na mesa de centro junto com leite e açúcar. Foi com esforço que disse.

— Obrigada. — Permaneceu encolhida, embaixo da coberta.

O advogado sentou na poltrona ao lado do sofá. Kathryn sentiu o olhar de Mitch. Não conseguia encará-lo. O silêncio a consumia. Queria saber a opinião dele sobre tudo aquilo. O pensamento estava confuso, era incapaz de raciocinar. Ao menos, os tremores tinham parado com o calor da coberta, mas havia um lugar frio, vazio, no coração que ansiava ser aquecido.

— Assustei você?

A pergunta a surpreendeu, e logo respondeu,

— Não!

Uma rápida olhadela em direção a Mitch aumentou o nervosismo do advogado que a observava, preocupado. A situação estava confusa. Por que pensaria que estava assustada com a atitude dele?

— Não sou violento — suplicou, estendendo-lhe a mão. A mão que esmurrou Jeremy. Claro.

O que aconteceu aqui essa noite tinha que preocupá-lo.

Era um advogado, jurou defender a lei, e o fato de ter batido em Jeremy poderia levá-lo à cassação, sendo impedido de exercer seu ofício. Arriscara a carreira para salvá-la. E ela estava ali, pensando somente em si mesma. Ao menos, poderia ajudar Mitch nessa questão.

— Se Jeremy for à polícia, prometo dizer que ele estava me atacando — disse, determinada, deixando de lado a própria tristeza. — Mas não acredito que vá. Mostraria que era um perdedor.

— Não pensava nele. Embora agradeço a oferta de me apoiar. Quis dizer… — Fez uma pausa, os olhos do advogado procuravam os dela. — Minha irmã foi violentada há muito tempo. Isso a afetou… profundamente.

— Não chegou a tanto — Kathryn logo lhe garantiu. Mitch balançou a cabeça, concordando.

— Ao ver você no chão… Estava lembrando de Jenny quando bati nele. Sei que perdi o controle. Devo ter parecido… selvagem. Me senti… selvagem. Mas quero que saiba… Não saio por aí atacando as pessoas.

— Não imaginei que fizesse.

— Tenho horror à violência — continuou, ansioso para enfatizar essa questão. — Detesto pessoas violentas. Luto contra isso no tribunal. Qualquer forma de abuso…

— Tenho certeza.

Mitch prendeu o olhar ao de Kathryn, fazendo-a compreender o ponto de vista dele.

— Não quero que tenha medo de mim.

— Não tenho — insistiu. Era a mais absoluta verdade.

O alívio que Mitch sentiu era evidente.

— Senti que estava me evitando. Pensei…

— Não por medo. — Respirou fundo e descarregou o fardo que sufocava o coração. — Estou tão envergonhada…

— Não há razão para estar — disse. — Não foi sua culpa.

— Mas eu o escolhi. Ia me casar com ele — disparou, angustiada diante do terrível erro que cometera.

— Na maior parte do tempo, as pessoas só deixam você ver o que querem que veja — argumentou. — Você se deixou levar por ele, assim como me deixei levar por Harriet. Os dois são perspicazes. — Esboçou um sorriso irônico. — Atraentes. Sedutores.

Mitch tentava aliviar a sensação de culpa. Kathryn deveria apreciar essa gentileza, mas odiava. Preferia a verdade nua e crua. Deveria ter dito que sentia muito mais do que ternura.

— Eu passava por cima das coisas — murmurou. Era o que Mitch fazia agora. Porque queria ajudá-la. Queria que se sentisse melhor.

— Não passamos, todos nós, por cima das coisas para mantermos os relacionamentos? Não seja tão dura consigo mesma. Fique feliz por estar fora disso. Acho que se livrou dele.

— Não duvido disso — disse, emocionada.

— Bom! Então, não dê mais espaço a ele nos seus pensamentos.

Kathryn soltou um risinho zombetereiro.

— Não é assim tão fácil.

Ele levantou da poltrona, o rosto com uma expressão de dor, os olhos irritados com uma forte emoção: raiva, chateação, frustração?

— Kathryn… Não se aflija com isso. Jeremy não merece mais que perca tempo com ele. — A voz de Mitch era decidida, vibrante, devido ao poder da dinâmica energia que emanava. — E seu valor não diminuiu porque a imagem dourada dele foi prejudicada — continuou. — Você é uma mulher muito atraente,

— Sou? — A frustração ficou mais forte. Colocou a coberta de lado, não querendo se sentir vítima de Jeremy. Também não queria ser tratada como vítima, a mágoa suavizada pelo homem que desejava. Colocou os pés no chão e se levantou, cheia de vontade de ignorar aquela situação tranqüilizante e enfrentar a verdade. Gesticulou desesperada, suplicando honestidade. — Me acha atraente?

As palavras surgiram da incerteza agonizante. Não eram para ser um desafio. Mas ficou desconcertada, e um forte constrangimento tomou conta dela, o corpo queimava. Viu Mitch em estado de choque. Então, o advogado se levantou da poltrona, e abraçou-a, puxando-a com força para perto dele, ficando tão próxima que não tinha espaço para recuar.

— Quer saber o quanto me atrai? — desafiou, o peito de encontro aos seios dela, os olhos queimando de paixão, um desejo incontrolável que a deixou sem ar. — Mal posso me conter. Imagino que não esteja pronta para…

— Não estou pronta…? — repetiu, incrédula. Tudo nela respondia, de forma caótica, àquele contato físico. Parecia que esperara a vida inteira para estar nos braços de Mitch e, de repente, ao descobrir que o advogado esperara por ela todo o tempo, sentiu uma forte emoção. A angústia desapareceu. — Pensei que, devido à sua ligação com Ric e os negócios com Lara, nós dois não tínhamos nada a ver… Pensei que estava sendo gentil.

— Gentil? — Explodiu, como se detestasse o que havia sido dito. Expirou com força. As sobrancelhas pretas abaixaram. — É isso que quer de mim? Não mais do que gentileza? Um amigo para os momentos difíceis?

— Não… — Sentia-se imprudente ao compreender que havia muito mais do que amizade.

Kathryn tirou as mãos, que estavam nos ombros largos de Mitch, e cruzou-as por trás do pescoço dele.

— Quero você por inteiro.

Pronto! Dissera.

E não se importava. Era verdade.

O coração de Mitch batia acelerado. Imaginara o que precisava ouvir? A boca de Kathryn ainda estava entreaberta, provocando-o, convidando-o. Colocara os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

Tinha que estar desejando… Pronta… Querendo…

Não podia recuar. Queimava de tanto desejo. Beijou-a com toda a paixão possível, algo inexplicável, que ela provocara nele desde o primeiro momento em que se encontraram. E, felizmente, ela retribuiu, também consumida por um desejo irresistível de ter Mitch.

O corpo de Kathryn era macio e cedia ao toque, as mãos do senhor Tyler não resistiriam à possibilidade de descobrir e conhecer cada curva, puxando-a para mais perto, querendo o calor dela junto ao seu corpo… Querendo que fosse sua mulher. A excitação veio logo, mas não havia nenhuma recusa. Kathryn pressionava o próprio corpo contra o dele, excitando-o ainda mais. Se fazia isso consciente ou por instinto, não sabia.

Não queria saber.

Não queria pensar. Só queria aproveitar a emoção da entrega.

Kathryn mal podia acreditar na força dos sentimentos tumultuados que a dominavam. A boca formigava, excitada, revelando a intensa paixão dos beijos, ansiando por cada sensação erótica provocada.

Era selvagem e incrivelmente maravilhoso, criando dependência.

E adorava a firmeza do corpo de Mitch, os músculos fortes dos ombros largos, o peito, as coxas, tudo coberto por uma energia que parecia contagiá-la, aumentando o batimento cardíaco com tanta alegria. Não duvidava mais que ele a desejava. Sentiu-o excitado ao pressionar o próprio corpo contra o dela. E exultou diante da evidência, inegável, do que sentia.

Mitch a queria.

Lançava mão do desejo com uma intensidade atordoante.

Nunca sentira algo parecido.

Os lábios de Mitch deixaram os de Kathryn e percorreram o rosto da moça. Entrou em pânico ao pensar que ele ia falar, parar. Mas não foi o que fez. Beijou-a na orelha, enviando tinidos agudos que iam até as coxas. A língua, tentadora, rodava dentro do ouvido, e ele soprou novamente, excitando-a e derretendo-a de forma que os corpos dos dois se prendiam ainda mais um ao outro.

Sentiu o desejo aumentar, e se afastou.

— Fui muito além? — A voz dele estava abafada, parecia que se questionava. Kathryn respondeu, rejeitando qualquer recusa.

— Não! — Mas se iam fazer amor… — Vamos para o quarto. Por favor.

Inspirou, afastou a cabeça para trás, os olhos grudados nela, uma confusão de perguntas. Kathryn estava angustiada. Seria inacreditável se desistisse agora. Será que ela o lembrara de Jeremy a atacando ali? Queria gritar que o que acontecera não tinha importância. Somente o que fizera que ela sentisse importava. E qualquer coisa menos relevante do que a completa experiência a deixaria numa expectativa horrível, num vazio maldito.

Determinada a fazer Mitch parar com tantos questionamentos, ficou na ponta dos pés, usou as mãos para abaixar a cabeça dele e poder beijá-lo com todo o fervor e desejo, de forma a mantê-lo perto. A resposta foi instantânea e satisfatória, inundando-a com o calor necessário para expulsar o medo de ser rejeitada. O pensamento dançava com uma alegria febril.

Ia acontecer.

O advogado a queria.

— Vem comigo — murmurou, o coração batendo forte como um tambor rufando.

Segurou a mão dele.

Mitch foi com Kathryn.

Entrou no quarto.

Arrancou a blusa que Jeremy rasgara, jogando-a no chão com um tremor de medo e repugnãoncia. Ia tirar o sutiã, mas outras mãos seguraram os braços dela e os puxaram para baixo, evitando que isso acontecesse. O coração disparou alarmado. Será que mudara de opinião?

Beijou o ombro dela, o calor da boca de Mitch forçava os arrepios de medo a irem embora.

— Isso não é uma competição — murmurou. — Não vou derrubar você na cama e acabar logo com isso.

Ficou tensa. Será que havia segundas intenções? Ele a beijava no pescoço, hipnotizando-a, paralisando-a com o mesmo sopro de ar no ouvido.

— Quero que saiba o que está fazendo. — Até a forma suave como falava a deixada excitada. — Quero que tenha certeza do que quer — continuou. — Não um impulso de momento. E sem arrependimentos pela manhã.

— Não vou me arrepender — prometeu, a voz rouca, quase sem conseguir respirar.

— Então, não vai se incomodar se eu acender a luz.

A luz!

Kathryn logo ficou angustiada, repleta de dúvidas. E se Mitch não a achasse tão desejável quando a visse despida? Nua, com luz! Não era tão bonita quanto Harriet. Seu tipo era menor, a pele mais clara, sardenta. No escuro só haveria sentimento, tudo estaria centrado no contato físico… Homem e mulher querendo um ao outro.

Mas se protestasse… Mitch pensaria que ela não estava pronta. E estava, ansiava por aquele momento. Não havia escolha… nenhuma escolha quando o advogado deslizou as mãos que antes estavam presas aos braços de Kathryn, deu alguns passos para trás… e acendeu a luz do quarto!

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

Kathryn parecia um coelhinho assustado. Não conseguia se mexer. As pernas estavam bambas, os músculos balançavam como gelatina. Só a coluna não se curvava, uma reação instintiva por se sentir ameaçada.

O quarto estava abafado, as janelas fechadas. Ao menos se encontrava arrumado, a cama bem feita, embora sem a coberta e com os travesseiros desarrumados. Um calor percorria todo o corpo de Kathryn. Ouviu o suave ruge-ruge das roupas sendo tiradas.

Mitch permanecia à porta. Despira o terno. Estava tirando a gravata. Os olhos do advogado queimavam de desejo. Começou a desabotoar a camisa.

— Me avise se quiser que eu pare.

Parar? Aquela palavra perdeu qualquer significado que pudesse ter quando o viu sem roupa. Tinha cabelo no peito, mas não muito, na forma de um T, descendo na direção da cintura das calças, indo mais abaixo… Queria saber, ver…

Mitch era tão bem feito de corpo, os ombros e braços fortes emanavam tanta virilidade, um homem que lutaria pela segurança dela. Alguém que até agora tentava protegê-la de, num impulso, tomar uma decisão da qual pudesse se arrepender.

Kathryn sabia que não se arrependeria.

Um homem como Mitch era raro. Não podia nem pensar em não experimentar todas as sensações que ele podia lhe proporcionar.

Sapatos e meias se foram.

Kathryn ficou frente a frente com Mitch, tirou o sutiã para mostrar-lhe que não queria parar. Os bicos dos seios enrijeceram. Ele permaneceu quieto, olhando para os seios nus. Eram bem feitos, talvez um pouco pequenos, Kathryn dizia a si mesma, se recusando a perder a coragem, lutando contra a sensação de pânico de que não estava à altura de Harriet.

O peito largo de Mitch crescia com a respiração ofegante. Os olhares se encontraram.

— Tenho que usar preservativo?

Sensação de alívio. Mitch a desejava. Confiava nele, acreditava não precisar de preservativo.

— Não. Estou tomando pílula — respondeu, recusando a idéia de ter qualquer barreira entre os dois. O anticoncepcional que tomava a protegera de uma gravidez no último ano.

Tirou os sapatos, ansiosa para saber o que aconteceria.

Ele despiu as calças.

As mãos dela se encaminharam para o zíper na parte detrás da saia, determinada a se despir também, não deixando nenhuma dúvida de inibição. Desejável, Mitch disse. E não hesitava em se ver livre das roupas. Enquanto ela o olhasse, não pensaria em si mesma, e estaria bem.

Era bom que a luz estivesse acesa. Sem luz, não teria sido capaz de vê-lo por inteiro… nu. Era tão másculo; o físico forte, perfeito, proporcional. Cada milímetro exalava virilidade.

Era irrelevante se o corpo dela não era assim tão maravilhoso, sedutor, feminino. A visão que tinha dela o enlouquecia, a ereção descarada, excitava Kathryn ainda mais.

Ainda pairava um certo nervosismo. O olhar errante percorria desde os seios com os mamilos retesados até o pequeno triângulo de cabelo castanho-avermelhado que escondia o sexo, demorando-se aí, ocasionando a contração dos músculos internos, provocando calor e umidade.

— Você é mágica — murmurou, e se encaminhou até ela, devagar, balançando a cabeça como se estivesse enfeitiçado e quisesse despertar.

Kathryn estava confusa, sem conseguir acreditar no que acontecia. Como poderia associar magia a ela? O que queria dizer com isso? Não havia tempo para pensar. Os braços de Mitch deslizavam ao redor da cintura dela e o corpo estava cada vez mais perto, o contato do corpo nu, uma explosão de sensações queimando internamente. O advogado a puxou para bem perto.

Kathryn se sentiu protegida. Ao mesmo tempo em que era forte, era também carinhoso.

— Quero que se sinta bem.

O carinho e a preocupação de Mitch, acima do próprio desejo físico, reforçaram tudo o que ela sabia sobre o advogado, acrescentando um brilho especial ao que sentia. Não era somente sexo.

A conexão era mais profunda, tocando, preenchendo o vazio solitário que existia no coração.

— Me deixe fazer amor com você — pediu com doçura.

A repetição das próprias palavras fizeram desaparecer a inibição. Não haveria volta se atingissem aquela mútua satisfação. Era o momento de dar qualquer coisa que fosse pedida. Kathryn afastou um pouco a cabeça para trás para olhar nos olhos dele, olhos que penetravam fundo, indo até a alma, com um desejo ardente, e, logo, consentiu.

— Sim — sussurrou. Somente uma palavrinha, mas que carregava uma montanha de consentimento a ser escalada. Entretanto, Mitch escolheu levá-la junto.

Sorriu, o prazer queimava por dentro, prazer que transmitiu à boca de Kathryn com um beijo que tinha mais vontade de saborear e explorar uma intimidade que crescia, do que atiçar uma paixão imediata e irresistível. O jeito moderado era tentador e sedutor.

Ele a pegou no colo e a carregou até a cama, os olhos maliciosos brilhavam enquanto dizia:

— Você fez ressuscitar o homem das cavernas que existe dentro de mim, Kathryn Ledger.

Ela riu, feliz. Se vivessem nos tempos primitivos, pensou, dividir a caverna de Mitch seria o melhor lugar em todos os sentidos… principalmente, o fato de tê-lo voltando para casa, tomando-a nos braços, deitando-a como fazia agora, pairando sobre ela com toda a magnífica masculinidade, pronto para tomar posse, o corpo vivo, ansioso, cantarolando de alegria porque ela lhe dava prazer.

Se a tivesse tomado logo, teria agradecido com imensa satisfação, mas compreendeu que ele pretendia mantê-la esperando, entretanto, não porque não a quisesse. O desejo fluía através dos dedos enquanto acariciava os braços, as pernas, até os pés, tocando com uma sensibilidade requintada.

O toque era seguido de beijos, fazendo amor com uma intensidade que crescia devagar, afastando qualquer experiência prévia de Kathryn.

Impossível sentir vergonha sobre o que estava fazendo, não quando parecia tão fascinado, assim como ela se sentia, tão completamente absorvido por cada aspecto feminino da senhorita Ledger. Isso fez com que ela se sentisse especial, preciosa, perfeita, até bonita. A forma como ele beijava os seios, atraindo-os para a boca, provando, lambendo, o ritmo lento da sucção levando a uma excitação quase que febril, apagou qualquer pensamento. Eram amados e adorados por ele.

E quando Mitch desceu para fazer a mesma coisa na parte mais íntima do corpo dela, Kathryn estava em êxtase, inundada por ondas de prazer, impelida por fantásticos picos de excitação que vinham acompanhados por dedos cuidadosos que sabiam exatamente onde, quando e como tocar. Nunca tinham feito amor com ela dessa forma, não com uma sensualidade imponente. E não podia esperar mais para senti-lo dentro dela… Esse homem maravilhoso, surpreendente, que podia excitá-la a ponto de desejá-lo de forma tão intensa.

— Por favor… Preciso de você agora — gritou, segurando os braços dele, incitando-o a realizar essa necessidade final.

O advogado correspondeu, e o corpo feminino se curvou em profunda euforia enquanto o crescente poder do próprio desejo masculino, contido por tanto tempo, encontrou o corpo dela e mergulhou fundo. Preencheu o vazio, chegando às profundezas, de forma que os dois se fundiram em um só. E ao atingir essa maravilhosa união, ficou quieto lá, deixando que a moça saboreasse a felicidade. Mitch se abaixava e a beijava, conduzindo a boca de Kathryn a mesma viagem sensacional de se unir à dele, aumentando a sensação de profunda intimidade, incitando a um louco desejo para que continuasse. Ela queria fazer amor com o advogado, deixar que soubesse como se sentia. Deslizava as mãos pelas costas dele, pelo bumbum, os dedos traçando os músculos rígidos, encontrando zonas eróticas abaixo dos quadris. Isso fez com que se mexesse, o corpo balançando em cima dela enquanto impelia um impulso rítmico a uma profundidade excitante. Kathryn colocou as pernas ao redor das coxas dele e balançou o próprio corpo para encontrar o de Mitch, comprimindo os músculos, intensificando a deliciosa fricção. Os dedos da senhorita Ledger percorriam o cabelo do peito do advogado, de cima para baixo, de baixo para cima, incitando a rápida ação que o levaria ao clímax.

Podia sentir o coração do senhor Tyler acelerado, combinando com o dela. Kathryn sentia as ondulações de prazer se intensificando, um calor tão forte que a excitação se desvanecia ao redor enquanto ele os conduzia ao topo da absoluta felicidade, a doce entrega de todo o controle em nome de uma plenitude que era única para ambos, em perfeita harmonia.

Bastava ficarem abraçados, saboreando a alegria de estarem interligados, compartilhando aquele momento caloroso em silêncio, pois não havia necessidade de nenhuma outra comunicação, um sentimento de plenitude que não deixava espaço para questionar nada. Kathryn deitou a cabeça abaixo do queixo de Mitch. Ele acariciava os cabelos da ruivinha.

De vez em quando, tinha pensamentos estranhos, e sorriu por causa de um deles.

— Você nunca vai ter que me bater e me puxar pelos cabelos, Mitch.

— Por que eu iria querer bater e puxar você pelos cabelos? — perguntou, surpreso.

— Homem das cavernas… carregando sua mulher.

Ele riu e a virou, se apoiando em um dos cotovelos e sorrindo.

— Está me dizendo que sempre vai estar disposta?

— Hmm… Sempre é muito forte — implicou, embora pensasse que sim. Kathryn se esticou e acariciou o rosto dele, sentindo o pêlo fino que cobria a parte inferior do maxilar, pensando no quanto era másculo e sensual. — Espero que me ouça.

— Tenho uma boa audição — garantiu.

— É muito bom em tudo.

— É isso?

— Tenho muita sorte por estar com você.

Deu um largo sorriso.

— Me sinto sortudo. Assim como Peter Pan. Completamente rejuvenescido. Deve ser o seu brilho, o jeitinho de fada que ainda me atordoa.

— Jeitinho de fada?

— Olho para você e penso… Sininho.

— Ah, não!

— Riu.

— Sim, penso. — Silenciou o riso. Tocou de leve os lábios dela. Os olhos de Mitch brilhavam de prazer — Uma Sininho encantadora. É o cabelo ruivo e os olhos verdes, essa boca atraente e misteriosa que promete um mundo inteiro de tesouros secretos, e a pequena perfeição da feminilidade, até os pés pequenos e graciosos. Além das mais provocantes e sensuais orelhas que já vi.

Abaixou-se e soprou magia no ouvido que estava mais perto, e Kathryn segurou a respiração enquanto aquele gesto erótico a excitava. Passou pela cabeça que nunca mais amaldiçoaria suas orelhas de duende. Se deixavam Mitch excitado, estava abençoada por tê-las.

Ia dizer que Harriet devia estar louca ao permitir que outro homem o substituísse na cama.

Logo, percebeu que o comentário era perigoso. Não devia lembrá-lo de Harriet nem de Jeremy.

Isso era entre os dois. E era isso que fazia a diferença. Era um milhão de vezes melhor do que qualquer coisa que tivera com o ex-noivo. Esperava que Mitch sentisse o mesmo. Se estivesse comparando ao que tivera com Harriet. Um ciúme, uma sensação de possessividade tomou conta de Kathryn. Deslizava o braço pelas costas dele e brincava com os dedos sobre os músculos delineados e retesados, masculinidade pura. Aquele homem era dela essa noite, pensou. Como seria no futuro, não tinha a menor idéia, tinham muito o que aprender, mas nunca se arrependeria da experiência dessa noite. Ele a fizera se sentir bem consigo mesma. E não acreditava que fosse somente amabilidade, embora tudo tivesse sido rápido depois da confusão com Jeremy.

Kathryn levantou o rosto e o advogado a beijou.

A paixão crescia, uma promessa de que essa noite não era a única.

Não para Mitch.

E, certamente, não seria para ela.

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

_Um mês depois…_

Como de costume, o assistente entregou a Mitch um maço de mensagens assim que o tribunal encerrou a sessão. A mensagem que estava em cima dizia: Ligue para Johnny, e dava o número do telefone, um número local. As discussões legais dessa tarde logo foram banidas do pensamento de Mitch. Johnny Ellis estava de volta à cidade.

Sorriu assim que saiu do tribunal e ligou, do celular, para o número indicado na mensagem. Johnny estivera nos Estados Unidos nos últimos cinco meses, gravando um CD e fazendo uma turnê. E, provavelmente, estava indo para casa em Gundamurra, fazendo uma parada somente para visitar Mitch e Ric como sempre fazia quando podia.

Johnny… o artista. O apelido na indústria musical, Johnny Charm, foi merecido. De volta à época em que eram garotos em Gundamurra, era ele quem iluminava os momentos difíceis com bom humor. Sem mencionar as canções que fazia. Sempre fora brilhante ao violão.

A recepcionista do hotel atendeu e transferiu a ligação.

— Mitch! — A voz forte retumbou do outro lado da linha. — Está livre hoje à noite?

— Onde e a que horas?

— Poderíamos nos reunir no restaurante Italiano embaixo do prédio de Ric, em Woolloomooloo. Ottos. Pode ser às sete?

— Tudo bem. Já falou com Ric?

— Tentei. A assistente disse que Ric saíra para um almoço de negócios e não voltara. Vou ligar para a casa dele às cinco horas, ver se está lá.

— Faça isso. Até mais tarde.

A alegria de Mitch ao pensar no encontro diminuiu quando lembrou da atual situação de Ric. Gary Chappel estava morto, Lara e Ric voltaram a Sidney, mas ela o evitava, usando a desculpa do funeral e da publicidade ao redor da morte do marido para pedir que ficasse longe.

Ric sofria muito. Estava desesperado para ficarem frente a frente. Estava preso àquela mulher. Um sentimento quase obsessivo. Kathryn comentara que ele não estava mais no controle do trabalho, o pensamento vagava. Um mês inteiro se passara e nenhuma palavra de Lara.

Mitch se perguntava se deveria prevenir Johnny para que não tocasse em nenhum assunto doloroso. Ric pedira emprestado o avião dele para a fuga. Mas se esse episódio viesse à tona, logo poderia ser evitado. Ric não gostaria que Johnny o tratasse sem nenhuma sensibilidade em especial. Ainda se magoava com o que acontecera no passado, um orgulho ferido que o levou ao fundo do poço.

E Mitch estava certo de que Lara havia sido a razão disso.

Bonita, machucada, a viúva de Gary tentava colocar o passado atrás de si. E o pior era que Ric fazia parte dessa história.

Muita bagagem emocional.

Mitch balançou a cabeça quando o assistente lhe indicou o táxi, que o esperava no meio-fio, pronto para levá-los de volta ao escritório. Assim que entrou no carro, se questionava quanta bagagem emocional Kathryn carregava do relacionamento com Haynes.

Desde aquela primeira noite juntos, nunca mais se referira ao passado com Haynes. A descoberta de que a ambição de Haynes não tinha limites morais fora um grande choque, enfraquecera a confiança na habilidade de julgar as pessoas. A tentativa obstinada de a ter de volta a assustara ainda mais, causando uma completa perda de auto-confiança.

Ao menos Mitch conseguira resgatar boa parte.

E ganhou a confiança dela.

Mas o sentimento de culpa era algo insidioso.

Será que tentara enterrar essa culpa ou esse sentimento ainda a assombrava?

Será que se lançara a esse relacionamento porque o queria? Ou porque precisava dele para exorcizar os fantasmas que Haynes deixara?

Mitch torceu o nariz ao pensar no plano que abandonara, na idéia de um namoro à moda antiga. Uma intimidade construída devagar teria lhe dado garantias de que o que os dois dividiam nada tinha a ver com o término do relacionamento anterior. Assim como foi… Bem, tinha sido impossível rejeitar Kathryn aquela noite, quando se livrou de Haynes e por desejá-la.

Ao tomar aquela decisão, era impossível escapar. Toda vez que estava com ela, qualquer coisa que decidissem fazer, a ópera, um concerto, um filme, almoço, jantar, era só uma preliminar para satisfazer o desejo que surgia entre os dois desde que se encontravam e crescia até o momento em que terminavam na cama.

O sexo era forte. Será que Kathryn via além disso? Quanto será que se preocupava com a pessoa que ele era, fora o fato de ser o amante que a fazia se sentir bem?

O tempo iria responder a essa pergunta.

Estavam juntos há apenas um mês.

Um mês infernal para Ric. Isso ficou óbvio quando ele se juntou a Mitch e Johnny no Ottos. Tinha a aparência de um homem que estivera à beira da total devastação, e que somente se segurava na própria determinação em sobreviver. Um morto-vivo, Mitch pensou.

Entretanto, Ric se entusiasmou um pouco com o passar da noite. Johnny esbanjava um carisma irresistível, divertindo-os com histórias do mundo musical country, e Mitch bebia vinho. A conversa se acalmou quando Johnny foi ao banheiro e o comportamento de Ric esmoreceu, deixando claro que o esforço que fazia para parecer alegre o estava consumindo.

— Nada sobre Lara? — Mitch perguntou.

Uma fagulha zombeteira surgiu daquele olhar sem esperança.

— Para falar a verdade, almocei com ela hoje.

— Sem boas notícias?

— Obrigada e adeus. E nada do que disse fez a menor diferença.

— Talvez mais tempo…

— Preciso esquecer, Mitch. Vou para Nova Iorque no final da semana.

— A vida dela com Chappel foi um inferno. Não posso dar detalhes…

— Não. Acabou.

A resposta concisa deixou Mitch sem ter o que dizer. Sabia que Ric odiaria ser consolado ainda que sentisse muito a morte do sonho de dezoito anos do amigo. Lembrava muito bem das noites em Gundamurra quando Ric falava de Lara, como era o exemplo de tudo o que um rapaz poderia querer em uma moça.

Era um lembrete sensato para Mitch de que um relacionamento profundo não garantia uma vida a dois. A escolha do momento e as circunstâncias podiam ser fatores influentes para um final feliz ou não.

— Ouvi que você e Kathryn estão juntos.

O comentário sacudiu Mitch, entretido com as lembranças.

— É verdade — respondeu sem querer explicar como, quando e por quê.

— Ela é boa pessoa.

— É.

A curiosidade brilhava no olhar sombrio e vazio de Ric.

— Ela terminou o noivado por sua causa?

— Não. — Desejava que sim. — Foi uma questão pessoal — acrescentou, não querendo que Ric pensasse que tinha alguma coisa a ver com a história dele e de Lara. O amigo já sofrera o suficiente. — Não sabia do rompimento do noivado até o dia da morte de Chappel.

— Bem, ao menos é um começo bem definido para você — Ric murmurou. Mitch não o desiludiu.

Não ia ajudar Ric nem melhorar a situação com Kathryn.

Johnny voltou para a mesa e a conversa tomou o rumo de Gundamurra.

— Não vou a casa desde o último Natal. E vocês? — Johnny perguntou.

— Estive lá no final de fevereiro — Ric respondeu, nenhuma pista do real motivo. — Peguei seu avião emprestado.

Johnny deu um largo sorriso.

— Aposto que gostou do vôo, Ric.

— Foi um prazer.

— E você, Mitch?

— Não tive tempo.

Johnny o advertiu.

— Vai arranjar tempo no próximo Natal. Todos nós juntos. Sei que sua irmã teve outro bebê no ano passado. Muito justo. Mas esse ano… Sem desculpas! Dou as regras.

— Johnny está convencido, não? — Mitch implicou, sem decidir. Não sabia onde estaria com Kathryn e suspeitava de que levaria um bom tempo até que Ric quisesse voltar a Gundamurra e às lembranças de Lara.

— Tudo isso por causa da música country e por ter ficado nos Estados Unidos por tanto tempo — Ric concordou. — Pensa que pode passar por cima de nós.

— Cuidado — Johnny brincou. — Sou maior que vocês.

O velho camarada os divertiu o resto da noite. Ric entrou no elevador e foi para casa, deixando Johnny e Mitch, que voltariam de táxi, cada um seguindo o próprio rumo. Entretanto, os dois terminaram caminhando até o hotel de Johnny. O músico comentou.

— Parece que Ric vem passando por uma série de problemas.

Mitch, então, explicou o motivo da tristeza do amigo.

Melhor saber antes de chegar a Gundamurra amanhã, pensou. Patrick iria querer saber como a situação se desenrolou, devido ao envolvimento com tudo o que se passou.

— Então, ele a levou para casa e não deu certo — Johnny comentou, triste.

Casa… Era assim que Johnny sempre se referia a Gundamurra. Para o músico, Patrick era o pai que nunca tivera. Cuidava dele, escutava seus sonhos e ajudava a se tornarem reais. Dizia que era sempre bem-vindo. Mitch ainda tinha família, mas Johnny e Ric não tinham ninguém. Significava muito para os dois que Patrick tivesse oferecido a própria casa como sendo deles também… um lugar seguro em um mundo em constante mudança. Contavam com ele estando lá para ajudá-los, sabendo quem eram, gostando e respeitando os homens que se tornaram.

Mitch deixou Johnny no hotel, desejando boa viagem, e pegou um táxi para Woollahra. Enquanto entrava na casa que construíra para si mesmo, pensava que era diferente de Ric e de Johnny. Tivera uma mãe que o amara, uma irmã que continuava sendo importante. Ainda assim, Patrick fora muito importante para ele também. Patrick e o que ensinara aos três, e o que revelara neles enquanto estavam em Gundamurra.

Mitch sabia que aqueles seis meses, aos dezesseis anos, foram essenciais para ser quem era agora. E Kathryn não sabia disso, não sabia o que ele dividira com Ric e Johnny. Não sabia que ele havia sido considerado culpado por agressão. Sabia somente o que escolhera contar. Com o decorrer do tempo, tudo teria que ser dito. Precisava ter certeza se o sentimento dela era sólido.

O comentário de Johhny não saía do pensamento.

_Então, ele a levou para casa e não deu certo._

Quando o Natal chegasse este ano, será que Kathryn o acompanharia a Gundamurra?

E se o acompanhasse… E conhecesse a parte sombria da vida dele… Será que o relacionamento continuaria?

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

_Dois meses depois…_

— Eu agora vos declaro marido e mulher. — O celebrante fez uma pausa e acrescentou: — Pode beijar a noiva agora.

Ric abraçou Lara. Kathryn chorou de emoção. Era comovente. Ela e Mitch eram as únicas testemunhas do casamento.

Lara estava grávida de seis meses, o filho era de Ric, não de Gary como ela temia. O teste de DNA a deixou aliviada. Graças a Deus! Kathryn pensou ao ver o tormento de Ric com a rejeição inicial de Lara. Se Johnny não tivesse ido a Gundamurra e descoberto sobre a gravidez dela antes de Ric ir para Nova Iorque…

— Deu certo — Mitch murmurou.

— O quê? — Kathryn sussurrou, invejando o abraço apaixonado dos recém-casados.

— Ele a levou para casa. E deu certo — Mitch respondeu, satisfeito.

Kathryn ficou nervosa. Assim que Ric e Lara partissem em lua-de-mel, ia levar Mitch para Gosford, o primeiro encontro com os pais.

Não decidira nada. Apenas mencionara que era o aniversário da mãe naquele fim-de-semana e a esperavam em casa. Mitch dissera que aproveitaria o tempo para visitar a irmã em Green Point. E, como aquela área ficava nas proximidades de Gosford, os dois podiam viajar juntos. Ele a deixaria na casa dos pais e a pegaria na volta.

Devido à intimidade do relacionamento, não tinha como rejeitar a oferta, nem como não convidá-lo para ir à casa dos pais. Kathryn se sentia nervosa com a visita, sabendo o quanto os pais ficariam curiosos ao conhecerem o homem que teria substituído Jeremy, desejando saber se a filha terminaria sendo machucada mais uma vez.

Mitch aceitara o convite para jantar com eles hoje à noite. Porém, acabou dando prosseguimento ao plano inicial de ficar com a irmã. Percebeu a inibição de Kathryn em dividir um quarto com ele debaixo do teto dos pais. Era uma estupidez, mas ela não queria que os pais pensassem que mergulhava de cabeça em outro erro.

Apesar dos três meses intensos com Mitch, e de não haver nenhum sinal de que o desejo diminuíra, Kathryn não podia deixar de pensar que tudo era muito bom, mágico, e que o encanto podia quebrar. Apresentá-lo aos pais era uma possibilidade assustadora.

Talvez Mitch não quisesse também o compromisso de dormir na casa dos pais dela, mantendo a irmã como uma desculpa para escapar quando lhe conviesse. Três meses… Não era muito tempo, ainda assim Kathryn não podia imaginar querer estar com outro homem. Esperava que Mitch se sentisse do mesmo jeito. Mas não dissera que a amava, não a convidara para conhecer a irmã. E ali estava ela, levando-o para a casa dos pais.

Daria certo?

Ele não precisava ter ido. Poderia ter evitado tudo isso ao invés de se oferecer para levá-la e trazê-la. Talvez estivesse curioso para saber como era a vida na casa dos pais dela, querendo saber mais sobre a senhorita Ledger e seu passado. Mas e ele e a irmã… Quem tinha sido violentado? Nunca falaram sobre isso.

Por causa de Jeremy?

Kathryn começou a perceber que flutuava em uma bolha de felicidade que incluía Mitch, mas outras coisas existiam fora daquela bolha. Não havia mais nenhum segredo entre Ric e Lara. Tudo às claras. Era assim que um casamento funcionava, com o amor sendo a base de tudo.

Não soubera o suficiente a respeito de Jeremy, e não pôde aceitar as atitudes dele quando realmente o conheceu. Mitch era uma pessoa muito diferente, e Kathryn gostava de tudo relacionado a ele. Ainda assim, quanto havia ainda que ela não sabia?

Esse pensamento começou a atormentá-la quando se despediram de Ric e Lara. A tarde já estava na metade e, como decidiram deixar a cidade cedo para evitar a hora de maior trânsito, as bolsas já estavam no carro. Logo estavam no caminho para Gosford, Mitch no banco do motorista guiava não só o carro, mas a vida dos dois.

Será que planejara um encontro com os pais dela para checar alguma informação, sem se envolver, usando a família como pretexto? A incerteza com relação às intenções dele a deixava tensa e calada, enquanto o carro se dirigia para o norte.

— Acho que está pensando no casamento que não teve.

O comentário a surpreendeu, o pensamento era a viagem. Mais surpreendente era o sorrisinho zombeteiro de Mitch. Os olhos azuis, que pareciam raios laser, a cortavam com força.

Kathryn ficou alerta. Essa era a primeira vez que Mitch se referia a Jeremy desde que o tirara, à força, da vida dela. Ficou horrorizada ao pensar que o advogado achava que ela lamentava a partida do ex-noivo…

— Não posso imaginar algo pior do que um casamento sem amor — disse. — Invejava Ric e Lara. Não precisaram de nada para fazer do próprio casamento um grande dia. O fato de terem um ao outro era mais do que suficiente.

— Você se contentaria com uma cerimônia simples?

Hesitou.

— Minha família ficaria magoada se fosse excluída.

— O que eles pensam é importante para você.

— Sim, é.

Outro olhar cortante.

— O que pensavam de Haynes?

Kathryn ficou surpresa com a objetividade da pergunta. Será que Mitch se preocupava em saber qual a comparação que os pais dela fariam?

— Não gostavam dele — respondeu. — Pensei que se tratava… de estilos de vida diferentes.

— Está preocupada com o que vão pensar de mim?

Sentiu um aperto no peito enquanto a mente dava voltas com as preocupações que a atormentavam.

— Por que quer conhecê-los? — perguntou.

Mitch segurava o volante com firmeza. Trincou os dentes, a expressão se tornou sombria. Tentava conter fortes emoções. Ainda assim, quando falava, o tom de voz era calmo.

— Gostaria de saber porque não quer que eu os conheça.

Estremeceu, detestava a idéia de expor o namoro. Mas se não falasse… O que pensaria? Que estava envergonhada do relacionamento, que não estava preparada para aceitá-lo? Tratando-o como um gigolô que a supria com sexo, uma pessoa que ela não queria apresentar aos pais porque não encarava o relacionamento como sendo algo sério? De fato, era tão sério que não queria que nada o estragasse. Mas como explicar isso?

— Não tem nada a ver com você — disse. — Eu os obriguei a aceitar Jeremy, embora durante todo o tempo se preocupassem que o meu casamento acabasse mal. Embora não dissessem isso até depois… do término do noivado.

Respirou fundo enquanto lutava para esclarecer o conflito que dominava os pensamentos.

— Isto fez com que eu me sentisse pior pelo fato de eles terem visto que não ia dar certo. E aqui está você, num gesto de súplica, dirigindo um Jaguar, um carro chique, esbanjando sucesso, charme, e eles vão pensar que eu caí na mesma armadilha.

Um silêncio assustador. Kathryn fechou os olhos, esperando não ter arruinado tudo por causa da culpa que sentia por ter sido cega.

— Acha que sou como ele?

Mais uma vez, o tom de voz era calmo. Mas o impacto da pergunta emitiu ondas de choque.

— Não! — Kathryn sentiu um aperto no coração ao pensar no que dissera. O olhar era de angústia. — Você precisa saber que significa muito para mim.

Mitch não respondeu logo e o olhar permaneceu fixo no trânsito. Esperou, e quando retrucou, de forma indireta, a colocou numa situação embaraçosa mais uma vez.

— Não acha que seus pais sejam capazes de distinguir um caso do outro? — A lógica de Mitch não podia ser refutada. Kathryn estava vulnerável a esse encontro.

— Não respondeu a minha pergunta — disse, precisando mais do que nunca entender as intenções dele. — Por que quer conhecer meus pais?

Encolheu os ombros.

— Porque não me pediu para conhecê-los. Só me comunicou que estaria fora para ficar com eles este fim-de-semana.

Uma rejeição por omissão.

Sentiu um calafrio na espinha.

Estiveram tão próximos nos últimos três meses. Claro que ele gostaria de saber o motivo de não o ter convidado para ir junto. Então, forçara um encontro. Mitch não esperava. Ia atrás do que queria. Qual o grau de seriedade do relacionamento dos dois?

— Não me convidou para conhecer sua irmã — assinalou. — Por que não faz isso?

— Ia convidar. — Lançou um olhar desafiador. — Jenny gostaria que você se juntasse a nós para almoçar no domingo, se puder se privar de um tempo com a sua própria família.

Planejara o encontro! Mas não a convidou ao notar as reservas dela com relação ao fato de ir à casa dos pais acompanhada pelo namorado. Kathryn soltou um suspiro triste, pensando que estragara tudo.

— Não tenho problema em declarar meu interesse por você, Kathryn — continuou. — E não gosto do papel de amante secreto, mantido escondido da família. Quero que se sinta feliz com o nosso relacionamento. Que tenha orgulho de que eu esteja com você.

— Eu tenho! — chorou, horrorizada como ele interpretara a contínua sensação de falha em relação a Jeremy. — Vou ficar muito feliz em almoçar com você e a família da sua irmã no domingo. Por favor, agradeça o convite.

Balançou a cabeça, e não disse mais nada. Não havia nenhum sorriso, nada que garantisse que Mitch estava satisfeito com a situação.

Kathryn remoeu tudo o que ele dissera no caminho para Wahroonga. Lá, pegaram a auto-estrada e a viagem foi muito mais rápida. Tinha que resolver essas questões antes de chegarem a Gosford. Se aquela tensão horrível fosse transferida para o encontro com os pais dela, tudo daria errado. E a culpa era dela mesma.

— O fato de não ter convidado você para passar este fim-de-semana comigo não era para escondê-lo dos meus pais — assegurou.

— Bom! Porque não vou deixá-la — disse, implacável, alarmando-a.

— O que isso significa? — falou, impaciente, logo imaginando que o namorado iria reivindicar intimidade com ela na frente dos pais… impedindo-a de negar qualquer envolvimento.

— Quer dizer que não vou desistir de conhecer seus pais. E não ligo a mínima se passarem o tempo todo me comparando a Haynes porque sei que sou melhor. — O olhar de Mitch mostrava o quanto se sentia apunhalado pela aparente falta de confiança dela quando acrescentou: — Pensei que concordasse comigo, Kathryn.

Voltou o olhar para a estrada em que viajavam, deixando-a resolver a confusão que lhe perturbava os pensamentos. A terrível verdade é que ela tivera orgulho de Jeremy, ficava feliz ao apresentá-lo como parceiro. O que a fazia se sentir uma idiota. A irmã de Mitch não sabia disso, o que dava a Kathryn tranqüilidade para continuar, ao passo que na casa dos pais dela… Sim… Mas estava pensando nela, não em Mitch. Não estava sendo justa com a pessoa que ele era, um homem muito melhor do que Jeremy.

— Sei disso — disse, calma, esperando que a perdoasse por tê-lo ofendido.

Ele suspirou.

— Não quero pensar que se envolveu comigo só por carência. Que estou sempre lutando contra fantasmas. Você tirou a aliança de noivado, mas ele ainda influencia o que você faz, e o que não faz, comigo.

Carência…

Não era verdade. Ela se sentira fortemente atraída pelo homem que Mitch era antes de terminar com Jeremy. Mas ao ver Harriet na casa dele, naquela primeira noite, a fez pensar que a atração não fosse mútua. Somente quando Mitch disse que se sentia atraído por ela, e provou isso, é que Kathryn acreditou, de fato, que o advogado queria um relacionamento.

Mas essa questão se desencadeara por causa da horrível cena com Jeremy. Então, Kathryn pôde ver o quanto Mitch pensava que o fato dela ter feito amor com ele, naquele dia e naquelas condições, tinha sido uma decisão impulsiva, um gesto de carência, devido à necessidade de apagar da memória a grosseria e substituí-la por bons sentimentos. E os últimos meses tinham sido centrados nos incríveis e maravilhosos momentos de sexo que desfrutavam juntos. Quisera aproveitar, sem pensar no futuro, deixando as coisas acontecerem.

Parecia… perigoso… pensar adiante, até considerar um futuro juntos. Percebeu agora que se sentia segura enquanto o relacionamento era mantido entre os dois. Inconscientemente, ela lhe dera o papel de amante secreto, agarrando-se à intimidade daquela privacidade, não querendo que nenhuma influência externa se tornasse uma ameaça.

Olhou para a mão esquerda vazia. O anel de noivado fora embora, mas o que acontecera com Jeremy ainda permanecia no pensamento. Precisava superar, deixar o passado ir embora, ou perderia Mitch.

— Lembra do dia em que nos encontramos no seu escritório? — perguntou, determinada a mudar o ponto de vista do advogado com relação aos sentimentos dela.

— Perfeitamente — respondeu, seco.

— Você mexeu comigo de uma forma tão profunda, que me fez questionar se era certo ir adiante e casar com Jeremy. Ainda me questionava quando me levou para casa na noite seguinte. Então, Jeremy confirmou que era errado. O que sinto por você não se deve a nenhum tipo de carência. Começou antes.

Silêncio.

Será que acreditou nela?

Mitch olhava para a frente, focando toda a atenção na estrada. Porém, Kathryn podia senti-lo tenso. Avaliava o que fora dito. A namorada se preocupava querendo saber quantas vezes ele se sentira rejeitado, o quanto se consumia por causa disso.

Uma sensação de pânico tomou conta ao perceber que tinham deixado a auto-estrada de Sidney e já estavam na auto-estrada de Newcastle, e desciam a colina de Kariong, indo em direção a Gosford. Mais dez minutos e estariam na casa dos pais, onde Kathryn não o fizera se sentir bem-vindo. Como era difícil para Mitch entender os motivos dela, tentou explicar melhor.

— Não sei se já pensou em casar com alguém, mas não é um compromisso que aceitei facilmente, e do qual pude me livrar com a mesma facilidade. Ao conhecer você, questionei minha escolha, mas o questionamento foi doloroso e eu queria que Jeremy fizesse com que a dor fosse embora. Mas não fez isso. Só piorou as coisas.

— Muito justo — veio a resposta relativa ao argumento usado, uma resposta que a deixou aliviada.

Kathryn começava a respirar com facilidade quando ele a surpreendeu com outra pergunta.

— Você diz que, ao me conhecer, questionou sua escolha. Sabia que eu não tinha compromisso com ninguém, então, por que depois que terminou com Haynes, não me ligou? Poderia ter usado qualquer pretexto para me contactar e me deixar saber que estava livre. Como foi, se eu não tivesse ido até você…

— Oh, certo! — explodiu, frustrada. — Aqui está o homem poderoso que cuidou de mim por um dia porque um velho amigo assim pediu. E enquanto estou na sua casa, essa bela mulher loura, alta, aparece, uma advogada também, compartilhando da mesma profissão e, claramente, tendo compartilhado da cama. Ok, então, ele diz que tudo acabou. Pareço Harriet Lowell? Compartilho do mundo das leis? Tudo o que sou é uma obrigação que cumpriu com simpatia e educação.

Ele franziu as sombrancelhas.

— Fiz com que se sentisse uma obrigação?

Suspirou por ter errado na argumentação.

— Não. Você me fez sentir… Desejei não estar noiva de Jeremy.

— Estava me contendo para ser honrado, Kathryn.

A ironia daquela frase a fez ficar com o coração apertado. O advogado sempre a quisera. E ela não correspondia à necessidade de Mitch de se sentir desejado.

— Me desculpe. Acredite, pensei em ligar várias vezes. Mas depois de ter cometido um erro tão grande com Jeremy, eu não podia… me abrir para outro erro, mais mágoa. Acho que sou covarde.

— Não. Você ajudou Ric e resistiu a Gary Chappel. Lutou pelo direito de Lara se refugiar em segurança enquanto os seus sonhos ruíam ao seu redor. E largou tudo o que Haynes oferecia. Essas atitudes não são de uma pessoa covarde.

Um sinal de trânsito vermelho forçou uma parada e Mitch segurou uma das mãos da namorada. Os olhares se encontraram, ela implorava perdão.

— Quero muito você comigo, Mitch.

E, finalmente, ele sorriu. Havia um toque de ironia, mas, ao menos, era um sorriso que tirou um pouco do peso que estava no coração.

— Você vai ter que perdoar minha mentalidade objetiva, preto ou branco, Kathryn. Não sou bom em compreender as nuances — disse, num tom seco, caprichoso.

O trânsito voltou a fluir e Mitch soltou a mão da namorada, recolocando a própria mão ao volante, deixando-a com a lembrança do calor e da força dele. A mão que batera em Jeremy, pensou, que a resgatou, que lutou por ela.

Agora era a senhorita Ledger quem tinha que lutar por ele, dar-lhe sinais positivos porque havia muita coisa em risco esse fim-de-semana. Não havia dúvidas quanto a isso. Os pais dela, a irmã dele… não havia lugar para negatividade em nenhum dos encontros. Também não havia lugar para tristezas. Kathryn tinha um forte pressentimento de que era o momento para emplacar ou terminar o relacionamento com Mitch Tyler.

Queria que desse certo.

A idéia de perdê-lo…

Não. Tinha que levantar a cabeça e seguir adiante. Mitch Tyler era o homem da vida dela. De alguma forma, tinha que fazer com que acreditasse que ela era sua mulher.

**CAPÍTULO TREZE**

_11:30 da manhã de Domingo…_

Para Kathryn, o fim-de-semana se arrastara quase que insuportável desde que Mitch foi embora na sexta-feira à noite. O encontro com os pais foi particularmente bem e, quando o acompanhou até o carro para vê-lo indo embora, ele a beijou com tanta paixão que doeu deixá-lo ir. Deveria ter acreditado no que tinham juntos, ao invés de se preocupar como os pais iriam ver tudo aquilo.

Ao menos, o almoço com a cunhada hoje lhe deu a chance de mostrar que a confiança que depositava nela não era em vão. De alguma forma, iria mostrar a Jenny que Mitch não era somente um homem atraente, mas o homem que ela queria ao seu lado porque era incrivelmente especial.

— Mitch está aqui! — o pai disse, da sala de estar. — Vou levar a bolsa para o carro, Kathryn. E dizer olá.

Ela se virou ansiosa para a mãe que estava sentada na cama, vendo-a dar o último retoque com o batom novo.

— Estou bem, mãe?

— Adorável, querida. — Sorriu, aprovando. — Essa jaqueta de tricô fica muito bem em você. É um modelo jeitoso, com todos esses diferentes cubos na cor verde.

— Não estou muito elegante, tirando os jeans? É um churrasco. Mitch disse informal.

— É um informal com classe. Nada deslocado — veio a confirmação decisiva.

Kathryn respirou fundo para controlar a pulsação acelerada e pegou a bolsa de mão, pronta para ir embora.

A mãe se levantou da cama e ficou de braço dado com a filha, sorrindo e acariciando a mão dela.

— Pare de se preocupar, Kathryn. É perfeitamente óbvio que Mitch Tyler se preocupa com você. A irmã dele vai perceber isso e agir da mesma forma.

— Mas quero que ela goste de mim…

— Então, relaxe e seja você mesma. Ande, vamos. Vou acompanhá-la até o carro. E dizer olá para Mitch também.

— Você realmente gosta dele. Não está fingindo por minha causa.

— Kathryn… — Os olhos da mãe estavam quentes, brilhando de prazer. — Ele é o melhor presente de aniversário que poderia me trazer. Agora, posso parar de me preocupar com você. Ele é um homem bom.

— Muito melhor do que Jeremy — reafirmou.

— Água e vinho — a mãe declarou com ênfase. — Tanto eu quanto o seu pai nos sentimos… muito aliviados e felizes.

Mitch estava certo. Os pais não tiveram nenhum problema em perceber as diferenças entre os dois homens. Tinha sido besteira dela se preocupar como os pais iriam reagir à nova escolha.

Era tudo muito claro: preto no branco.

— Kathryn me contou que você joga xadrez — o pai estava dizendo quando ela e a mãe chegaram. — Temos que jogar uma partida na próxima vez que vier.

— Será um prazer — Mitch respondeu, sorrindo, parecendo totalmente relaxado com a situação.

Próxima vez.

O coração de Kathryn pulou de alegria mediante a esperança de que tudo estava bem. Mitch a perdoara por lhe ter dado o papel de amante secreto. O relacionamento deles era público agora, duplamente, pois assumiram diante dos pais dela e da irmã dele.

Ele estava muito bonito, magnífico, trajando jeans e uma camisa azul, as cores refletiam nos olhos dele, o rosto tão masculino quanto o resto. Todo o corpo de Kathryn ansiava por um contato com Mitch, mas o advogado segurava a porta do carona. E, como sabia que os pais estavam olhando, simplesmente sorriu para demonstrar o prazer de estar na companhia dele, ao entrar no carro.

Uma vez que estavam no caminho, Mitch se aproximou e pegou a mão da namorada, confirmando que estavam juntos.

— Só para esclarecer qualquer dúvida que paire nos seus pensamentos — arrastou a fala, lançando um olhar tão objetivo que revirou o estômago dela. — Não levei Harriet Lowell nem outra mulher para conhecer minha irmã. Então, você não está sujeita a nenhuma comparação, Kathryn.

— Oh! — Sentiu alívio, em seguida, percebeu, surpresa, que Mitch estava deixando que entrasse na vida dele, o que antes nunca permitira a ninguém. Essa atitude fez com que se sentisse mais envergonhada por ter tido reservas com relação ao fato de apresentá-lo aos pais.

— Mitch, me desculpe por meus… meus receios. Mamãe e Papai acharam você maravilhoso — declarou, esperando resolver o problema que criara.

Ele sorriu com um toque de ironia.

— Então, fui aceito.

— Muito bem — garantiu.

— Seus pais são boas pessoas — disse, sério. — Eles se preocupam com você, Kathryn. Como deveriam.

Esse comentário fez com que ela se lembrasse de que o pai de Mitch não se preocupara, abandonando os filhos e a esposa paralítica. Uma atitude terrível. Depois, Jenny sendo violentada… um homem horrível que não se importou com o que estava fazendo a ela, conseguindo o que queria. Assim como Jeremy. Somente muito, muito pior.

— Sua irmã está bem, Mitch? — perguntou, num impulso.

Ele a olhou intrigado.

— Por que pergunta?

— Você me disse… na noite em que me salvou de Jeremy… que Jenny foi violentada uma vez — lembrou, hesitante, desejando saber se estava tocando em um assunto extremamente delicado.

— Isso aconteceu aos dezoito anos, Kathryn. Ela está com trinta e seis agora, muito bem casada, e não falamos sobre essa época — afirmou com firmeza, dirigindo-lhe um olhar de advertência.

— Isso foi há muito tempo — continuou. — Ela ama o marido, adora as duas crianças e está na expectativa de conhecer você.

Expectativa que se confirmou verdadeira nas horas que se seguiram. Kathryn logo se sentiu entusiasmada com Jenny e o marido, Hal, os dois muito acolhedores e fáceis de se lidar. A filha de três anos era encantadora, sempre atrás do "tio Mish" que lhe dava toda a atenção.

_Vai ser um bom pai_, Kathryn pensou, vendo-o segurar com cuidado, nos braços, o sobrinho de nove meses, e falando como se o bebê entendesse tudo o que o tio dizia.

Hal e Mitch estavam à churrasqueira, preparando camarões e bifes de peixe-espada, e dividindo o cuidado com as crianças, enquanto Jenny convidava Kathryn para ajudá-la com as saladas, na cozinha. Já havia preparado batata assada com queijo e bacon.

Era uma casa plana, aconchegante, com muita claridade. Uma casa feliz, Kathryn pensou, lembrando de que a irmã de Mitch foi em frente, superando velhos traumas.

Almoçaram do lado de fora, em um amplo deck coberto, de onde se tinha uma vista excelente da piscina, e o clima estava tão relaxado que Kathryn se divertia. Não fazia a menor idéia do que estava para acontecer depois que as crianças fossem colocadas na cama para dormirem uma soneca. Os homens limparam a churrasqueira e Jenny se recostou em uma espreguiçadeira, perto da piscina, dizendo que deveriam tomar sol enquanto pudessem. Era um dia glorioso de primavera, perfeito para qualquer atividade ao ar livre. Elas se sentaram com canecas de café, e Kathryn não ficou surpresa quando Jenny aproveitou a oportunidade para saber mais a respeito da namorada do irmão.

— Mitch me disse que você é a assistente executiva de Ric Donato, no escritório dele em Sidney — Jenny começou a conversa.

— Sou. Acredito que conheça Ric uma vez que ele e Mitch são velhos amigos.

— Sei a respeito. Mas nunca o conheci.

Kathryn ficou surpresa com a revelação.

— Nunca o viu?

Jenny balançou a cabeça, a expressão era de dor.

— É do tempo de Gundamurra. Mitch foi mandado para lá por minha causa. E foi lá onde conheceu Ric e Johnny Ellis.

— Mandado para lá… por sua causa? — Kathryn ficou intrigada. Era certamente uma informação sobre o passado que Mitch nunca mencionara. Kathryn se levantou e sentou na espreguiçadeira, ficando frente a frente com a irmã de Mitch que, de repente, parecia estar muito desconfortável por ter tocado naquele assunto.

— Pensei que soubesse. — Os olhos de Jenny observavam a ansiedade de Kathryn. — Trabalhando tão perto de Ric… estando com Mitch…

Percebendo uma mudança de atitude e ávida para persuadir Jenny a revelar mais coisas, logo disse.

— Tudo o que sei é que Ric levou Lara, a mulher com quem acabou de se casar, para Gundamurra para mantê-la a salvo do marido. É uma estância de criação de ovelhas, no interior, e deduzi que Mitch esteve lá, assim como Johnny Ellis.

Jenny mordeu os lábios e ficou com o olhar perdido por alguns minutos.

— Ele continua me protegendo, mas não pode me proteger da minha culpa — murmurou.

Definitivamente, uma referência ao irmão, Kathryn pensou, sabendo o quanto Mitch era protetor. Mas do que estava protegendo a irmã agora?

— Qual a sua culpa, Jenny? — perguntou, com suavidade, desejando saber se isso estava relacionado ao fato da irmã dele ter sido violentada, um assunto sobre o qual nunca conversaram.

Jenny balançou a cabeça, mas também franzia as sobrancelhas enquanto se debatia para tomar uma decisão. Estava dividida entre uma necessidade pessoal e a lealdade ao irmão. Kathryn não pressionou, sensível ao fato de que não tinha o direito de se meter em um assunto que não lhe dizia respeito. A curiosidade era aceitável, mas até um certo ponto. Era melhor que Jenny não lhe contasse nada de que pudesse se arrepender depois. Kathryn queria muito mais a amizade da irmã de Mitch do que informação.

Tomou um gole de café, tentando pensar em alguma coisa para dizer que diminuísse a tensão da cunhada. Jenny era muito mais sensível do que o irmão, não somente por ser mulher. Era feminina, bonita, com olhos castanhos calorosos e um cabelo castanho encaracolado, com um jeito muito natural. Era fácil perceber que ela deve ter cuidado muito bem da mãe, deve ter sido uma enfermeira maravilhosa, e agora uma esposa compreensiva, afinal, o marido era um médico muito ocupado.

Era fácil ver que ela era o tipo de pessoa que despertaria, no irmão, um forte instinto protetor.

_Quero saber. Tenho que saber._

Parecia uma decisão desesperada, sacudindo Kathryn, que estava concentrada nos próprios pensamentos, e fazendo com que focalizasse sua atenção em Jenny enquanto se virava para a cunhada, os adoráveis olhos castanhos estavam sombrios e demonstravam sofrimento.

— Como posso ajudar? — As palavras brotaram de Kathryn, logo surgiu um sentimento de compaixão.

Desencadeou-se uma explosão de angústia.

— Quando ouvi as notícias da morte de Gary Chappel, em um acidente de avião em Gundamurra… e um jornal dizia que Mitch estava representando Lara Chappel judicialmente…

Sabia que tudo deveria estar interligado. Só sabia. _Mas Mitch vai me enganar se eu perguntar. Então, vai me contar, Kathryn? Você deve saber o que aconteceu._

Kathryn não tinha a menor idéia de que relação Jenny falava, mas era claro que a cunhada estava muito perturbada por causa disso. Parecia que não havia nenhuma razão para não contar a Jenny toda a história, começando com a fotografia que sugeria que Lara Chappel era vítima de abuso físico por parte do marido, o que Ric fizera com relação a isso, como Mitch conduzira a questão legalmente. Então, depois da morte de Gary Chappel, o fato de Lara se afastar de Ric até Johnny Ellis ter ido a Gundamurra e descoberto sobre a gravidez, o teste de DNA que provou que Ric era o pai…

— … e eles casaram na sexta-feira. Mitch e eu fomos as testemunhas — terminou.

— Lara parecia feliz? — Jenny perguntou, ansiosa.

— Muito feliz — Kathryn garantiu. — É muito claro que ela e Ric se amam profundamente.

Jenny suspirou aliviada ao saber.

— A vida de Ric é Lara — murmurou. — E os três contribuíram para o final da história depois de todos esses anos.

As palavras da cunhada logo fizeram Kathryn se lembrar do que ouvira, Mitch conversando ao telefone com Ric, em Gundamurra, falando em um tom gentil, solidário

— Patrick disse… essa é a Lara… dos velhos tempos. Você se importaria de me explicar isso, Jenny? — suplicou, sentindo que havia alguma coisa que deveria saber.

Jenny respirou fundo e desabafou.

— Sou uma covarde, Kathryn. Foi por isso que Mitch não lhe contou. Sempre me protegendo. Nunca encarei isso, como pode ver.

— Me desculpe. Não entendo. J

enny ficou desconcertada.

— Quando eu tinha dezoito anos, fui brutalmente violentada, e não tive coragem para testemunhar no tribunal… Não podia ver o rosto do homem novamente.

— Posso entender. Tenho certeza de que Mitch também.

— Sim, mas… Mitch não podia deixar isso assim. Não aceitava que o homem ficaria impune depois do que fizera. Meu irmão foi atrás dele e… Fez justiça. Foi acusado de agressão e eu… Não consegui me levantar no tribunal e testemunhar o motivo dele ter feito isso. Não naquele momento. E Mitch não diria. Não mencionaria o meu nome. Por minha causa. Então, foi condenado e lhe deram a escolha de passar um ano em um centro de detenção ou trabalhar seis meses em uma estância de criação de ovelhas, no interior.

— Gundamurra.

Jenny concordou, balançando a cabeça.

— O dono da estância, Patrick Maguire, desenvolvia um programa especial, queria ajudar garotos que tivessem se desviado do bom caminho. Ric Donato e Johnny Ellis fizeram a mesma escolha na mesma época. Todos tinham dezesseis anos. Ric roubara um carro, querendo impressionar a namorada, Lara. Johnny tinha sido pego vendendo maconha.

A cunhada fez uma pausa, procurando novamente, ansiosa, os olhos de Kathryn.

— Vai manter segredo, não vai? Acho que nenhum deles gostaria que esse passado viesse a público. Johnny é famoso hoje. E Ric é muito respeitável. Assim como Mitch…

— Prometo que essa informação está segura comigo, Jenny — respondeu, com sinceridade.

— Fiz com que Mitch me contasse tudo sobre Gundamurra. Me senti tão culpada pelo fato do meu irmão ter sido mandado para lá. Ele jurou que foi uma boa experiência, que Patrick Maguire tinha sido como um pai para os três, e que também não havia nada de errado na convivência com Ric e Johnny. Ric era um cabeça-dura romântico que vivia no mundo da lua, sonhando com uma garota chamada Lara, e Johnny era maravilhoso compondo canções e tocando violão.

— Bem, deve ter sido verdade porque eles são amigos desde essa época — Kathryn ressaltou.

— Sim. E, finalmente, anos mais tarde, quando Mitch quis estudar Direito, fui a uma audiência no tribunal para testemunhar a favor dele e a acusação foi revogada. Pude me livrar de tudo, então. Senti que nada mais voltaria a me assombrar.

— Não deveria, Jenny. Todos esses acontecimentos recentes não têm nada a ver com você.

— Mas têm, Kathryn. — O olhar assombrado enfatizava os sentimentos; entretanto, não os posicionava corretamente. — Poderia ter evitado o sofrimento de Lara — acrescentou, se livrando, claramente, do fardo, da culpa que carregava e que pesava tanto, ainda assim não fazendo nenhum sentido para Kathryn.

— Me desculpe. Não entendo como poderia ter feito isso. Você não sabia que…

— Foi Gary Chappel quem me violentou — disse, chorando.

Kathryn ficou chocada.

Essa era a ligação. As idéias davam mil voltas na cabeça enquanto Jenny extravasava o sofrimento.

— Ele me envolveu com beleza e charme. E dirigia um Lamborghini. Eu estava deslumbrada. Mas quando Gary terminou comigo, sabia como ele era. As coisas que me fez…

Jenny balançou a cabeça, ainda angustiada com as lembranças.

— Nunca disse. E deveria ter dito. Um homem como aquele… Claro, faria isso a outras. Deveria ter sido acusado. Afastado. Mitch teria me defendido e feito isso, mas… Deixei meu irmão ser afastado. — Lágrimas brotaram e escorreram pelo rosto. — E Gary Chappel continuou a machucar Lara, o amor de Ric.

— Jenny — Kathryn se aproximou e pegou a mão da cunhada, apertando-a para transmitir um pouco de conforto — não é bem assim.

Talvez fosse para Mitch. Por isso, talvez, ele e a irmã nunca conversaram a respeito disso. Mas havia muitas sombras na forma como o mundo operava. Durante muito tempo, havia uma lei para o rico que podia comprar a melhor defesa, e uma lei para o pobre que tinha que esperar que os outros acreditassem nele.

— A família Chappel é riquíssima, Jenny. Victor Chappel teria feito tudo o que fosse possível para livrar o filho, e herdeiro, da acusação de estupro, inclusive estraçalhando você no banco das testemunhas. Tenho certeza de que Mitch tem consciência disso. A forma como conduziu a situação de Lara… Sabia com o que estava lidando e como conseguir uma resposta favorável. Mas isso é agora. Não poderia ter feito isso há dezoito anos. Como você disse, ele só tinha dezesseis anos, e estou certa de que qualquer justiça que conseguisse por conta própria, estava disposto a pagar. Sabe disso, não? E Gundamurra não foi ruim. Também sabe disso. Não deveria se sentir culpada por nada.

— Mas e Lara? E, provavelmente, existiram outras mulheres…

— Acho que para homens como Gary Chappel, rodeados de riqueza, somente a morte os impedirá de perseguir os próprios interesses. E ele está morto, Jenny. Acabou. Acabou para Lara também. Ela agora tem Ric, que é realmente uma boa pessoa. Acredite em mim. Tenho certeza de que o amor dele vai compensar qualquer coisa que Lara tenha sofrido nas mãos do marido. E talvez, nunca mais ficassem juntos novamente se ele não tivesse visto aquela fotografia. Então, está tudo ok. Não deve se preocupar ou se sentir culpada. Lara está bem.

Jenny respirou fundo e, com a mão, limpou as lágrimas, piscando para limpar os olhos.

— Sempre me senti mal por causa disso. Me sentia mal pelo que não fiz — disse, como se estivesse sufocada.

Kathryn sabia muito bem a vergonha que sentira sobre o grande erro de julgamento em aceitar Jeremy como o homem com quem casaria. A vergonha de Jenny estava enraizada num trauma muito mais terrível e a comovia profundamente.

— Não se sinta mal — advertiu. — Você foi vítima do que lhe fizeram, Jenny. Não foi sua culpa. E não foi covardia não ter desafiado Gary Chappel. Eu o encontrei rapidamente quando ele foi ao escritório, à procura de Ric e Lara. Teria ficado muito assustada se eu fosse o alvo dele.

— Ele não tinha coração… piedade… Não podia aceitar estar em qualquer lugar perto dele novamente.

— Mitch não iria querer que estivesse. A partir do momento em que lhe dei o nome Gary Chappel, mandou seguranças para me protegerem e me acompanharem ao escritório dele.

As lembranças sombrias nos olhos de Jenny deram lugar a uma fagulha de interesse.

— Não me disse sobre isso.

— Foi como nos conhecemos.

Kathryn continuou, por um bom tempo, explicando como Mitch a levara para a casa dele, naquela noite, para mantê-la em segurança, acrescentando que ele considerava Gary Chappel um psicopata perigoso, com recursos para conseguir o que queria, não importava o que fosse preciso.

— Como vê, Jenny, seu irmão não a culpa por nada porque sabe o tipo de homem que Gary Chappel era. E você não deveria se culpar também — terminou, com convicção.

Jenny, surpresa, olhou Kathryn.

— Então, vocês dois se encontraram por causa de Gary.

_E nos reencontramos por causa da morte dele_, Kathryn pensou, mas dissera o suficiente para colocar as circunstâncias em uma perspectiva razoável e a irmã de Mitch parecia estar, consideravelmente, menos estressada agora. Sorriu ao responder.

— Sim. E tenho que dizer, Jenny, seu irmão é realmente admirável.

O comentário arrancou um sorriso de Jenny.

— Acho que ele está muito impressionado com você, Kathryn. De fato, é a única mulher que ele trouxe para me conhecer. Pensei que significasse… — Encolheu os ombros. — Acho que ainda está me protegendo… não contando a você sobre Gary Chappel e Gundamurra. Obrigada por… colocar minha mente em paz.

— Deixe isso para trás agora, Jenny — logo advertiu. — Você tem um marido maravilhoso, duas crianças lindas, Lara está com Ric…

— E Mitch está com você — a cunhada completou, parecendo muito satisfeita com o resultado.

Mas não estaria com ela aquele fim-de-semana se não tivesse insistido, tudo porque ela não tinha deixado Jeremy para trás. Não foi suficiente se livrar do anel de diamante. Fizera Mitch se sentir lutando contra fantasmas o tempo todo, e isso não estava certo, não era justo.

Fantasmas!

Ao se dar conta disso, percebeu o quanto esses fantasmas eram pessoais para Mitch. Extremamente pessoais!

Kathryn dissera a Mitch que Jeremy, o homem com quem estava comprometida para casar, se aliara a Gary Chappel, o homem que violentara a irmã dele, que submetera Lara, o amor de Ric, a diversos abusos…

Então, na noite do mesmo dia em que dissera a Mitch que tudo acabara, o advogado viu Jeremy entrando no edifício dela. O que deve ter pensado quando o seguiu? Depois, encontrou o ex-noivo forçando-a… lembrando o estupro de Jenny, batendo em Jeremy da mesma forma como, certamente, bateu em Gary Chappel, sentindo intensa violência contra os dois homens.

Fantasmas… E a longa conexão com Gundamurra para onde Ric levou Lara, trazendo o passado à tona, lembranças sobre as quais não falara.

E jogara Jeremy na cara dele de novo porque se sentia vulnerável com relação ao encontro do namorado com os sogros. Jeremy, o qual Mitch julgaria ser do mesmo tipo de Gary Chappel!

— Você acha que sou como ele? — perguntara.

Querido Deus! A ofensa foi terrível.

Lembrou como estava tenso no carro, mal contendo uma violenta emoção, a força com a qual segurava o volante.

Ainda assim, apesar de tudo, pedira que o perdoasse por não ser bom em compreender as nuances. Então, acabou por encantar os sogros por completo. E hoje… Bem, Jenny certamente acreditava que Mitch pensava que ela era especial, a única mulher que levara para conhecer a irmã dele.

— Estou feliz por ele ter encontrado você, Kathryn. — Jenny a olhava embora dissesse mais do que já havia dito. — Mitch andou sozinho por muito tempo. E tem um coração tão grande… tanto amor para dar. Nunca vai encontrar um homem mais carinhoso. — Sorriu ao falar sobre o amor que sentia pelo irmão. — Mitch cuida com paixão.

— Sei disso — Kathryn murmurou. E, certamente, sabia.

Isso resumia toda a experiência dela com Mitch Tyler.

Ainda assim, teve que ouvir isso da cunhada para reconhecer a verdade absoluta.

Kathryn se sentiu pequena, como se não o merecesse. Mas prometeu, em silêncio, que ele nunca mais se sentiria sozinho.

Mitch a salvara.

Hoje à noite, ela o livraria de tudo o que o namorado guardara para si mesmo.

**CAPÍTULO CATORZE**

Mitch se sentia feliz e satisfeito enquanto dirigia, se distanciando da casa de Jenny. As palavras de despedida da irmã, sussurradas quando ele a beijou…

— Ela é adorável, Mitch. Perfeita para você. — E Kathryn, sentada ao lado dele agora, relaxada e contente… as incertezas que o atormentaram tinham sido superadas.

Jenny sentira a magia.

Os pais de Kathryn também.

E a nuvem que Haynes deixara no pensamento de Kathryn desaparecera.

Ele se sentia mais confiante agora de que estava ganhando a mulher que queria. Mais três meses para consolidar o relacionamento, então… Tinha que fazer isso… Tinha que levá-la para passar o Natal em Gundamurra. Esperava que o fato de estar lá ia ajudá-la a entender, conhecer Patrick, sentir o quanto aquele velho e sábio homem da terra e a imensidão do interior o ensinaram sobre a futilidade de se consumir por causa de raiva.

Muito melhor canalizar a energia explosiva para um objetivo construtivo, conseguindo, não destruindo, buscando resultados positivos, não se entregando à negatividade. Fizera isso desde que deixara Gundamurra. Mas perdeu o controle com Haynes, esmurrando-o. Será que Kathryn iria ligar aquilo ao ataque anterior a Gary Chappel, e se preocupar com relação ao jeito violento que poderia ter? Será que seria capaz de justificar para si mesma, deixar isso passar, amá-lo… sem reservas?

— Obrigada por me levar para conhecer Jenny e a família, Mitch.

Kathryn sorria, os lindos olhos verdes brilhavam. O coração dele se encheu de alegria, a esperança renascia.

— Jenny achou você adorável — disse, devolvendo o sorriso.

— Ela também é. E Hal. E as crianças.

— Estou feliz por você ter passado momentos agradáveis com eles.

— Muito bons momentos. Em todos os sentidos.

Mitch lançou um olhar de surpresa.

— Quer explicar isso?

A expressão de Kathryn era de desgosto, mas o olhar pedia desculpas.

— Só para enfatizar o quanto fui idiota por ter me preocupado com esse fim-de-semana.

— Novos passos sempre trazem incertezas — disse, conhecendo muito bem aquele sentimento.

— Sabe qual foi a pior coisa disso tudo?

— Não. Fale.

— Não ter você comigo todo o tempo.

Desviou o olhar da estrada. O rosto dela queimava.

O olhar era vulnerável, querendo que concordasse, com medo que discordasse.

— Também senti sua falta, Kathryn — lhe assegurou. — De fato, estava tentado a aparecer na festa de aniversário da sua mãe ontem.

— Teria sido bem-vindo, Mitch. Teria ficado feliz em ter você lá. Todos nós lhe teríamos dado as boas-vindas — disse com tanto fervor que não restava a menor dúvida.

— Ok. — Ele se aproximou e pegou a mão da namorada. — Estamos juntos agora. — Muito mais do que na viagem de ida, pensou, o que era uma prova eloqüente que, ao controlar a raiva que tinha de Haynes e usar isso em benefício próprio, conseguira o resultado esperado.

A outra mão de Kathryn cobria a mão do senhor Tyler, transmitindo a vontade de um contato maior, logo suscitando um forte desejo.

— Quero ficar com você essa noite, Mitch.

Todo o corpo clamava por uma satisfação instantânea. O pensamento ditava ordens de que devia esperar pelo momento certo. Embora fosse impossível disfarçar a vontade através do sorriso quando respondeu:

— Esperava que quisesse, Kathryn.

Ela riu, uma risada gostosa, de nervosismo e prazer.

Mitch não sabia como conseguiram voltar para Sidney. Retornaram no piloto automático porque só se deu conta do mundo real quando parou o Jaguar no meio-fio em frente ao prédio de Kathryn, em Bondi Junctioh.

Lembrou-se da bolsa e a carregou.

Ela já tinha, na mão, a chave do apartamento, abrindo logo a porta.

Estavam dentro de casa.

Largou a bolsa no chão.

Kathryn lançou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Mitch, o corpo disparando contra o dele, e o desejo contido durante todo o fim-de-semana explodiu. Ele a beijou, precisando tê-la junto de si. As mãos demonstravam a urgente necessidade que tinha de tê-la, percorrendo, com avidez, todas as atraentes curvas femininas, querendo a afirmação de que a senhorita Ledger era dele.

Tiraram as roupas, Kathryn o desejava tanto, exci-tando-o a uma euforia selvagem. O homem das cavernas, que existe dentro dele, entrou em ação, pegando-a no colo, carregando-a até a cama, e ela ria com a crescente vontade de amá-lo, beijá-lo com alegria, as mãos percorrendo o corpo do namorado, incitando-o a tomá-la, logo, e intensamente.

Mitch não podia esperar mais. Kathryn colocou as pernas ao redor do quadril dele, erguendo o corpo para encontrar a parte principal, se curvando devido à êxtase, ao prazer da satisfação instantânea, à emoção de como reagia, deixando-o excitado e conduzindo-o rapidamente ao centro do próprio ser. Queria sentir o que há de mais íntimo, abraçando-o, cobrindo-o, possuindo-o, reivindicando o seu homem.

Era impressionante a sensação que provocava nele… completa euforia. Começava a queimar toda a energia contida dos últimos dias e os dois explodiram em um ritmo selvagem, exultante, aumentando as ondas de excitação, aproveitando a sensualidade voluptuosa, se revelando em cada nuance de prazer, amando um ao outro.

Ia além do físico. Mitch tinha certeza disso. Não era somente uma fusão sexual. Podia ver isso nos olhos dela… A completa entrega, os dois se tornando um só, pertencendo um ao outro. E quando, finalmente, chegou ao clímax, os lábios dela sussurraram um suspiro doce de satisfação completa, um suspiro que percorreu todo o corpo, dizendo que ela se sentia completa em todos os sentidos.

Mitch a abraçou, saboreando esse novo nível de intimidade, acreditando tanto nisso que não permitiria pensar que ela não sentisse o mesmo também. Tinha que ser. Desde o início, soubera, por instinto, que a senhorita Ledger era a mulher da vida dele. E Kathryn admitira ter se sentido atraída por ele, também, no primeiro encontro dos dois, desejando não estar usando um anel de outro homem.

Compraria um anel para Kathryn.

Não seria um diamante.

— Mitch…

— Humm…? — Sorriu enquanto os dedos dela brincavam com o cabelo do peito dele. Certamente, outro sinal para demonstrar o quanto gostava de estar junto do namorado.

— Jenny me disse a respeito de Gary Chappel e Gundamurra.

O coração dele parou.

Kathryn logo sentiu o peito dele imóvel. Estava deitada, descansando a cabeça, em cima dele, o ouvido perto da agradável batida do coração, um coração relaxado de toda tensão. A batida foi suspensa de repente. E o ritmo crescente da respiração foi interrompido.

Choque, pensou, alarmada. Kathryn se ergueu para pedir que fosse compreensivo, tentando quebrar o gélido olhar.

— Não mencionei o assunto do estupro, Mitch. Juro. Foi Jenny, querendo saber sobre Gary Chapel e Lara. E só veio à tona porque ela precisava… reunir as peças do quebra-cabeças. Tinha que ajudá-la, Mitch. Estava tão aflita…

O choque deu lugar à descrença.

— Jenny… — O nome foi pronunciado com o ar que estava preso nos pulmões e, depois, foi solto. Carregava o som da mais completa e inesperada traição.

Pensando que estava magoado pela escolha da irmã em confidenciar a ela ao invés do irmão a quem amava tanto, logo tentou explicar as razões de Jenny.

— Era questão de culpa, Mitch. Não queria deixar isso sobre você porque sabe que não quer que ela se sinta culpada. E nem deveria. Acho que a convenci disso no final.

— Culpa… — repetiu, parecendo lutar para aceitar aquele conceito.

— Com relação a não acusar Gary Chappel pelo que fizera, não testemunhando a seu favor no tribunal, deixando que fosse mandado para Gundamurra. Depois, o fato de Lara, o amor de Ric, sofrer abusos do mesmo homem que deveria ter sido afastado ao invés de ter ficado livre para machucar outras mulheres.

Ele a encarou, concentrado, sem dizer nada. Kathryn pensou que Mitch esperava mais, talvez ainda questionando o motivo de Jenny descarregar tudo isso nela. Decidindo que, provavelmente, seria melhor contar toda a conversa, como acontecera, explicou que Jenny pensara que ela soubesse de tudo porque trabalhava com Ric e namorava o irmão.

— Compreendo que o que a sua irmã me contou era assunto particular, Mitch — continuou, ansiosa, consciente do quanto ele estava tenso. — Mas pensei que era mais importante ajudar do que me esquivar.

Assunto particular…

Mitch mal podia superar o choque de Jenny ter contado tudo para Kathryn, não somente a vida dela, mas a do irmão também, antes que estivesse pronto. Sem pensar como isso poderia repercutir no relacionamento dele com Kathryn.

Ainda assim, enquanto ouvia a conversa que ocorrera, ficou mal ao pensar que não imaginara… não atendera à necessidade da irmã. Chappel estava morto. Na cabeça dele, a história terminara. Ainda assim era muito claro agora o porquê de Jenny se conectar à situação de Lara. E os argumentos de Kathryn para abrandar a culpa eram todos bons. Mitch duvidava se poderia ter feito melhor e, possivelmente, esses argumentos eram mais convincentes para Jenny, vindos de uma pessoa que olhava a situação de fora, de forma objetiva.

_Ela é adorável._

Uma recompensa bem conquistada.

Sabia que deveria sentir alívio uma vez que a angústia da irmã tinha sido resolvida de forma tão compreensiva, deveria se sentir grato à mulher que fizera isso. Mas se sentia exposto, não sabendo o que Kathryn sentia sobre o ataque à Chappel, se ligara esse fato à forma como lidara com Haynes.

A razão lhe dizia que a namorada não teria feito amor com ele se tivesse algum sentimento negativo relativo ao que fizera. Será que isso significava que ela encontrara justificativas para toda a história? Ou estava tudo muito fresco para julgar, e o tempo que passou com Jenny aflorara um desejo para aliviar as necessidades dele também?

Kathryn o olhava à espera de uma resposta para tudo o que lhe contara, os olhos adoráveis ficando preocupados devido ao silêncio. Estava totalmente perdido, sem saber o que dizer, consciente de que a namorada deixara para trás qualquer comentário sobre as ações dele e seus resultados.

— Me desculpe se você se sente como se eu tivesse me intrometido no que não é da minha conta, Mitch.

— Jenny não lhe deu escolha — compreendeu, ouvindo o tom seco da própria voz, incapaz de reprimir a tensão que percorria o corpo. Tudo o que podia pensar era que precisava de mais tempo com Kathryn… Mais tempo…

— Se importa… que eu saiba?

O advogado se questionou.

— Acho que depende se isso tem importância para você.

— Isso me ajuda a entender melhor de onde você vem, Mitch.

— O quê? Um criminoso juvenil inveterado? — zombou, desejando poder apagar da memória a violenta fúria que, uma vez, tomou conta dele, deixando-o sem razão.

A namorada agora sabia sobre Gundamurra, o motivo dele ter sido mandado para lá. Disciplinara a raiva, mas ainda se sentia tomado por esse tipo de sentimento quando as injustiças aumentavam, arranhando-o. Mesmo com Kathryn, dando mais tempo para um homem como Haynes quando estava com ele, colocando as lembranças do relacionamento à frente do que tiveram juntos.

— Não acho que Gundamurra foi uma prisão — disse, com calma. — Acho que lhe deu espaço… mostrando onde estava em relação à sua vida.

Espaço… sim. Espaço suficiente para fazer uma grande diferença para onde a vida dele poderia ter se encaminhado sem o direcionamento de Patrick Maguire.

— Mas não estava me referindo ao seu tempo em Gundamurra, Mitch — continuou. — Eu queria dizer seu… envolvimento pessoal com Gary Chappel.

A agressão.

Não ia perdoar isso. A dor tinha sido compartilhada e revivida. Não lamentava essa atitude.

Nunca lamentara. Embora não quisesse perder o controle da própria humanidade novamente.

Ela respirou fundo. Mitch se encontrou segurando a própria respiração, esperando pelo julgamento de Kathryn.

— Sinto tanto por deixar Jeremy atrapalhar o seu encontro com os meus pais, Mitch. Foi muito errado da minha parte. Considerando que ele ficou ao lado do homem que violentou sua irmã, e tentou me forçar… Isso deve ter feito com que você se sentisse…

_Violento._

Ele quisera que Kathryn fosse dele desde o momento em que se conheceram. E forçou a si mesmo a agir dignamente enquanto ela estava ligada a um homem que não conhecia nada de honra. Onde estava a justiça?

— Sabendo o que sei agora — disse, lamentando — deve ter sido muito difícil para você ser como foi… comigo e com meus pais na sexta-feira à noite.

Lutava por ela. Parecia que lutava por ela todo o tempo. E agora se sentia como se tivessem tirado o tapete debaixo dos pés, deixando-o sem controle sobre o que poderia acontecer.

— Desejava… com todo o meu coração… não ter feito isso a você, Mitch. Não foi justo.

_No amor e na guerra vale tudo, pensou_. Os velhos provérbios sempre têm razão. _A justiça é cega…_

— Por favor, me perdoe.

Balançou a cabeça.

— Não há nada a perdoar. Você estava sendo honesta comigo.

— Se eu soubesse do passado…

— Teria colocado uma pressão que eu não queria que tivesse. Assim como não quero que tenha agora — acrescentou. — Tentando corrigir algo que não tem nada a ver com você.

— Não posso me preocupar com o efeito que isso teve, Mitch?

Rangeu os dentes. De que efeito estava falando? Será que pensava que ele precisava remover o passado assim como Jenny? Se livrar da culpa? Não sentia culpa de nada.

— Kathryn, venho resolvendo as coisas desde que eu era garoto. O que faz você pensar que não posso lidar com qualquer coisa que joguem em mim?

Suspirou fundo.

— Você pode. E faz. Dá conta de tudo… de forma brilhante. Exceto… tudo isso que soube hoje… Sinto que vai direto ao coração do homem que é… e você me deixou fora disso… indo sozinho.

_Sozinho…_

Aquela palavra tocou fundo, vibrando anos atrás quando ele ainda era um garotinho que começava na escola, tentando se ajustar à realidade de que ser muito inteligente era inaceitável, que o fato de saber ler quando os outros ainda não tinham nem aprendido o separava deles, um alvo a ser atingido de outras formas.

Sozinho e assustado quando a mãe foi hospitalizada por meses e o pai se embebedava toda noite, deixando Jenny e ele tomando conta da casa para quando a mãe voltasse. Então, quando o pai abandonou os três, a responsabilidade solitária de ganhar o que pudesse de forma que conseguissem comprar o indispensável, assegurando que as contas seriam pagas e tudo o que necessitasse de conserto seria consertado.

Ninguém para ajudar. Ninguém para dividir o que ele tinha que fazer. A noção de partilha mais próxima a que chegou foi em Gundamurra, embora fosse muito diferente de Ric e Johnny, tendo uma família que o queria de volta, que precisava que ele voltasse. Mas a mãe se fora agora… E Jenny… Jenny recorrera a Kathryn, não a ele.

Kathryn… que deslizava, descansando a cabeça no peito dele, cobrindo-o pela metade, um braço ao redor da cintura do namorado, colocando uma perna entre as dele.

— Você tem um coração tão grande, Mitch — murmurou, beijando-o, a boca trilhando o caminho onde aquele coração batia, acelerado, com dor. — E eu amo você por causa disso.

_Ela o amava!_

— Mas quero que me deixe entrar. Não me mantenha afastada. Me dê a chance de lidar com as situações também.

_Ela lidara com tudo! Não estava preocupada com nada do que fizera!_

Ergueu a mão e acariciou o cabelo da namorada, precisando certificar a si mesmo de que não era um sonho. Era real e tinha que responder de forma a satisfazê-la. A voz saiu abafada com uma mistura turbulenta de emoção.

— Me desculpe… Desculpe por não ter contado sobre Chappel desde o início, mas você estava usando um anel de noivado e pensei… — Ele podia respirar com facilidade novamente. Quase riu. — Não importa o que pensei.

Num surto de excitação, virou Kathryn de forma a deitá-la e repousou em cima dela, precisava que a namorada visse nos olhos dele, soubesse que falava com sinceridade. Profunda e verdadeira.

— Obrigado pelo que fez por Jenny. E você está no meu coração, Kathryn. Só não estava pronto para abrir as portas que escancarou hoje, mas estou feliz de que estejam abertas agora. Ainda mais feliz pela compaixão e pelo entendimento que demonstrou acerca do que foi revelado.

Sentiu um alívio de alegria. Kathryn acariciou o rosto de Mitch.

— Então, vai dividir as coisas comigo a partir de agora?

Dividir a vida inteira se quisesse aceitar. Mas não havia necessidade para pressa. Melhor não. Ela devia estar cautelosa com relação a assumir um compromisso depois da experiência com Haynes. Queria que a namorada tivesse muita, muita certeza disso.

Mitch sorriu.

— O que vai fazer no Natal este ano?

**CAPÍTULO QUINZE**

_Natal em Gundamurra…_

Kathryn sabia que era um grande passo no relacionamento com Mitch Tyler ser convidada para ir à estância de criação de ovelhas, no interior, onde ele ficou preso com Ric Donato e Johnny Ellis. Todos os três estavam aqui agora, com Ric também trazendo Lara e o filhinho que ganhou o nome de Patrick, em homenagem ao homem que ainda lhes dava ânimo e coragem.

Patrick Maguire… o pai forte, carinhoso, que nenhum deles teve, e Kathryn notou que ele os tratava como filhos, eram bem-vindos. Patrick os escutava, gostava das pessoas que eram, respeitados pelo que fizeram e faziam com suas vidas. Era claro que Lara criara um laço de carinho e amizade com ele, ao passar três meses em Gundamurra, depois de fugir do marido.

Kathryn era a única estranha. Não que não tivesse sido acolhida calorosamente. Foi. Mas os outros estavam em casa, num mundo próprio, que não era dividido, e ela queria sentir isso também, fazer parte desse mundo assim como eles.

Talvez precisasse de mais tempo para entrar nesse mundo particular, compreender o ritmo único do lugar que, depois de três dias, já estava se infiltrando nela, a noção de que lá não havia pressa para nada, que a imensidão infinita de terras ao redor deles esperaria eternamente pelas pegadas, que o universo acima com o brilhante cobertor de estrelas ainda estaria ali, noite após noite.

Sem pressa.

Espaço para respirar.

Tempo para pensar.

E Kathryn se encontrou pensando muito sobre como estava a sua vida e o que queria no futuro.

As três filhas de Patrick eram pessoas incríveis. Jessie, a mais velha, acabara de se inscrever no Serviço Médico Aéreo Real, baseado em Alice Springs. Emily, que adorava voar, era piloto de helicóptero. Megan, a mais nova, acabara de vir de uma faculdade agrícola, determinada a ajudar o pai a dirigir Gundamurra. Cada uma tinha um propósito real e a energia pelo que escolheram refletia isso.

Kathryn se sentiu insignificante, assim como se sentiu em relação a Harriet Lowell. A própria carreira não fora bem planejada. Foi mais uma série de passos, cada um a satisfazia por um tempo antes de continuar para fazer outra coisa. A posição que ocupava na empresa de Ric era como assistente, não uma força dirigente. Não tinha muita ambição embora fosse capaz de fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse. Será que faltava alguma coisa importante? Será que Mitch achava que faltava?

Será que a levara a Gundamurra para que encontrasse o que faltava?

Essa preocupação martelava na cabeça de Kathryn na véspera de Natal. Todos estavam ocupados com os preparativos. As mulheres estavam na cozinha, que parecia uma colméia. Mitch, Ric e Johnny colocavam lâmpadas coloridas nas árvores do jardim. Kathryn se surpreendeu quando Patrick Maguire a tirou do trabalho, reivindicando que estava muito velho para os preparativos natalinos e queria a companhia dela.

— Mitch disse que você joga xadrez. Venha e jogue uma partida comigo, Kathryn — ele a convidou.

Patrick andou com ela pela varanda até o outro lado do pátio quadrangular que cercava a grande propriedade, e a conduziu ao escritório. Embora estivessem no interior, um satélite os conectava a toda moderna tecnologia, e o escritório parecia a sede de uma empresa com computadores e os mais modernos acessórios. Entretanto, ao lado de uma janela entre as mesas, em um canto, e os arquivos, estava uma mesa de xadrez, cadeiras de cada lado, as peças posicionadas para um jogo.

Kathryn estranhou que a mesa não estivesse na sala de jogos, junto com a mesa de bilhar e o aparelho de som que Johnny instalara, mais as estantes com caixas de jogos de tabuleiros que, sem dúvida, eram um bom entretenimento. Desejava saber se o xadrez preenchia as horas de solidão de Patrick Maguire desde que a esposa morrera e as filhas foram embora, em busca do que queriam fazer.

— Você ensinou Mitch a jogar? — perguntou, quando sentaram à mesa.

Ele sorriu…

— Não, minha querida. Ele me ensinou.

— Aprendeu com ele? — Parecia extraordinário para Kathryn, um homem da idade dele aprendendo com um garoto de dezesseis anos.

— Me ajudou a entender o poder da mente de Mitch. E é, sem dúvida, a mais formidável que já me desafiou. Até mesmo quando tinha dezesseis anos — acrescentou ao se lembrar. Os olhos de Patrick analisavam os dela enquanto sondava para ver se a jovem compreendia o que dissera.

Ela sorriu, falando da própria experiência com Mitch.

— Ele corta caminho e vai direto ao ponto.

— Direto e objetivo — o velho homem chamou a atenção, balançando a cabeça, pensativo. Então, perguntou: — Isso incomoda você, Kathryn?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Eu gosto. Me sinto muito segura com ele devido aos valores que possui.

Patrick concordou, balançando a cabeça.

— Quando chegaram aqui, pela primeira vez, os três garotos, perguntei o que mais gostariam de ter, de forma que o tempo em Gundamurra se tornasse melhor. Ric escolheu uma câmera fotográfica, Johnny pediu um violão. Os dois itens indicavam uma tendência individual, própria, que era especial à natureza de cada um. Ric com a visão para ver e capturar muito, Johnny com o amor pela música. Mas Mitch escolheu um jogo de xadrez. Achei estranho porque, para mim, era um jogo que requisitava dois jogadores. Ele disse que podia desafiar a si mesmo, jogando dos dois lados.

— Não acreditou nele? É por isso que aprendeu?

— Não. Acreditei nele. Mas estranhei o fato dele estar acostumado a ser sozinho, a viver em seus pensamentos, lutando as próprias batalhas. E terminara aqui porque não tinha as ferramentas para desafiar o mundo sozinho naquela época. Ao aprender xadrez, ganhei tempo para conversar com ele sobre isso. E para espantar um pouco da solidão.

Kathryn o olhava com admiração.

— Você é uma pessoa surpreendente, Patrick.

Ele sorriu.

— Eram três garotos surpreendentes. Os mais talentosos de todos os que vieram aqui. Sempre penso neles como os três: a paixão de Ric, o prazer de Johnny, e o poder de Mitch.

— O poder… Sim. — Ela sorriu de volta. — Foi a primeira coisa que me impressionou nele.

— É um soldado. Sempre será. É a natureza de Mitch. E a batalha que escolheu pode ser muito solitária, Kathryn.

Parecia um aviso.

— Ele não está sozinho comigo, Patrick — lhe garantiu, certa disso. — E eu o encorajo na luta por justiça.

— Estava pensando mais… — Fez uma pausa, virando a cabeça para um lado, observando-a curioso. — O que teria escolhido se fosse um dos três?

— Provavelmente, um caderno de rascunho — respondeu, sem hesitar. — Sou artista gráfica. Em parte, foi por isso que Ric me escolheu para ser sua assistente executiva. Ele acha que eu tenho um olho bom para as melhores fotos.

— Mas não tem ambição?

Ela suspirou.

— É um erro grave?

Patrick riu.

— Nem todos podemos brilhar. Como podem brilhar sempre sem um sistema de suporte? Nunca subestime a importância do suporte, Kathryn. Uma assistente que cuida e divide… cujo suporte alguém sempre pode confiar… há uma grande necessidade de pessoas assim… que alimentam o mundo.

_Pessoas que alimentam esse mundo…_ de repente, Kathryn se deu conta de que era exatamente isso que Patrick Maguire era, um homem que alimentara muitas luzes brilhantes. Não havia nada de errado em dar assistência. De fato, era mais do que isso. Era um presente especial encorajar alguém em quem se pode sempre confiar. Era da natureza dela cuidar dos outros.

Assim como a mãe, como Patrick… Exceto… havia algo errado nisso tudo… a não ser que pudesse ser explicado.

— Notei que, na sala de jogos, você tem cópias das fotos premiadas de Ric nas paredes, e todos os Cds de Johnny…

— Mas por que a mesa de xadrez está aqui?

— Sim. Pensei… Bem, não havia nada de Mitch naquela sala, e eu gostaria de saber…

— Onde ele está em Gundamurra? — Patrick deu um tapinha na testa. — Aqui, Kathryn. E essa mesa está sempre pronta à espera da nossa batalha. Ainda jogamos xadrez por correspondência. — Apontou para os computadores. — Hoje em dia, por e-mail.

— Por falta de um parceiro à altura — murmurou, lembrando das palavras de Mitch na primeira noite juntos.

— Estou feliz que ele tenha você agora, Kathryn.

— E estou feliz que ele tenha me trazido para conhecer você, Patrick. O homem que o encorajou durante todos esses anos, uma mente amiga da qual Mitch sempre precisara, conhecendo quem e o que era.

Ric e Johnny também compartilharam daquela mente. Velhos amigos. Amigos especiais que entendiam o que ninguém mais podia sem ter vivido o que viveram aqui.

— Você é bem-vinda, Kathryn — Patrick disse, caloroso. — Muito bem-vinda.

E, finalmente, ela sentiu a ligação, o conhecimento, o carinho e a partilha, compreendeu o motivo de Mitch a levar ali. De certa forma, era o último presente dele, o mais profundo que dava sentido a tudo, se ela tivesse olhos para ver.

Os sábios olhos cinzentos do velho homem, que vira tantas coisas, sorriam, fazendo-a se sentir bem consigo mesma, bem por estar ali com todos, lembrando-a do que Mitch dissera sobre o nome Gundamurra. Na língua dos aborígenes significava "dia bom".

E era.

Um dia muito bom.

— Obrigada, Patrick.

Ele concordou, balançando a cabeça, e apontou para as peças do xadrez.

— Preto ou branco?

Para a tradicional sessão de cânticos natalinos, no pátio, após o jantar, Mitch reivindicou o centro do gramado. Kathryn e ele sentaram no tapete e nas almofadas, cercados por todas as pessoas que moravam e trabalhavam na estância de criação de ovelhas. As pimenteiras nos cantos da área quadrangular estavam carregadas com lâmpadas coloridas e, na varanda, de frente para eles, estava uma árvore de Natal maravilhosamente decorada, embaixo da qual Patrick colocara os presentes dos funcionários e familiares.

Johnny os liderou na cantoria, tocando violão. Todos cantaram. E, durante uma das canções, ele até conseguiu ter todas as crianças marchando no pátio. Entre um cântico e outro, as pessoas iam até a varanda para encher os copos com cerveja ou ponche, pegar uma torta com recheio de carne, passas e frutas cristalizadas ou um pedaço de bolo natalino. Era uma noite muito feliz.

E, sem dúvida, Kathryn aproveitava tudo, participando, conversando animadamente com todos quando, finalmente, percebeu que fazia parte do grupo, e agora via Gundamurra como o lugar especial que era para Mitch. Ele não sabia o que havia sido dito entre ela e Patrick durante o jogo de xadrez essa tarde, mas os lindos olhos verdes brilhavam desde então, emitindo fagulhas mágicas, fazendo o coração dele dançar de alegria.

A princípio, ele se preocupara se não tinha sido um erro levá-la, ao ter que lidar com Ric e Johnny ali também. Johnny, em particular, poderia ser uma companhia irresistível. E as filhas de Patrick também não eram tímidas, ao contrário, sempre cheias de idéias.

Nos últimos três dias, Kathryn ficou muito próxima de Lara, por quem, obviamente, tinha grande simpatia. Mas algo mudara essa tarde. Sentiu que, quaisquer que fossem as perguntas que atormentavam o pensamento e o coração dela, tinham sido respondidas e ela estava feliz com as respostas.

Isso certamente significava que ele podia ir em frente, com confiança.

Era simplesmente questão de escolher o momento certo.

Os cânticos foram interrompidos para que Patrick fizesse o discurso natalino e entregasse os presentes. Ele usava uma touca de Papai Noel e declarou que estava substituindo o bom velhinho porque os cangurus que puxavam o trenó não pulavam tão rápido assim, e não chegariam ao interior da Austrália antes da meia-noite. Kathryn riu e se aproximou de Mitch, pegando a mão dele com firmeza.

— Ele é um homem maravilhoso — disse, entusiasmada.

— De fato, é — Mitch concordou.

— Acho que foi uma escolha de muita sorte… você ter vindo para cá, Mitch. Para Ric e Johnny também.

— Nenhum de nós vai discordar disso, Kathryn. Estou feliz que pense assim também.

Mais do que feliz. Tão feliz que era impossível descrever com palavras. Era como se tivesse renascido em um mundo onde a paz e o bem-estar reinavam. Sem sombras, sem escuridão. Sem incertezas. Puro prazer.

Escutaram Patrick, viram quando ele falava pessoalmente com cada um a quem entregava um presente. Quando aquela cerimônia acabou, todos se juntaram em um coro entusiasmado para cantar "Desejamos a você um Feliz Natal" e, finalmente, uma canção mais calma, mas não menos sem emoção, "Noite Feliz".

As famílias que moram na estância retornaram para suas casas.

A família de Patrick levou de volta o que precisava ser guardado, limpando e arrumando as coisas, deixando tudo pronto para o dia seguinte. Mitch deixara o seu tapete e as almofadas no gramado, e quando todos já estavam caindo de sono e indo para a cama, ele levou Kathryn para fora da casa, insistindo que a noite estava ideal para que os dois observassem um pouco as estrelas.

Deitaram no tapete, olhando para o universo que parecia estar piscando só para eles. Para Mitch, tinha sido uma longa caminhada até aquele momento, mas não tinha dúvidas com relação à decisão que pairava em sua mente. Parecia o momento certo. Totalmente certo.

— É mágico, não? — Kathryn murmurou, admirada com a beleza da noite, no interior do país, longe da costa e das cidades.

— Sim. Mas para mim, a mágica real está bem aqui.

Virou de lado, ficando de barriga para baixo, se apoiando no cotovelo. Ela sorria. Mitch estava com vontade de beijá-la, mas não fez isso. A resposta dela significaria mais, vindo sem qualquer persuasão física.

— Quer casar comigo, Kathryn?

— Sim. — Sem hesitação. Sem pensar em nada. O olhar da namorada se prendeu ao dele, de forma direta, séria, ainda brilhando com uma luz que vinha lá de dentro e tocava a alma do advogado. — Eu amo você, Mitch Tyler. E agora sei o que é o amor.

— Eu também. É o que sinto por você. Vai usar meu anel, Kathryn?

— Sim. Para o resto da minha vida, Mitch.

Ele pegou a pequena caixa que estava no bolso, abriu, tirando o anel que escolhera e o colocou no terceiro dedo da mão esquerda dela. Kathryn ergueu o braço para ver e as lâmpadas coloridas, que estavam nas árvores, cintilavam através da pedra verde, cercada por diamantes na forma de estrelas, do anel de ouro.

— Uma esmeralda… — Era um suspiro de prazer, se transformando em um sorriso que transmitia todo o carinho e amor que sentia. — Sempre gostei de verde.

Então, Kathryn levantou ainda mais o braço, colocando-o ao redor do pescoço dele, fazendo com que se abaixasse. Os dois se beijaram, dando vazão ao amor que sentiam um pelo outro, e para Mitch todo o mundo parecia verde, assim como a chegada da primavera, com toda a promessa de uma vida nova e vibrante que surgia depois de um longo, longo inverno.

Ele e Kathryn juntos…

81


End file.
